Te llamaré a casa: un recuento de la quinta ruina
by nilra89
Summary: Una vez una orgullosa cazadora del clan Sabrae, uno de los jóvenes elfos es arrancado de su hogar para servir a una causa más grande que cualquier animal que se haya enfrentado en el bosque. Después de ser arrojada en el mundo de los seres humanos, Renya Mahariel se aventura con la ayuda de sus improbables compañeros para detener la marea del mal.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas noches o noches a mis lectores, el día de hoy les traigo una traducción de un fanfic que me gustó mucho y con el permiso de su autor respectivo, el camino para que también lo disfruten como yo. El fanfic actualmente tiene 95 episodios y todavía sigue saliendo, así que puede hablar lo más rápido que puede, deja los comentarios originales de la autora porque siente que su hijo es importante y el horario de publicación Hasta ahora, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí. la historia que la disfruten.

Los personajes leyen un bioware como la historia de AthenaTseta a mi solo me pertenece la traducción al español.

* * *

"vamos, Merril ¡apresúrate!" Siseó una voz desde las sombras de un árbol. Una mano se hizo señas a una dama de la negra que se había girado hacia el sonido.

"¿Renya?" la elfa replicó suavemente, su voz tensandose. Ella miró hacia la oscuridad del bosque, El amanecer apenas se estaba rompiendo, y las sombras de los árboles seguían profundas.

"¿Renya?" Merrill llamó de nuevo, un poco más fuerte. "Renya, ¡regresa aquí ahora mismo!" demando, señalando enfáticamente el suelo debajo de sus pies. Sus orejas se movieron en la dirección de un suave sonido y ella giró de nuevo, buscando en la oscuridad de los árboles, finalmente, ella pudo divisar dos destellos verdes parpadeando y ella suspiro en exasperación.

El brillo parpadeante de nuevo "bien, muy bien" la sombra unida a ellos resopló, antes que otra cosa se materializa fuera de las sombras, empujando su cabello castaño de su rostro. los ojos verdes centellearon maliciosamente a su amiga.

Merril sacudió la cabeza hacia Renya "¿Cómo lo haces?" preguntó ella "¿cómo puedes desaparecer así?"

Renya agitó su mano despectivamente, una sonrisa presumida deslizándose en sus rasgos. "Veo a Elrerion cuando va con el grupo de caza. Del mismo modo que aprendiste a usar un báculo observando a Marathari" ella finalizó astutamente.

"¡Renya, no te atrevas a decirle nada a nadie!

Renia sonrió y señaló el bosque vacío "¿A quién le diría? ¡Ahora vamos, quiero mostrar algo! ¡Es importante!"

Pero Merril sacudió su cabeza "¡Se supone que debo acompañarte en tu ritual de purificación, tu ceremonia de Vallaslin es en tres días!" ella dijo señalar su propia frente, su tatuaje de sangre aún oscuro por su ceremonia la semana anterior.

"lo se", René recibió mi respuesta de manera solemne, se frotó la frente de manera consciente. Era extraño pensar que al final tenía el tatuaje que demostraba la adultez, es cierto que ella se siente segura y se siente aterrada antes de la idea de no estarlo, sospechando de ella mirando hacia Merril seriamente "es solo un pequeño desvío de nuestro camino" ". "por favor Merril"

Merril se sobresaltó ante el repentino cambio de comportamiento de su amiga, no era común en ella seria seria, al final respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza "Está bien, Lethallan, ¿A dónde vamos?"

Renya se iluminó inmediatamente y tomó la mano de Merril, tirando de ella un poco hacia adelante "es por este camino" dijo ella emocionada, Merril la siguió juguetonamente.

"Hey ¿a dónde vamos?" ella no pudo evitar sonreír al entusiasmo de su amiga.

En lugar de una respuesta, Renya se hizo antes de disolverse en el bosque de nuevo, esta vez. Merril se rió entre dientes y siguió su ejemplo, arrastrándose detrás de ella. Las dos elfas caminaron en silencio por el bosque por un tiempo, Merril quería cuestionar una Renya de nuevo, pero Renya simplemente la rechazó y hizo su camino por los árboles.

Ellas continuó por la mayor parte de una hora cuando Renya se volvió repentinamente sus ojos brillando, "¿Estás lista?" su sonrisa desapareciendo "solo ... no se lo digas a nadie"

Las orejas de Merril se elevaron con interés, y ella elevó una ceja, señalando el bosque a su alrededor, "¿a quién le diría?"

Renia sonrió y le apretó brevemente la mano antes de señalar que la seguiría. Merril estudio a su amiga de cerca, el bravado de antes había desaparecido; ella se miró casi aprensiva. Merril volvió a sus sentidos hacia el bosque, tratando de descubrir lo que la estaba afectando. pronto, llegaron a un bosquecillo con vides y ramas enredadas, las dos elfas se detuvieron y observaron.

"¿Y ahora que, lethallan?" Merril, en buen estado El rostro de su amiga estaba firme, decidido. Frunciendo el ceño colocó una mano en el hombro de Renya "¿estás bién?"

"Si" Renya sacudió su cabeza para despejarla y Fijo su mandíbula los antes de apartar las ramas, Cuando las ramas habían Sido retiradas lo Suficiente Para Que Pudiera Pasar, Renya Hizo Una fila para Merril y le Hizo señas. tentativamente, la noche entrada, inclinándose para poder cruzar a través de la pequeña abertura. Escucho a Renya trepar detrás de ella, luego levantar la vista y se quedó sin aliento.

Estaban en un claro, el suelo del bosque cubierto de suaves árboles y el césped aterciopelado que las lasas de los elfos dalishanos amaban. Merril camino hacia delante lentamente, boquiabierta ante el paisaje que vieron. Un arroyo de agua sus aguas cristalinas reflejando el cielo. Los árboles que definieron el perímetro del claro fueron lo suficientemente denso para ofrecer protección y abrigo en la zona, pero no lo suficientemente denso para esconderse de los depredadores. Y el cielo ... el cielo se abría encima de ella, y el verde oscuro de los árboles se puede tocar y tocar con sus hojas oscilantes.

Renya estudio a Merril cuidadosamente "¿te gusta?" susurro ella.

Merril se dirigió a su amiga, con los ojos abiertos y la sonrisa más amplia. "¿Gustarme? Esto es ... uno de los lugares más hermosos que he visto nunca" dijo ella con seriedad "¿pero porque todo el secreto lethallan?"

René se frotó la frente de nuevo "me encontré con esta semana semanas atras", empezo rígidamente, sin mirar a Merril "yo pensaba ..." ella suspiró y no dijo nada por el momento.

Merril espero, mirando a su amiga con interés. Después de un largo silencio, Renya alzó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Merril en un intento de parecer ofensiva "Yo estaba pensando que este lugar ... es algo que me pareció que era bueno para ..." y así como asi iba perdiendo fuerza de nuevo "y lo haría ... cuando llegue el momento ... mi ceremonia de unión ..." ella divagaba sus ojos y su voz cayendo.

"¿Unión?" Merril se preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo en confusión. cuando la realiza la golpeo ella empezo a reir. Renya, que había estado murmurando una explicación, se sobresaltó.

"¿Qué?", Se preguntó ella defendivamente.

"¿Por qué, Renya?" comenzó Merril, sonriendo "¿Quién lo pensó que seria tan romántica?"

Renya abrió la boca, vaciló, y luego la cerró de nuevo, un sonrojo elevándose por sus mejillas. "Entonces ... .crees que es un ... lugar aceptable?" ella preguntó.

Merril hizo un gesto hacia la naturaleza que las rodeaba. "Por supuesto. ¿Quien no amaria estar aquí?"

"¿Tu realmente piensas eso, lethallan?"

"lo hago", dijo Merril con seriedad. Con quien quiera que la mueva el pelo ", termino ella cuidadosamente, tocando ligeramente el hombro de Renya. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzada la cara de Renya y Merril la reflejó.

"... y no se lo diré a nadie. Será nuestro secreto" Merril agregó, la sonrisa de Renya se ensanchó de alivio.

"Ma serannas, lethallan".

"... un pesar de que puedo pensar en cuántos que me encantan, que se comería con un guiño, casi triste. Renévame una palmada en el brazo, murmurando algo en ella. Merrill adelante." ¿Quién es el objeto de tufecto, de todos los modos? "Renya sonrió torpemente y miró hacia otro lado.

"Nadie", contestó simplemente agitando su cabello fuera de su cara. Ella miró intencionadamente en el arroyo arroyoje. "Por eso yo quería mostrartelo. ¿Quién quiere decir que yo estaba demasiado excitada para guardarlo para mi misma"

"Es Tamlen ¿Verdad?"

"¿Qué? No"

"Lo es. Tu mientes"

"No es Tamlen. No ... es, no es Tamlen"

"Claro, claro", dijo Merrill, asintiendo solemnemente con la cabeza-. Renya puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Debería decírselo?"

Eso hizo que su parte se ganara otro golpe "no es Tamlen, pero si quieres decir eso, adelante"

"¿Entonces quién?

Renya suspiro.

* * *

Renya hizo algunas marcas más cuidadosas antes de levantar su pedazo de vitela triunfante. "Aquí", se dijo, complacida. Merrill miró el diseño y asintió con aprobación.

"Tendrás un papel maravilloso con esas marcas" murmuró ella, frotando pensativamente su propio vallasín fresco.

"Espero que la hahren lo apruebe" Renya estudio la vitela "Odiaría que ella posponga mi ceremonia de nuevo".

"No fue tu culpa", Merriel respondió sonriendo burlonamente "parece que hasta los dioses luchan por tu atención"

Renya se rió torpemente. Se convirtió en un gemido cuando vio a unos cuantos niños más pequeños junto al fuego, observando.

"Si no te gusta no deberías presumirlo"

"No estaba presumiendo" dijo Renya indignada.

Merril arqueo una ceja hacia inclinó la cabeza.

"Estaba presumiendo" ella murmuró.

"¿Terminaste tú diseño, da'len? La hahren golpeó en el poste de madera fuera de la puerta del aravel de Renya interrumpiendolas.

"Si, Hahren" Renya dijo con una sonrisa, levantándose para saludar a la anciana, ella ofreció el dibujo nerviosamente. la hahren lo tomó y lo estudió cuidadosamente. El silencio colgaba en La pequeña cabaña, y Renunciando a la calma. La noche combinando los diseños de la destrucción de la suciedad y la adolescencia, Y ESTABA Bastante satisfecha con la parte superior, de la delantera, registrando Que protegiera Sus pensamientos y pensamientos antes de actuar, y Ghilan'nain trazaría por encima de sus cejas y bajarían por el puente de su nariz, registrando que los resultados apuntan a sus ojos en la dirección que desean ir. Era extraño tener dos pero la hahren lo había permitido.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad, la noche de espera de satisfacción. "Esto va a funcionar bien, da'len" dijo, mirando a Renya. Renia sonrió e inclinó la cabeza, se preocupó de que su primer libro hubiera sido complacido a la hora.

"Ma serannas, Hahren".

La hahren la observo seriamente "¿estas listas da'len?"

"Si, estoy de acuerdo Estoy lista" respondió René su corazón palpitando un poco más. Ella mantuvo su cara reserva neutral, pero la hahren sonrió.

"Esta noche, entonces completaras la ceremonia de vallaslin"

La hahrel salio del aravel, y Renya se retiró hacia Merril con entusiasmo y aprensión "¿has oído eso?" susurro "! esta noche¡"

El día pasó volando, para sorpresa de que ella tuvo la oportunidad de darse cuenta de lo que estaba esperando, Ashalle, su madre adoptiva, la estaba sosteniendo hacia el aravel ceremonial.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, da'len", susurró Ashalle cuando llegaron a la puerta. Apretó la mano de su hija y la besó en la frente, sabiendo que era la última vez que lo vería libre de marcas. Hasta mañana, da'len.

Renya abrió la boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra llegó a serlo. Ella intentó de nuevo, respirando, pero Ashalle sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, besándola de nuevo en la frente antes de volverse y caminar de regreso por el campamento.

Ahora era cosa suya, Renya se dio cuenta. Tampoco había dicho que la parte más difícil era, ella tenía una mano para golpear en el poste, cuando.

"¡Lethallan!"

Renya se giró, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Tamlen! ¡No se supone que estés aquí!" Siseó.

"lo se", le susurro igualmente de manera culpable. Él frotó su frente, su flamante vestido oscuro sobre su piel. "Simplemente ... buena suerte, no es lo que necesitas ¿sabes? Pero ... ¿puedes ser entendido de caza juntos? ¿Verdad?" él levanta sus cejas.

Renya sonrió, sintiendo como si fuera la primera vez en días "por supuesto, Tamlen. ¡Seremos los cazadores más temibles que este clan haya visto jamás!"

Sonrió y tosió una carcajada. "Bueno". Con eso, se volvió y desapareció en las sombras que crecían rápidamente. Volviendo a la puerta, Renya golpeó con fuerza en el poste sin más vacilación. La puerta se abrió, enmarcando a la hahren. Estaba vestida con ropas ceremoniales.

"Andaran atish'an da'len" ella dijo solemnemente.

"Andaran atish'an Hahren" Renéó, la sonrisa deslizándose de su rostro, la hahren la invitó a su interior con una sola mano, indicando una estera colocada ante un altar de piedra. Renia tomó una respiración profunda para estabilizarse. Después de arrodillarse y de ofrecer una oración a los creadores, la haren la guía a los pies y la ayudó a tumbarse en el altar.

"Asan'noa annar, diecisiete años, uno por cada tribu elvhen de la ciudad perdida de Arlatan" entono la hahren "Nos sometemos a los dioses creadores para guiarnos, que un día encontraremos un nuevo halamshiral. Ella miró a Renya seriamente. Sabes que no puedes leer antes de que la ceremonia esté completa, si da'len?

Renya asintió con la cabeza, con sus facciones decididas.

"Entonces comenzaremos la ceremonia de vallaslin"

"Ma nuvenin hahren".

Renya cerró los ojos. Oyó el suave plato cuando el frasco de colorante de sangre estaba colocado sobre la piedra junto a su cabeza. Su oído se estremeció ante el sonido, pero no dio otra indicación de que lo notara.

La hahren comenzó a cantar en Dalish, y Renya pensó brevemente que tenía sufrir atención, hasta que el canto se detuvo y el primer corte fue hecho. Tampoco se pudo decir que la parte más difícil fue llamar a la puerta, pero que no fue asesinado. Renya apretó la mandíbula y se obligó a respirar. No sirvio Cada corte era peor que el anterior, y el tinte quemaba mientras que Manchaba su piel. Podía sentir la marca de Dirthamen siendo tallada en ella, y cerró los ojos con más fuerza, concentrándose en su respiración. Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, el dolor cesó. Renya suspiró aliviada y estaba a punto de abrir los ojos cuando la voz comenzó a cantar de nuevo.

Por supuesto, pensó Renya en un momento de claridad. Ghilan'nain era el siguiente. Ella esperaba que nadie más quisiera pasar por este tipo de ceremonia de vallaslin nunca más. Una vez más, el cuchillo la cortó y el tinte la quemó, pero sí las arregló para permanecer en silencio, mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla. Hubo otra pausa, aunque esta vez Renya ni siquiera se molestó en relajarse. el vallaslin también necesitó aplicarse por toda la longitud de su nariz.

Eso, si era posible, fue peor. Renia estaba segura de que nunca había sentido un dolor tan intenso en su vida, y temía perder el conocimiento, cuando de repente había terminado.

"Levántate, Renya Mahariel," la hahren habló en la lengua común.

Renya abrió los ojos, sintiendo una solitaria lágrima caer por su rostro. Ella lo había hecho. Había soportado el vallaslin y ahora era vista como un adulto. Un adulto listo para aprender y dominar una habilidad necesaria para la supervivencia del clan.

"Lo ha hecho bien, da'len" la hahren dijo afectuosamente.

"Ma serannas, hahren" Renunció sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

"Y" la hahren agrego ligeramente, sus ojos brillantes. "¿Entiendes que quieres ser aprendiz de cazador?"

"Yo…"

"Creo que podemos organizar que tú y Tamlen entrenen al mismo tiempo. No queremos que te des cuenta, ¿no es así? ¡El bosque tenía una oportunidad!"

La sonrisa de Renya se ensanchó. "Ma serannas, Hahren. Ma serannas. ¡Mil veces, Ma serannas!"

"Ve y descansa, da'len. Tu entrenamiento es mañana". Apretó brevemente las manos de Renia antes de que la joven saliera corriendo del aravel. Riendo entre dientes, la hahren extinguió las velas y salio del aravel a través de una puerta diferente, de vuelta a su alojamiento.

Renya salió corriendo por la puerta y se dirigió a Tamlen.

"¿Y ...?" él habló, mirando hacia su vallaslin.

"¡Ella dijo que sí! ¡Me voy a unir a ti mañana! Trata de no ser demasiado intimidado ..."

Tamlen se echó a reír. -No, letal. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda. ¿Por qué no ayudo a preparar un paquete para mañana, y me puedes explicar tu vallaslin?

Mientras caminaba por el campamento, hablando animadamente con su mejor amigo, Renia siente que el dolor en su frente desapareció rápidamente. Y ella iba a ser un cazador. Con Tamlen, su lethallin. Ella suspiró, sonriendo. Nada podría ser mejor que esta noche.

* * *

Notas:

Un comienzo un poco lento, pero parte de lo que me atrajo de Dragon age: Orígenes fueron las historias de origen. Así que vamos a explotar la historia de Renya un poco más antes de vivir en la historia del juego real.

Traducción:

Vallaslin- escritura de sangre: los tatuajes faciales que los dalishanos reciben al ser mayor de edad.

lethallan / lethallin: una amiga cercana (un) o amigo cercano (in), casi como la familia.

Hahren: la palabra elvhen para mayor o guardián, un término de respeto, también puede referirse al jefe del clan (Hahren Marathari)

Ma serannas: gracias.

Ma nuvenin: sera como tu digas / como quieras.

da'len: término de cariño para un niño.

andaran atish'an: una bienvenida formal ("bienvenido a mi lugar de paz")

Arlathan: la tierra de los elvios antes de ser llevados por los humanos.

Halamshiral: Literalmente "fin del largo viaje / paseo"; Se refiere a los dalishanos que encuentran una nueva patria después de la caída de los Dales / Arlathan

Elvhen - Literalmente "nuestro corazón"; Pero a menudo traducido como "El Pueblo". Así es como los Dalish se referían a sí mismos.

¿Te gusta pensar en las historias de las historias en los videojuegos? Si es así, echa un vistazo a AmbiGaming para más!  
O tweeteanos a nosotros en TheAmbiGamer

* * *

Espero que disfruten de su lectura y que también les guste visitar el blog de esta fantastica de autora y porque no visiten la historia original que recuerden que solo traigo la traducción de la historia


	2. Chapter 2

Buenos días, tardes o noches, mis queridos lectores lamenté la demora, estuve algo ocupado en el día y me hice imposible actualizar un tiempo pero aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de tan magnífica historia, la historia a lo grande a la AthenaTseta a mi solo me pertenece la traducción

Es improbable que no se pueda distinguir una flecha, y es improbable que se pueda escapar a un humano con vida.

9:25 Dragón

"¡Fenedhis!" Renya gritaba. "¡Fenedhis lasa!"

Tamlen miró y vio una Renya mirando el arma en sus manos con enojo. El arco estaba roto en dos piezas. Tamlen suspiró. La era de Renya esperaba con sus cuchillos, pero más arcos habían encontrado la muerte en sus manos que los animales que tenían cazado con ellos. Ellos ya no eran aprendices, suerte, sabían que Renya pasará su prueba; nada se había roto ese día, y ella no había hecho un tiro completamente terrible. Dos años como cazadores y Renya habían destruido un arco cada mes o algo así. Tamlen suspiro de nuevo. Él había hecho un arco para Renya y finalmente lo había terminado, pero ahora que había llegado el momento de la muerte, no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Después de todo, él había pasado mucho tiempo en él, había pedido un montón de favores para ponerlo en existencia.

"Pienso que es suficiente práctica por un día, Renya", dijo él gentilmente.

"¡No lo entiendo, Tamlen! ¿Porque esto no es más fácil?"

Tamlen gentilmente agarro el arco roto de las manos de Renya. "Lethallan, ¿Porque no vienes conmigo?" Se alejó, sin comprobar si ella estaba la cabeza, esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta. El arco de Andruil, esperaba que aceptar tomando la decisión correcta.

Llegaron hasta el aravel de Tamlen y entraron. Se acercó hasta un largo momento que se encontraba contra un cofre y lo tomo, manteniendo la espalda a Renya. Tomó aire y asintió con la cabeza antes de volverse, sonriendo cuando vio una Renya mirándolo con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa perpleja en su rostro.

"¿Tamlen?"

Le entregó el saco a ella "quiero que tengas esto, Renya. Lo hice para ti, con un poco de ayuda ..." se calmó. Observó cómo ella tomó el objeto, perpleja y suavemente removió la tela. Ella jadeó mientras sacaba el arco largo hacia la luz. creado con madera oscura del vhenadahl, Renya pudo ver el símbolo de Andruil delicadamente tallado en el. La empuñadura era lisa y encajaba perfectamente en su mano, la madera graneando remolino en su patrón bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

"Tamlen es hermoso" ella lo miró seriamente "¿Tu hiciste esto para mi?"

"Si, yo ..." se encogió de hombros "Su nombre es aliento de Falon'din" sonrió al rostro de Renya. Nombrar un regalo como el dios de la muerte era extraño, suponía "porque ... nadie escapa cuando Falon'din viene por ellos" se rió "el pensamiento que necesitabas un buen arco para agregarlo a tu colección"

Renya estaba mirando el arco, probando la cuerda, que se retorcía dulcemente en el aire. "Ma serannas, Tamlen. Este es el único arco que usaba de nuevo" dijo ella, tocada.

"Deberías practicar con él, ya sabes", comentó Tamlen. El Maestro Ilen dijo que un arco así debe aprender a su amo. ¡No querrás confundirte todo el tiempo! "

"Oye, no soy tan mala mala"

En respuesta, Tamlen apuntó fuera de la puerta a los pequeños trozos de madera que era estado que utiliza como blancos. el suyo tenía siete flechas ordenadamente en el centro de su objetivo, pero el blanco de ella tenía diez flechas esparcidas alrededor de su pequeña superficie.

"¿Que? Hice una diana ¿no?" ella le sonrió

Tampoco la miró con incredulidad y luego se echó a reír. "¡Uno! ¡El viento debe haberlo tomado!

"Bueno, esperemos que el viento tome mucho más con este arco, entonces" respondió ella, haciéndole un gesto con la mano. "Ma serannas", ella dijo de nuevo, asintiendo. "Realmente aprecio esto".

"Sathem. De nada. Sólo prométeme que no lo romperás" dijo, sonriendo mientras Renya rodaba los ojos. Indicó que debían dejar el aravel. "¿Todavía vas a ir a la fogata?"

Renya miró el cielo. Aún quedaban unas buenas horas de luz del día. Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No, creo que veré cuán mortal es el Aliento de Falon'din".

Tamlen asintió y superó sucesivamente, observando a su amiga acercarse a los objetivos y sacar las cosas su atención a la mente y al joven. Ella se mueve sobre su tronco para hacer sitio para él mientras caminaba. Mientras el se sienta al lado de escuchar. Oyó el lejano golpeteo de flechas golpeando la madera, y ocasionalmente sonido de zumbido acompañado de una maldición murmurada. Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, aceptó el plato de vino que la ofreció la mujer sentada a su lado ..

* * *

En algún lugar en el bosque de Brecilian, cerca del río de Drakon:

El ser humano había estado patrullando su casilla durante un cuarto de hora cuando un susurro de los árboles llamó la atención. Mirando en la oscuridad, creyó dos resplandores verdes flotando en las sombras. Decidiendo dejar su arco, y sacando sus dagas duales en su lugar, fue a investigar.

Los destellos se movieron, y el bardo siguió casi sin ruido. La criatura frente a ella se mueve en silencio, y si no fuera por los rayos de la luna, lo que perdió por completo. En una de esas luces, la mujer notó que la criatura tenía orejas puntiagudas, y su corazón se emocionó ante el pensamiento.

¿Unfo? su corazón se hundió de nuevo.

¿Un dalishano?

Ella sabía de los elfos dalishanos, y tenía el respeto por ellos, pero también era muy consciente de que los dalishanos eran peligrosos para los seres humanos en sus bosques. Con una sacudida, se preguntó si el elfo quería que ella lo siguiera, y por eso no estaba simplemente desapareciendo en los árboles como los elfos. Ella se preparó para una trampa, maldiciendo a sí misma por ser tan descuidada.

De repente se siente presionada contra un árbol por las manos fuertes, con los brazos clavados en lo alto de su cabeza. Los destellos verdes estaban cerca de ella, y de pronto se dio cuenta del olor de los pinos que crecían a su alrededor.

"Por favor", dijo suavemente. Su corazón es Acelerado. "No quiero hacerte ningún daño". Ella mantuvo la voz firme aunque sabía que seguía agarrando sus dagas.

El elfo inclinó la cabeza, estudiando, pero no respondió. Esa fue probablemente una buena señal ...

"Yo ... solo estamos de viaje. Estamos en camino a Amaranthine." La joven bardo se pateó mentalmente. Pero, de nuevo, ¿a quién iba a contarle este elfo?

Los ojos parpadearon y la mujer se preguntó si el elfo sabía lo que era "Amaranthine". "Es una ... ciudad humana al norte de aquí" se presentó amablemente. "No sabíamos que Dalishano viviera aquí. ¿Es este tu bosque?"

El elfo respondió con una burla. "Nae, seth'lin shemlen. No", dijo, cambiando a la lengua común. "Este no es nuestro bosque". La mujer escuchó con interés; nunca antes había escuchado un acento dalishano.

"¿Pero tu vives aqui no?" ella se consume presionada un poco más contra el árbol. Los ojos verdes son encantadores, y en la baja, su mirada se dirige a las orejas puntiagudas a pesar de sí misma.

"Te has acercado demasiado a nuestro campamento", el elfo dijo ahora. La humana no es la voz de la época femenina "debes irte"

"Pero estamos cansados, y ..."

El elfo se retorció, y de repente la mujer se encontró liberada, pero sin sus hojas. Ellos brillaron en las manos del elfo. De repente, tuvo mucho miedo. Ningún buen bardo fue incapaz de evadir un desarme. Los que no tienen sostienen sus armas a menudo terminaban

"Debes irte". Los ojos de la elfa brillaron peligrosamente en la oscuridad.

"Por favor", dijo la bardo, ofreciendo sus manos vacías al elfo. La elfa se alejó rápidamente. "por favor, déjanos pasar una noche, no hay daño. No voy a permitirlo". Incluso en la oscuridad la joven puede ver el desprecio en la cara de la elfa. Por supuesto, ella no le creería.

Finalmente la elfa parpadeo. "Hay un oso enfermo en esta área".

La mujer asintió, no muy segura de cómo responder.

"No es seguro que los shemlen estén aquí"

"¿Tal vez estarías dispuesta a quedarte y vigilarnos esta noche?" preguntó la bardo con un poco de encanto, esperando que la adulación le retorciera la situación a su favor. "Después de todo, unfo dalishano estaría bien preparado para tal peligro. Estoy seguro de que es más que un reto para el".

La elfa sonrió, y la humana se sintió esperanzada por un momento antes de:

"No voy a ayudar a ningún shemlen. Vuelve a tu campamento. No te molestaré más esta noche y mantendré mi clan alejado". Ella vaciló. "Mientras no te acerques a nuestro campamento".

"Si no están al este o al norte de aquí, no lo haremos"

Con un poco más de vacilación, la oferta de las dos dagas. La bardo los tomó y las enfundo inmediatamente para asegurar que no era una amenaza. Se miró la otra vez antes de unos momentos silenciosos antes de que la noche se diera la vuelta y comenzara a alejarse.

"¡Espera!"

La elfa se detuvo.

"Yo ... yo no conozco el camino de vuelta a mi campamento ..." la bardo odiaba admitirlo, pero era cierto. La elfa suspiró con irritación.

"Ven", gruñó ella, volviendo hacia el otro lado. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al borde del pequeño claro. Los tres compañeros del bardo estaban dormidos.

"Gracias"

La elfa se sorprendió "¿Ir tel'him?" ella parpadeo. "¿Que dijiste?"

"... gracias. Por traerme de vuelta".

"Hm" y con eso, la elfa volvió a perderse en el bosque.

La joven se despierta temprano al día siguiente, estirándose lujosamente. Se miró y miró a su alrededor, disfrutando de la sensación del sol en su rostro. Al principio, vio un gran oso que yacía muerto cerca de la entrada del claro, escondido apenas por las sombras de los árboles. Miró fijamente a la gran criatura, sus ojos rojos ya no veían el mundo.

Algo verde y fuera de lugar llamó la atención. Apoyándose contra un árbol y mezclándose con el bosque había unfo vestido con una armadura de cuero verde, medio oculto en las sombras. Estaba sosteniendo una flecha en su arco, como estaba de guardia, y observaba a la humana con interés, sus ojos verdes brillaban. Uno de los compañeros del ser humano se movió, y cuando la joven volvió a la atención hacia el bosque, el elfo había desaparecido.

* * *

Notas:

¡Estamos acercándonos, lo prometo! Estoy pensando en otros episodios que también están relacionados con los sucesos del pasado (¿quizás DLC?), y luego estaremos en la historia propiamente. ¡Comentario sugerencias son siempre bienvenidos!

Bioware posee Dragon Age, pero soy dueña de mis propios errores.

Traducción

Fenedhis / Fenedhis lasa una groseria / una groseria muy fuerte Literalmente se refiere al organo reproductor de los lobos machos.

Aravel - Los landships (vehículo grande que viaja en tierra) donde viven los elfos.

vhenadahl - árbol del pueblo. la madera del árbol de vhenadahl es muy fuerte.

Andruil- Dios élfico de la caza.

Ma serannas - Gracias.

Sathem -De nada.

Nae - no

Seth'lin - sangre fina (un insulto)

Shemlen - literalmente "niños rápidos", refiriéndose a los humanos. Usualmente significa un insulto.

Ir tel'him - literalmente "ya no estoy transformado", pero aquí se usa para pedirle a la persona que repita lo que dijo (no preguntes por qué es la misma frase)

Falon'din - Literalmente "amigo de la muerte"; El dios élfico de la muerte.

El arco llamado "Aliento de Falon'din" es un guiño al arco llamado "Alcance de Falon'din" del DLC Awakening. Me gustó la idea de "aliento" mejor que "alcance" porque la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte es un aliento, ¿no?

Además, Renya tiende a no usar contracciones cuando está hablando en el "lenguaje común". Yo quería que los Dalishanos hablaran todavía el idioma Elvhen, así que cuando ella está con su clan, ella está hablando la lengua Elvhen (y ella usa las contracciones), aunque estoy escribiendo sus palabras en inglés ...

Esto podría cambiar más tarde, ya que habla el idioma común con más frecuencia, pero por ahora su discurso es mucho más preciso-sonar.


	3. Chapter 3

Buenos días, tardes o noches vengo a continuación trayendo otro capitulo de esta maravillosa historia

Como la historia no me pertenece, la historia pertenece a AthenaTseta cuya historia puede visitar en el siguiente enlace archiveofourown-org / works / 9488648 / chapters / 21470471, yo solo la traduzco que la disfruten.

tampoco olviden visitar su blog ambigamingcorner-com

recuerden cambiar el guion por un punto

* * *

La semilla para el odio de Renya hacia los seres humanos, la situación de los demás, continúa.

9:26 Dragón

"¡Tamlen!" Renya grito, soltando una flecha. El shemlen blindado con la larga espada cayó al suelo antes de llegar al otro cazador. Encajó otra flecha en su arco y apuntó a otro atacante, este en armadura templaria, sacando uno de los huesos de un arañazo por su cabello.

"Ar tu na'lin emma mi!" Ella oraba para que su objetivo se mantuviese fijo a la vez que soltaba una flecha. Golpeando en su marca hundiéndose en los ojales del casco del shemlen.

Un grito detrás de ella atrajo su atención y ella giró. Otro cazador estaba siendo golpeado por un shemlen muy grande con un garrote. Con horror, reconoció al elfo como el hijo de Ashalle, Nolith, y se lanzó para ayudarlo. Tamlen lo alcanzó primero y apuñaló su cuchillo de caza en la espalda del shemlen atacante, pero Nolith ya había caído en un charco de sangre rojo oscuro. Renya vio a Tamlen sacudir la cabeza ligeramente, los labios en una línea delgada. Detrás de Tamlen, otro elfo salió corriendo de una ardiente aravel. El shemlen armado detrás de él al derribar el suelo, apuntando su espada a la garganta del elfo con una sonrisa horrible.

"¡Dejennos-!" oyó el grito del elfo antes de que el shemlen le cortara la garganta. El hombre solo las arregló para llevar a cabo una carcajada antes de que las flechas de Renya lo golpearan en una rápida y sucesiva junto al muerto muerto, el fantasma de su sonrisa miserable aun en su rostro.

"¡Que los creadores tienen misericordia de ti!" gritó Merrill, lanzando un poder engañosamente poderoso a un grupo de shemlen. "Ciertamente yo no lo haré".

Renya gritó y sacó rápidamente uno de sus sueños, arrojando los planos de orejas a un punto de atacar a Merrill por detrás. Merrill escuchó el llamado de Renya y se agachó; la hoja se enterró por debajo del ojo del elfo atacante. Cayó ya que una flecha lo traspasó por detrás.

La pelea continuó, y Renya pronto se encontró de espaldas con Merrill, luchando desesperadamente contra el gran grupo de asaltantes.

"¿De dónde vienen todos?" Preguntó Renya mientras luchaba contra un shemlen particularmente grande. Detrás de ella, Merrill presionó sus dedos contra su frente y el shemlen fue lanzado hacia atrás un poco.

"¡Lethallan!"

Tamlen cargado, dejado al descubierto una espada y un escudo de una shemlen muerto. Se abrió paso a través del shemlen hacia las dos mujeres. Otros cazadores estan lanzando frenéticamente flechas a los humanos mientras arrasan el campamento. Uno a uno los humanos comenzó a caer.

Eventualmente, los compañeros y compañeras de orejas estaban muertos o habían huido aterrorizados hacia el bosque. Hahren Marathari atravesó el campamento, examinando el daño y sacudiendo la cabeza. Muchos muertos ...

Llantos provenientes de la esquina del campamento. Ashalle había encontrado a su hijo y lo acogió en su pecho, meciendolo. Otros gritos se unieron a ella cuando miembros de la familia encontraban a sus seres queridos; de vez en cuando el sonido era feliz cuando descubrieron que el desaparecido vivo vivo. A menudo, los descubrimientos no eran tan agradables.

Renya se acercó a Ashalle y se agachó junto a ella. La mujer que se está sacudiendo al joven, solo unos pocos años mayor que Renya.

"Mir da'len ... Mir da'vhenan ..." gritó en su cabello húmedo. Renya puso su mano sobre la espalda de Ashalle, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas también. Si solo hubiera sido más rápido ... si solo hubiera sido estado de la torta un poco más cerca ... si solo ...

Ashalle depositó suavemente al elfo en el suelo y miró a Renya. Ella tomó su mejilla y le dio una sonrisa acuosa. "Me alegro de que estés bien, da'len. No podría soportar perderlos a los dos ..." Renya apretó su cara en la mano cálida, suspirando mientras Ashalle limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Renia deseó que hubiera algo que pudiera decirse para consolarla, pero que no pudo encontrar palabras que parecieran suficientes.

Esa noche fue sombría. Los difuntos fueron enterrados, y los árboles fueron plantados sobre ellos en la manera tradicional de los dalishanos. El clan pronunció las oraciones y el canto, el Uthenera por los elfos caídos, y luego se reunieron en torno al fuego de regreso en el campamento para seguir honrando a los muertos. Renya se sentó en silencio junto a Tamlen. Miró a Hahren Marathari y Merrill tratando de consolar a los elfos que hemos perdido seres queridos. Ella reprimió una sonrisa. Las palabras calmantes llegaron tan naturalmente a Marathari, pero Merrill ... bueno, ella se preocupó profundamente, pero el tacto nunca fue una de sus puntos fuertes. Ashalle se acercó y se sentó junto a Renya, sosteniendo algo en su mano. Ella le dio un codazo a Renya y le entregó un hermoso cuchillo de caza tallado.

"Él ... quiero que tengas esto, da'len" dijo Ashalle con tristeza, mirando el cuchillo-. "Le sirvió bien durante muchos años, y haré lo mismo por ti".

Renya tomó el cuchillo con suavidad "Ma serannas, Mamae", dijo, mirando el rostro de su madre. Ella lo metió en su cinturón. "Ma serannas", dijo "de nuevo en voz baja", a propósito de que soy digna de este regalo ". Ashalle le acarició la rodilla con una pequeña sonrisa y se volvió a ver el fuego.

Renia miró al fuego también, la ira hirviendo dentro de ella. Ella nunca perdonaría a los shemlen por esto.

Hahren Paivel acaba de terminar de hablar con un grupo de dolidos elfos. Miró fijamente al fuego durante unos minutos, con las manos cruzadas delante de él. "Somos los dalishanos", dijo, por fin mirando hacia arriba. "guardianes de la sabiduría perdida, los caminantes de la senda solitaria" "somos los últimos de los Elvhen ..."

"Y nunca nos volveremos a someter" Renya murmuró junto con el.

Un día ellos se lo merecerán a ella ya los de su tipo, un día incluso ella mandaría a los shemlen. Ella sostendría una espada en su garganta y miraría mientras pedían misericordia. ¿Y se las daría? Renya se burló de la idea.

* * *

9:27 Dragón

"Los que se oponen a ti a la ira del cielo", el hombre blindado entonó a sí mismo, avanzando.

"¡Por favor, no! ¡Creadores, líbranos!" exclamó el elfo, arrojándose frente a su falon'saota, su unión, y su hijo. La mujer sacó al vacío y corrió, mirando a su esposo desarmado que estaba de pie desafiante frente al templario que se avecinaba.

"El viento arrancará sus naciones de la faz de la tierra, caerá un rayo del cielo", continuó el templario, impasible.

"¿Que te hemos hecho?"

"Y clamarán sus sus falsos dioses, y encontrarán silencio".

De repente, el templario lanzado al grito de dolor, arrugandose. Un crujido asqueroso hizo callar su grito y cayó a la tierra, muerto. Un elfo muy desesperado brinco de él, mirando al miembro del clan que tenía permanecido donde estaba. Miró a su salvador, todavía aterrorizado.

"Ma serannas", gritó, antes de girar y correr para alcanzar a su esposa. Nuevos gritos atraparon las orejas del guerrero. Volviéndose, elfo siente que la ira volvía a surgir.

Otro templario arrojó una antorcha ardiendo en una tienda cercana y el otro a los aterrorizados huir de ella, solo para atacantes por algunos de sus camaradas. Se volvió y vio una pequeña niña Elfa a pies pies de distancia, llorando.

"¡Mamae! ¡Mamae!" Ella llamó, mirando a todos lados y sosteniendo un pequeño juguete.

"Bienaventurados los que están ante los corruptos y los malvados y no vacilan", entonaba, dibujando su espada. la nova finalmente finalmente lo notó y miró hacia arriba a la masa blindada que avanzaba, demasiado aterrorizada para correr o gritar "Bienaventurados los pacificadores, los campeones de lo justo". la espada por encima de su cabeza "muere, pagano".

"¡Nae!"

El templario tropezó. Algo pesado acababa de golpear por la espalda No, no golpeado. Algo pesado estaba ahora atado a él, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de su garganta. Rugió, tratando de deshacerse de la criatura.

"¡Corre, da'len! ¡Corre ahora!"

la pequeña niña vista al elfo en la espalda del templario por un minuto, antes de volverse. Merrill, Elgarán la bendecía, apareció y se hizo a la chica, que la siguió. Lanzando una mirada preocupada hacia el elfo colgado en la espalda del templario, ella conduce a la niña después de los elfos en retirada.

El hombre retrocedió en un árbol, y Renia sintió que el aire era golpeado fuera de ella. Se maldijo en silencio. Ella no tenía agarrado su arco, y sus dos sueños estaban alojados en ese otro templario. Había sido cazadora durante años, pero cuando vio la niña en problemas, se tenía asustado y corrió hacia el templario desarmado. Fue una jugada estúpida.

Renya perdió el agarre y cayó a la tierra, jadeando. fulminó con la mirada al templario que avanzaba hacia ella y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, pero una mano de guantelete la golpeó en la cabeza y cayó. Parpadeó y trató de convencerse que todavía tenía un templario avanzado y no dos o tres, pero tenía problemas concentrándose por las palpitaciones en su cabeza.

"Bienaventurados los justos, las luces en la sombra", dijo el templario ahora, mirando al elfo. Ella trató de sentarse de nuevo, pero se desplomó bajo su segundo golpe. "En su sangre está escrita la voluntad del creador". Él sonrió. "Tú eres inmundicia, el oído de cuchillo, y el creador de la odia. Yo purifico este mundo para él y en su nombre".

Renania tenía problemas para concentrar los ojos, y sus palabras son como si estuvieran resonando en un cañón. "¿Creador?" se las arregló. "¿Creía que los Shemlen le habían enojado tanto que los abandonó?"

Vio la hoja bajar y rodar fuera del camino. Su cabeza latía más fuerte y ella gimió y se acostó sobre su espalda de nuevo. Mezclado en los ecos de su mente eran los gritos de su clan. Pensó que había oído a alguien llamándola. El templario avanzó hacia ella molesto.

"No te burles del creador. ¡Sus elegidos serán recompensados en Su Trono!"

"Sí ... y tú eres uno de ellos, ¿no? ¿Su elegido?" Renya se arrastraba, mirándolo. O al menos, uno de ellos. Ella iba a morir, y dolorosamente, pero ella seguía siendo desafiante contra el shemlen hasta que tomaran su aliento de ella.

El rostro del templario se volvió feo. "y huyeron hacia las tinieblas y desaparecieron," el entonaba, levantando la espada por encima de ella. Renya cerró los ojos, no pudo moverse del caminó de nuevo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando la hoja perforó su abdomen, casi clavándosela en el suelo.

"Hacedor, mis enemigos son abundantes. ¡Muchos son los que se levantan contra mí!", Exclamó. Levantó la espada y la bajó de nuevo. Y otra vez.

"Pero mi fe me sostiene. ¡No temeré a la legión, si se levantan contra mí!" Él le arrancó la espada, sus facciones retorcidas en el odio mientras miraba fijamente al elfo que moría a sus pies. Renia solo pudo jadear en agonía. El mundo comenzó a oscurecerse y oyó un silbido en el viento.

"Es el aliento de Falon'din. Viene a por mí", pensó, aturdida. Oyó un fuerte ruido metálico junto a ella, pero apenas lo notaba, escuchando de nuevo el viento. Estaba llamándola a ella.

"¡Renya! ¡Renya!" Entonces, "Tamlen, ¡ayudame!"

¿Tamlen? No, no vengas por Tamlen. dejalo ir. Él tiene su falon'saota, y una pequeña hija. dejalo ir.

"El arco de Andruil ... Necesitamos movernos, ahora. El último de ellos está muerto; debería ser capaz de llevarlo hacia el campamento".

¿El último de ellos? Eso estaba bien entonces. Renya se unirá a su clan pronto. Su corazón se sentía pesado con la idea de que todo su clan se perdió ante los templarios, pero era difícil de sentir por mucho tiempo. Fuertes brazos la levantaron.

"Vamós lethallan vas a estar bien". Falon'din casi sonaba como Tamlen.

Lo sé. Ya no tengo ningún dolor. Es maravilloso.

"Renya, no te atrevas a dejarme, ¿entiendes?"

Está bien, Merrill. Falon'din es justo como Tamlen.

"No te preocupes, todo va a ..."

Y con eso, todo se oscureció.

* * *

Notas:

Como siempre, no hay dueña del mundo Dragon Age ni de los personajes que lo componen. ¡Solo espero que esta historia sea la alegría de la gente!

Traducción:

Ar tu na'lin emma mi - Veré tu sangre en mi hoja.

Mir - mi.

da'len - niño pequeño, un término de cariño.

da'vhenan - pequeño corazón, otro término de cariño.

Mamae - Mamá.

falon'saota - unión, el equivalente dalishano del matrimonio.

ma serannas - gracias.

Nae - no.

Elgar'nan - Literalmente "gran espíritu" es el padre y dirige el panteón dalishano junto a Mythal.

dar'misu - literalmente "pequeña espada" - una espada corta, un poco más larga que una daga.

Andruil -Diosa dalishana de la caza.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenos días, tardes o noches vengo a continuación trayendo otro capitulo de esta maravillosa historia

Como la historia no me pertenece, la historia pertenece a AthenaTseta cuya historia puede visitar en el siguiente enlace archiveofourown-org / works / 9488648 / chapters / 21470471, yo solo la traduzco que la disfruten.

tampoco olviden visitar su blog ambigamingcorner-com

recuerden cambiar el guion por un punto

Las decisiones, incluso las realizadas con fines nobles, tienen consecuencias.

Hay indicios de violencia bastante gráfica contra un personaje en este capítulo. Puse una advertencia para "Representaciones gráficas de violencia" en la descripción, así que no siempre puedo advertir sobre esto en las notas, pero tengo en cuenta que se mencionan algunas cosas bastantes oscuras en el juego (y DLC) que se exploran un poco a lo largo de esta ficción. Si se vuelve realmente salvaje, cambia las advertencias según sea necesario AT

* * *

En la finca de un arl:

"Estos son sellos Orlesianos ... Estos papeles son de la milicia Orlesiana ..." La joven bardo se puso de pie y miró a su maestro bardo. "¡Esto es traición!"

"Ahora no" la maestra bardo corto. Ella giró su cabeza hacia un grito por el pasillo. "Tu necesitas moverte. ¡Ahora! ¡Dáste a todos lo que puedas!"

* * *

Algún lugar del bosque de Brecilian:

"Ella está despertando. Gracias a los creadores, ¡ella está desesperada!

"Silencio, Merril no la asustes".

"¿Ella estará bien, Hahren?

Renya gruñó, un coro de voces que la picotearon como pájaros. A su pequeño sonido, las voces se detuvieron. Abrió los ojos y vio las caras aliviadas de Ashalle y Merrill mirándola.

"¡Da'len, estás bien!" Gritó Ashalle, unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

Merril sostenía una de las manos de Renya entre las suyas. "Mythal nos preserve ... yo pen ... pensamos que te habíamos perdido ..."

Parpadeando lentamente, Renya examinó su entorno. Ella estaba dentro de una araña acostada en un petate elevado. Ashalle y Merrill la miraban ansiosas. La hahren, también, la estaba estudiando críticamente.

"¿Estoy ... muerta?", Graznó Renya. Ella aclaró su garganta.

"No, da'len", dijo Ashalle, frotando el cabello de Renya con ternura "estas viva y bien .estás en casa. Los templarios se fueron. Estas seguros. Todos estamos seguros".

Renya la miró, desconcertada, las palabras le viene lentamente. "¿Pero cómo cómo ...?

"Descansa, da'len", dijo la hahren, dándole palmaditas en la mano y levantándose. Ella le indico a las otras dos cosas que sigan. "Habrá un tiempo para las preguntas después, por ahora, para dormir". aún más, mirando a Renya. Se veía triste mientras sus ojos viajaban hacia los vendajes en la parte inferior del abdomen de su amiga.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y miró hacia atrás al rostro de Renya. "Me alegro que estes bien". Besó una Renya en su mejilla, demorandose un momento. Y luego ella se había ido, también, antes de que Renía podría reaccionar.

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron, y Renya empezó a quedarse dormida. Una pequeña anuncia la presencia de Tamlen, y ella abrió los ojos. Su cara nadó en el foco / Parecía enojado.

"¿Qué estabas pensando?", Exigió.

"¿Tamlen?"

"¿Un cazador, un buen cazador, ataca a un templario sin primero agarrar sus armas? ¿Dónde estaban tus dar'misu? ¿Dónde estaba tu arco?" Le gritó a ella. Sus cejas se levantaron con indignación.

"Esa chica estaba a punto de ser asesinada, ¿qué habrías ...?"

El se burlo "Dirthara'ma".

Renia se lanzó rápidamente e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Vio cómo el color se derritió del mundo, pero era demasiado terca para acostarse de nuevo. Tamlen la miraba sin pena.

"¿Cómo te atreves ...?" gruñó ella. "La próxima vez debería dejarla, ¿cuándo será la próxima vez que sea tu hija, seth'lin, y te alegrarás por mis acciones".

Las palabras furiosas flotaban en el aire cuando los dos elfos se miraban el otro al otro. Tamlen negó con la cabeza y se dio vuelta para irse. Renia siente que su labio se contraía como si gruñera. El otro se detuvo en la entrada y se giró de nuevo, lanzándole algo, que por poco atrapo. Era su arco, el que él había hecho para ella.

"Te hare sabre que tu arco mató a ese templario, Renya. Nadie puede escapar cuando el aliento de Falon'din viene por ellos, ni siquiera cuando su dueña lo olvida en casa", dijo rotundamente, sin mirarla.

Renya miró el arco en sus manos, su mente obstruida con demasiados pensamientos para hablar de ellos. Ella respiró hondo.

"Ma serannas, lethallin".

Tamlen finalmente la miró "Sathem. No lo menciones, Renya. Me alegro que estes bien"

* * *

En Denerim:

"Lástima, de verdad", dijo el hombre encapuchado, conversando, finalmente dejando caer el gato de nueve colas que sostenía. Recorrió con su dedo los lados agitados de la mujer mientras que colgaba flojamente de sus muñecas. El hombre parecía estar en la sangre roja en su piel.

"¿Un traidor a Orlais? Cuando haya terminado de divertirme contigo, te vendrás a la emperatriz y ella decidirá qué hacer contigo por tu traición." La miró con cariño. "" Pero odio a tu mascota ... a su mascota "". Ella tenía razón. Su ruiseñor canta tan dulcemente ".

La joven sintió que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y que no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo. El guardia se rió y luego la abofeteó con fuerza. "Juguemos un poco más antes de ir a la cama, ¿de acuerdo?" Cogió una pequeña cuchilla que parecía un bisturí y la estudió. la prisionera lo estudió junto con él.

"No ..." susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Por favor no ..."

Nada podría ser peor que esta noche.

* * *

Notas:

Traducción:

Hahren - respetado anciano de los dalishanos, guardián.

Aravel - barcos de tierra dalishanos; las casas en que los dalishanos viven y se trasladan cuando viajan a una nueva área.

Da'len - niño pequeño; expresión de cariño

Dar'misu - literalmente "pequeña cuchilla"

Dirthara'ma - literalmente "puedes aprender"; generalmente dicho como un insulto

Seth'lin - de sangre fina; un insulto

Ma serannas - gracias

Lethallin - amigo cercano, como un hermano

Sathem - de nada


	5. Chapter 5

Buenos días, tardes o noches vengo a continuación trayendo otro capitulo de esta maravillosa historia me disculpo por no haber publicado la semana pasada veran trabajo freelance y de ves en cuando me salen trabajos y me tenia super ocupada que no tuve oportunidad de traducir como queria

Como la historia no me pertenece, la historia pertenece a AthenaTseta cuya historia puede visitar en el siguiente enlace archiveofourown-org / works / 9488648 / chapters / 21470471, yo solo la traduzco que la disfruten.

tampoco olviden visitar su blog ambigamingcorner-com

recuerden cambiar el guion por un punto

* * *

Un viaje al puesto comercial invita a algunas interacciones coloridas con los humanos allí.

9:28 Dragon

"Y asegurate que esté bien atado. No podemos permitirnos perder nada de esa corteza de hierro," dijo el Maestro Ilen mientras su aprendiz y otro artesano llenaban uno de los aravales con productos para comerciar con los humanos. Se giró y vio a Renya acercarse a él.

"Ah, Renya. Si la hahren mencionó que tu y Tamlen vendrían con nosotros cuando fuéramos al puesto comercial hoy" dijo con aprobación. "Le dije que no necesitábamos que nuestros dos mejores cazadores vinieran con nosotros, pero ella insistió, especialmente después de las recientes redadas".

Renya asintió, viendo a Tamlen subir, sujetando su arco a su espalda. "Sí, Maestro Ilen. Pero no entiendo por qué comerciamos con los shemlen en absoluto ... "

El elfo mayor suspiró. "Es desafortunado, pero los humanos tienen acceso a metales y materiales que simplemente no tenemos aquí en el bosque. Y ocasionalmente los enanos también están comerciando. Nos pueden ayudar con nuestras armaduras y, "añadió con cariño, mirando las cuchillas duales en la cintura de Renya," tus espadas ".

"Ma nuvenin, hahren," Renya dijo con una sonrisa.

"Merril," El maestro Ilen dijo con un cortés asentimiento mientras se acercaba "No sabía que la primera del clan nos acompañaría también."

"No, no, nada de eso", dijo Merrill torpemente, colocando su bastón ligeramente en el suelo y mirando a Renya con significado. "Yo ... quería desearles el bien. Que Mythal los proteja y Sylaise los guíe a casa de forma segura ".

"Gracias, Merrill," dijo el Maestro Ilen gravemente, volviendo su atención al aravel. Renya parpadeó hacia Merrill.

"También deberías orar para que Andruil guíe mi arco en caso de que algo ocurra, de lo contrario todos volveremos como alfileteros", dijo con un poco de humor.

"Preferiría que Mythal te protegiera", Merrill respondió en voz baja, dando un pequeño paso adelante y tomando la mano de Renya con una mirada ansiosa sobre el hombro de Renya hacia Ilen. "Vuelve segura".

Renya sonrió. Las manos de Merrill eran tan cálidas, suaves y hormigueaban de poder ... Su corazón se agitó un poco. "Siempre lo hago."

Merrill levantó sus cejas. "No, no lo haces".

"Fue una vez ..."

"¡Un oso casi te quita la pierna!"

"Se mejoró."

"¿Y el templario?" Merrill desafió.

"Bueno ..." Ella fingió parecer tímida, pero lo arruinó haciendo un guiño a la primera, quien negó con la cabeza. "Nuevamente, mejoró".

Merrill le devolvió la mirada al cazador. "Eres imposible."

"Estaré a salvo".

Merril tomó los brazos superiores de Renya y los acercó hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Renya sonrió, mirando a los olivos ojos, y agarró los brazos de Merril, también.

"Prometemelo, Renya."

Renya asintió y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Merrill. "Lo prometo, Merrill. Tel'enfenim. Te preocupas demasiado por mí ".

La primera asintió y luego la soltó. "Por supuesto que sí", dijo con firmeza. "Alguien tiene que hacerlo." Ella agarró su bastón con fuerza.

Otro elfo se acercó entonces. Aunque tenía alrededor de la edad de Renya, su frente estaba despejada. "¿Eres Renya?", Preguntó con cierta emoción. Renya y Merrill compartieron una mirada. Él estaba hablando en la lengua común.

"¿Si?"

"¡Oh wow! Mi nombre es Pol, acabo de llegar hace unos días. Me dijeron que fuera a buscar a una cazadora llamada Renya y que la acompañara en su viaje con los comerciantes ".

Renya parpadeó al emocionado elfo. "¿Oh? Eso es ... "Ella negó con la cabeza, sin comprender. Con una mirada a su frente clara, agregó, "No eres dalishano, ¿o sí?"

El elfo parecía avergonzado. "Correcto. Supongo que es bastante obvio. Lo siento. Soy nuevo aqui. Me escapé de la elferia en Denerim, y tu clan fue el primero a quien vine. Tu ... la hahren dijo que podía quedarme ".

"Oh. Bien, bienvenido, Pol, "dijo cortésmente Renya. Ella inclinó la cabeza. "¿Elferia?"

Pol suspiró. "Sí, es una ... gran área amurallada en una ciudad humana donde viven los elfos. Son ... lugares terribles, en realidad. "Pareció triste por un momento. "Si nos atrapan tratando de escapar usualmente somos encarcelados y ejecutados. Yo fui uno de los afortunados que logró escapar ".

"Oh". Entonces él era un elfo de la ciudad, un oído plano. Pero él había regresado a los dalishanos; ella lo recibiría en casa. "Bueno, Pol, estamos contentos de tenerte de regreso. Si, estamos en camino hacia el puesto comercial, y- "

"¿Así que en realidad sales a cazar?" Pol interrumpió emocionado. Renya levantó una ceja hacia él. Ella asintió con la cabeza a Merrill cuando la primera le apretó el brazo antes de regresar al campamento.

"Si."

"Eso es ... guau. Nunca he matado nada antes. Todos con los que hablé me han dicho que eres una buena cazadora, una de las mejores ... "

Renya sonrió. "Ma serannas, Pol. Gracias."

"Simplemente no dejes que te muestre sus habilidades de arquería". Tamlen apareció junto a Renya con una sonrisa. Ella tiró teatralmente y lo golpeó con el hombro. Ambos se rieron de la mirada confundida de Pol.

"Estamos listos para irnos", dijo el Maestro Ilen mientras conectaba el aravel con los pocos caballos del clan. Los elfos comenzaron a caminar fuera del campamento.

"Nunca he estado en una ciudad humana", comentó Renya. "¿A qué se parece?"

Los ojos de Pol estaban muy abiertos. "¿De Verdad? Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido. Son grandes. Realmente grande, y tienen estos enormes edificios todos juntos. Es como si no pudieras respirar, todo está tan cerca ... "

"¿No hay árboles? "

"¿En Denerim?" Pol negó con la cabeza. "No, muy pocos. Hay uno grande en la elfería pero ... "Miró alrededor del bosque y su cara se relajó. "Me gusta mucho aquí ya".

"No puedo imaginar estar en otro lado", dijo Tamlen. Renya estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

En Valence, Orlais:

La Venerada Madre suspiró, mirando a las hermanas laicas rezarle a Andraste. Esperó a que terminara la que tenía el cabello rojo encendido y la siguió hasta una de las habitaciones laterales.

"Debes ir a Lothering y servir a la Capilla por un tiempo, Hermana", dijo. La hermana laica levantó la vista del libro que acababa de sacar de la estantería.

Por supuesto, madre. ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó allí?

La madre de la Capilla suspiró de nuevo. "Sé que me seguiste aquí desde Amaranthine, hermana Leliana, pero ... creo que serás capaz de servir al Creador en Lothering", dijo con sentido, sosteniendo la mirada de la hermana laica.

La hermana Leliana asintió con tristeza. "Entiendo, Madre Dorothea. Por supuesto, no deseo dejarte ", añadió en voz baja. La madre Dorothea puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la hermana Leliana.

"Ninguno de nosotros desea salir de casa, Leliana. Pero todos debemos ir a donde más nos necesitan. El hogar siempre estará ahí para ti cuando estés listo para regresar ", dijo la Madre Venerada amablemente.

"Gracias Madre. Por todo ... "La Hermana Leliana respondió con significado. La madre Dorothea le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla. "Me iré de una vez".

* * *

El barco de tierra dalishano alcanzó el puesto comercial unos días más tarde.

"uh oh," Renya dijo oscuramente a Tamlen con una cabeceada hacia algunas de las otras personas que descansan en el puesto. Las mujeres Shemlen en batas amarillas y rojas estaban sentadas en bancos de madera, comiendo su almuerzo y charlando felizmente. Un solo hombre blindado estaba cerca de ellas, inspeccionando el mundo a través de la rendija de su casco.

"Templario", murmuró Tamlen.

"¿Deberíamos volver?" El maestro Ilen también habia notado a las shemlen de la capilla.

"No, creo que si dejamos solos al shemlen, no tienen motivo para atacarnos", dijo Renya, sin apartar los ojos del templario, que ahora también la estaba mirando fijamente. Se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado.

"Él está aquí cuidando a su elvyr'asha". Tamlen señaló a todas las mujeres sentadas a los pies del templario y lanzó una mirada de reojo a Renya, que se rió entre dientes.

"Vin. Pero ¿cómo puede mantener tantos? ", Preguntó Renya en un susurro teatral. "Seguramente no quedarán impresionados con sus da'edhis ..."

Tamlen rió disimuladamente. "Eres terrible."

"Acabemos con esto lo más rápido posible", interrumpió el Maestro Ilen, agarrando sus mercancías e indicando que su aprendiz y Pol deberian copiarlo. Renya y Tamlen los siguieron y el pequeño grupo se acercó a un puesto con dos hombres humanos detrás.

"Ah, los Dalishanos", dijo uno con una pequeña sonrisa. "Nos preguntábamos cuándo regresarían".

"Andaran atish'an", dijo el Maestro Ilen cortésmente. "¿Tienen lana o algodón hoy?"

Renya observó con interés cómo los humanos regateaban con el Maestro Ilen. Nunca antes había ido al puesto comercial, y fue fascinante ver lo importante que era el dinero para los humanos. No parecían preocuparse por el bien común de la forma en que los dalishanos lo hacen.

"Estos han sido finamente hechos," dijo el maestro Ilen, sacudiendo la cabeza con molestia. "no hay artesanía más fina que la artesanía dalishana, te lo aseguro." sobre todo cuando se trata de arcos.

"¿Estamos armando a los shemlen?" Murmuró Renya a Tamlen. Se encogió de hombros mientras veía la escena desarrollarse con asombro.

"Y estas ovejas han sido cuidadas, el creador las bendiga", dijo el primer hombre con vehemencia. "Está llegando al final de nuestra esquila, Maestro Elfo. Entonces, tomaremos los arcos, por esta cantidad aquí ... "Empujó hacia adelante una pila de material. El Maestro Ilen lo estudió cuidadosamente y el humano lo observó con los brazos cruzados.

"Si quieres más que eso, tendremos que empezar a ver algo de oro".

"Elgar'nan, no puedes hablar en serio ..."

"Aquí", dijo el otro hombre, animándose un poco. "Deja que ese nos muestre cuán buenas son tus mercancías". Indicó a Renya con un gesto de cabeza descuidado. El Maestro Ilen se volvió y vio una coincidencia de dudas en los rostros de Renya y Tamlen.

"Que sea un espectáculo y vamos a hacer que valga la pena", continuó el hombre, dejando caer una moneda sobre el mostrador. El maestro Ilen miró a su alrededor en los otros puestos… dudó que todos aceptarían bienes dalishanos como pago, y había muchos araveles para reconstruir...

"Haré esto", dijo Renya en voz baja. Sin esperar una respuesta, dio un paso adelante y tendió su mano para el arco. Ahora enfrentado a la entrega de su nuevo producto, el hombre vaciló. Renya sonrió, aunque la expresión no llegó a sus ojos.

"Tengo un arco propio, sh-humano. No necesito robarte este ".

El hombre le entregó lentamente el arco y Renya la inclinó con una flecha.

"¿Cual es el objetivo?"

"…lo que quieras que sea dalishano."

Decidiendo que el templario estaba fuera de los límites, buscó algo más para disparar.

"La manzana. Allá arriba ", dijo, apuntando.

"¿Qué? No veo una manzana ... "

Renya disparó, golpeando una pequeña manzana verde en lo alto de las ramas del árbol. Ella silenciosamente le dio las gracias a Andruil cuando la manzana cayó al suelo antes de volverse hacia los dos humanos y sonreirles dos hombres la miraban con la boca abierta. Con interés, también notó que los otros comerciantes y los shemlen de la Capilla la estaban mirando también, aunque la mayoría de ellos parecían tener miedo.

"Bien, bien ... Otro objetivo, entonces".

Renya miró a Tamlen y el fantasma de una sonrisa pasó por su rostro. "Pon la manzana en tu cabeza", sugirió, "y le dispararé".

"Creador, ¿estás loca?"

"No, solo un tiro muy bueno". Ignoraba a Tamlen, que la miraba incrédula. El Maestro Ilen también la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Recordando la mirada furtiva del Maestro Ilen alrededor de los otros comerciantes, decidió divertirse un poco más con los humanos.

"Querías un espectáculo, ¿no? Dispararé una manzana a tu cabeza y luego nos pagarás el doble de lo que prometiste ".

"¿Y qué pasa si fallas?" Preguntó el hombre de un trago.

Renya se obligó a sí misma a reír. "Estoy segura de que los templarios se encargaran de eso".

"Reconfortante", el hombre gimió. Su socio comercial lo codeó.

"Vamos. Tú eres el que quería que ella eligiera los objetivos".

"Lo haré", dijo una voz ligera detrás de ellos. Renya se volvió a tiempo para ver al templario caminando frente a una de las mujeres de la capilla.

"No, hermana. Esto es muy peligroso. Y tonto ", refunfuñó. Continuó mirando a los elfos con su mano sobre su espada.

Renya gruñó y apuntó con cuidado a la manzana verde que ahora descansaba cuidadosamente sobre la cabeza del alto comerciante. En silencio oró a Andruil para que guiara su flecha; ella realmente no quería provocar a los templarios. El aire a su alrededor se detuvo y ella se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando. Ella dejó volar la flecha.

Con un crujido sordo, la manzana quedó atrapada en un árbol detrás del hombre. Se levantó un suspiro colectivo, incluido el de Renya.

"¿Satisfecho?", Preguntó secamente.

El comerciante, que estaba muy pálido, asintió y le entregó la moneda y la lana prometidas. Renya arrojó el arco sobre su mesa y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

Después de comerciar y comprar productos de unos pocos comerciantes más, todos muy felices de darles a los dalishanos descuentos muy buenos, el maestro Ilen y su compañía comenzaron a dejar el puesto comercial para su campamento. Apenas habían avanzado unos metros cuando encontraron el camino bloqueado por un templario.

"Disculpe", dijo el Maestro Ilen con cortesía forzada. "Estamos tratando de regresar pacíficamente a nuestros hogares".

"Ustedes las orejas de cuchillo no tienen derecho de tomar los bienes humanos", dijo a través de su casco.

"Hemos comercializado por ellos" , dijo el Maestro Ilen pacientemente. "O comprado con monedas obtenidas honestamente".

"Déjalos pasar, ser caballero", dijo la misma voz tranquila de antes. Renya estaba mirando demasiado fuerte al templario como para pensarlo.

"No, hermana. Creo que estas orejas de cuchillo necesitan saber quiénes son sus superiores. Les quitas a los humanos, también debes pagar ".

El Maestro Ilen tomó una respiración profunda. "Pagamos".

Pero el templario los ignoró. "Creo que una buena donación a la Capilla está en orden, aquí, ¿no crees?"

"No, no lo creo en absoluto", interrumpió el aprendiz del Maestro Ilen antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo. Tamlen tiró del joven elfo detrás de él con molestia.

"Si es lo que pensé, te queda algo de plata ¿verdad? Creo que veintiséis piezas serán muy útiles ", dijo el templario, tendiéndole la mano.

"Entonces no nos quedará nada", respondió el Maestro Ilen, deliberadamente sin alcanzar su monedero.

"Estoy esperando, orejas de cuchillo"

"Ser caballero, dejalos"

"Suficiente, hermana. Ofrecí viajar contigo y protegerte. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. ¡Otra palabra de usted y yo aseguraré su seguridad permanente de estos elfos! "Amenazó el hombre. La mujer que él llamó "hermana" guardó silencio.

El Maestro Ilen suspiró. Renya apretó su mandíbula mientras lentamente le entregaba la bolsa de dinero. El templario se lo arrebató, y Tamlen hizo un ruido indignado a su lado. Pero, salvo asesinar a los templarios, no había nada que pudieran hacer. El templario resopló y se alejó, contando las monedas.

"Vamonos. Rápidamente, "dijo el Maestro Ilen, instando a los caballos a avanzar. "Es solo moneda de shemlen ..."

Tamlen se quedó al frente con Ilen, y Renya se contuvo, protegiendo la parte trasera de la procesión. Habían caminado solo unos minutos cuando escuchó pasos detrás de ella. Se giró y vio una figura que corría hacia ellos. La figura tenía una capa de viaje de color marrón claro envuelta alrededor de ella y su capucha estaba oscureciendo su rostro a la luz tenue, pero Renya todavía podía distinguir los colores brillantes de las túnicas de la Capilla debajo. Ella sacó su arco con cautela, pero la mujer levantó sus manos vacías.

"No tengo mucho", susurró la mujer. Sonaba diferente a la mujer que había ofrecido ser el "objetivo" de Renya. Ella tomó un anillo de su dedo y se lo ofreció a Renya. "Pero por favor toma esto. Está adornado con el símbolo de la novia del creador Andraste y te protegerá ".

Renya simplemente la miró, consciente de que el aravel continuaba en su camino. Ella bajó su arco.

"Por favor, no tengo mucho tiempo", instó la mujer. "Solo pude escabullirme y pronto me extrañarán". Empujó el anillo hacia Renya, que se apartó. "Sin duda te has ganado esto con tu moneda y paciencia. No sé por qué estaba actuando así. Por lo general, es muy amable ... "

Renya negó con la cabeza, sin escuchar. Miró el anillo que se le ofrecía en la palma extendida de la mujer. Con un suspiro, se adelantó y volvió a cerrar la mano de la mujer alrededor del anillo.

"No creo en tu ... Andrista", dijo, sin reconocer el nombre que la mujer le había dicho. "Y no deseo nada que tenga que ver con tu Shantri".

"¿Renya?" La voz de Tamlen flotó hacia ella. Renya inclinó su cabeza, considerando a la mujer frente a ella.

"¿Hermana?" Gritó una voz desde la otra dirección.

El templario venía. Renya apretó la mandíbula, mirando por encima de los hombros de la mujer. Volvió a mirar a la mujer que tenía delante y la mujer se sobresaltó por su repentina severidad. El elfo parecía que estaba luchando por decir algo.

"Tu ... bondad ... es apreciada, sin embargo".

Antes de que la mujer pudiera responder, la elfa desapareció detrás del resto de sus compañeros.

Notas:

¡El próximo capítulo vamos a comenzar el juego! Lo prometo :) ¡Los comentarios y sugerencias siempre son apreciados!

También traté de rectificar una leve inconsistencia del juego, ya que el informe de Leliana sobre su pasado y las ubicaciones mostradas en su DLC no coinciden exactamente. Evitar spoilers para personas que no han jugado el juego y están leyendo esto de todos modos :) pero si no está seguro de lo que estoy hablando, envíe un comentario (o PM en Twitter) y voy a derramar todos los frijoles (jaja)

Traduccion:

ma nuvenin - será como diga / como desee.

hahren - respetado elfo anciano / líder.

aravel - barcos de tierra dalishano.

Tel'enfanim - no te preocupes.

elvyr'asha - básicamente significa "harén" o un grupo de, digamos, mujeres sueltas.

da'edhis - un comentario negativo sobre el tamaño de parte de la anatomía de un hombre.

andaran atish'an - un saludo formal; "Te doy la bienvenida a este / a mi lugar de paz"

shemlen - literalmente "niños rápidos"; ahora se usa como un término insultante para los humanos.

dioses elficos:

Elgar'nan - el padre de todos; él lidera el panteón.

Andruil - diosa de la caza.


	6. Chapter 6

Buenos días, tardes o noches vengo a continuación trayendo otro capitulo de esta maravillosa historia tarde pero seguro les traigo un capitulo mas de esta historia

Como la historia no me pertenece, la historia pertenece a AthenaTseta cuya historia puede visitar en el siguiente enlace archiveofourown-org / works / 9488648 / chapters / 21470471, yo solo la traduzco que la disfruten.

tampoco olviden visitar su blog ambigamingcorner-com

recuerden cambiar el guion por un punto

* * *

Presagios de sombras comienzan a aparecer, y algunos humanos perdidos ponen en movimiento eventos que nunca podrían haber imaginado.

9:29 Dragon

Una hermana de la capilla se arrodilló frente a la gran estatua de Andraste en la capilla de Lothering. "Quien se arrepienta, que tenga fe, que no se deje llevar por la oscuridad del mundo, conocerá la verdadera paz", cantaba. Levantó la mirada hacia la hermosa mujer inmortalizada en mármol ante ella y colocó una mano donde la profunda cicatriz del cuchillo aún persistía. "Busco la paz, mi señora", susurró. "Sin embargo, ¿me atormentas con tales visiones?" Ella bajó la cabeza otra vez.

"Oh Creador, mírame arrodillarme, porque camino solo donde me quieras, me paró solo en los lugares que has bendecido, cantó solo las palabras que colocas en mi garganta". Su voz se detuvo, pero ella continuó. "Mi Hacedor, conoces mi corazón. Toma de mí una vida de dolor. Sácame de un mundo de dolor. Juzgadme digno de vuestro infinito orgullo ... "

"¿Hermana Leliana?"

La hermana laica se detuvo en su canto, la voz de la Madre Venerada navegando a través del tabernáculo débilmente iluminado. Ella se levantó.

"Madre, lo siento si la he molestado."

"No, en absoluto", dijo la Madre Venerada amablemente, sonriendo y poniendo una mano en el hombro de la Hermana Leliana. "Dime qué te preocupa, mi niña".

La pelirroja suspiró. Miró a los ojos de su superior, esperando lo mejor. "Mis sueños, madre ... Hay una gran oscuridad que se traga la tierra. Estoy en un acantilado, mirando la luz mientras se consume, y luego ... Caigo en la oscuridad. "La hermana laica se detuvo, pensando. Ella recordó sentirse como si supuestamente alguien estuviera allí para atraparla.

"¿Qué crees que significa?"

"Creo que ... es una visión del Creador", dijo la hermana Leliana. Ella vio la expresión incrédula en el rostro de la Venerada Madre. "YO…"

"¿Piensas eso en tu corazón, mi niña?"

"Lo hago, madre", dijo la hermana Leliana, mirando hacia abajo. Deseaba estar de vuelta con la madre Dorothea; ella lo habría entendido.

"El Creador nos ha abandonado, hermana", dijo la Madre amablemente. "Y no nos habla en nuestros sueños".

"Yo ... sé lo que vi", respondió la hermana Leliana en voz baja. Pero la Venerada Madre negó con la cabeza otra vez.

"Fue un sueño, y nada más", respondió la mujer mayor con firmeza. "el creador no te habla a ti, ni a nadie más de esta edad. Él solo le habló a Andraste. Lamento que tus sueños te hayan molestado. Ella habló en un tono que terminó la conversación.

La hermana suspiró. "Gracias por su indulgencia, madre", dijo en voz baja. "Creo que puedo ir a contemplar el canto en el jardín. El sol está saliendo, y un poco de aire fresco puede ayudar a aclarar mis pensamientos ".

"Como desees", dijo la Madre Venerada amablemente, retirándose a sus aposentos.

Al salir, la hermana Ulivia y la hermana Helene, ambas de unos pocos años, la detuvieron.

"Hermana, has estado aquí por poco más de un año. Sugeriría que no empieces a difundir mentiras sobre ti mismo ", comentó la hermana Ulivia. "Todos somos iguales aquí, y existimos para servir al Creador y Su Novia, Andraste, no a nuestras propias fantasías ociosas.

"Sé lo que vi, y sé lo que creo", respondió la hermana Leliana con severidad.

"Un mal sueño, nada más", agregó la hermana Helene.

La hermana Leliana sacudió la cabeza hacia las dos mujeres que llevaban el mismo escepticismo y enojo en sus rostros, y luego abandonó el edificio para entrar en el pequeño jardín al lado del santuario.

Tomando una respiración profunda del aire fresco de la mañana, Leliana comenzó a sentirse mejor. Alzó la cabeza para mirar el cielo y logró sonreír. El creador fue bueno; seguramente había una razón para que este sueño la siguiera rondando. Mientras se dirigía a un banco al otro lado del jardín, un toque de color llamó su atención. Leliana jadeó. El rosal viejo, muerto, el que estaba programado para ser desenterrado en las próximas semanas, había florecido. Una única y hermosa rosa roja abrió sus pétalos al mundo, su belleza brillaba desafiando la muerte a su alrededor.

Leliana alzó las cejas. Esto fue. Esto era lo que el Creador quería decir. Algunos de los guardas grises que habían pasado por la ciudad habían susurrado rumores de engendros tenebrosos. Todos los descartaron como una orden de muerte que intentaba recuperar su honor. Leliana se acercó y tocó delicadamente la frágil flor, pensando. El creador no los había abandonado. Todavía había bondad en la oscuridad que se avecinaba, y Leliana juró que ayudaría de cualquier manera posible.

Presente – 9:30 Dragon

"¡Es un dalishano!" El shemlen y sus dos compañeros se detuvieron, uno de ellos cayó en el proceso.

Tamlen se puso de pie, enseñando el arco con una flecha dirigida al humano en el medio. Renya salió de las sombras, lista para soltar una flecha, y se paró al lado de su amigo, burlándose cuando el miserable shemlen jadeó y retrocedió.

"Y ustedes tres están en un lugar donde no deberían estar", dijo Tamlen amenazante.

"Déjanos pasar, elfo. No tienes derecho a detenernos ", dijo uno de los shemlen, poniendo sus manos en puños. Renya levantó una ceja.

"¿No?" Replicó Tamlen. "Simplemente veremos sobre eso." Miró a Renya. "Estas justo a tiempo. Encontré estos ... humanos merodeando por ahí. Bandidos, sin duda ".

"¡Nosotros ... no somos bandidos, lo juro!", Gritó el más alto shemlen. "Por favor, no nos lastimes".

"Tú shemlen eres patético" gruñó Tamlen, avanzando. Renya siguió su ejemplo. "Es difícil creer que nos hayan expulsado de nuestra patria".

"¡Nosotros, nosotros, nunca te hemos hecho nada, dalishano!" Tartamudeó otro. "¡Ni siquiera sabíamos que este bosque era suyo!"

Tamlen se agitó. "Este bosque no es nuestro, tonto. Has tropezado demasiado cerca de nuestro campamento. Ustedes shems son como los bichos. No podemos confiar en ustedes para no crear problemas. Renya estaba a punto de aceptar cuando uno de los shemlen lo interrumpió.

"¡No estamos aquí para causar problemas! ¡Honestamente! Encontramos una cueva, y esperábamos encontrar ... "

"¿Tesoro?" Suministro Tamlen.

"Así que son más como ladrones que verdaderos bandidos", agregó Renya con simulacro de comprensión.

"¡No! Quiero decir sí. Quiero decir, aquí, encontramos esto bien dentro de algunas ruinas antiguas. Estoy seguro de que hay más, pero no nos atrevimos a ir más allá ".

"¿Por qué no?", Preguntó Renya mientras Tamlen tomaba la pequeña ficha que el shemlen le ofreció.

"¡Hubo ... había demonios!", Dijo el alto shemlen con un estremecimiento. "Corrimos como locos lejos de allí".

"¿Esto es ... está escrito en elfico?" Preguntó Tamlen, mirando la ficha.

"Creo que me gustaría ver estas ruinas", dijo Renya conversacionalmente, su arco todavía entrenado en el más alto de los tres hombres frente a ella.

"Yo tambien", estuvo de acuerdo Tamlen, dirigiendo una severa mirada al shemlen.

"Por favor ... ser ... nosotros ... solo queremos ir a casa". Fue el corto el que habló ahora.

Pero Tamlen lo ignoró. "¿Dónde está esta cueva, humanos?"

El alto habló de nuevo. "Hacia el oeste. Es ... grande, y ... oscuro. Montones de piedras a su alrededor. ¡Por favor! ", Gritó, al ver que los elfos tiraban ligeramente de sus flechas.

"¿Qué dices, Lethallan? ¿Confías en ellos? ¿Deberíamos dejarlos ir?"

Renya giró su cara en un gruñido y dejó volar su flecha. Pasó volando junto a la oreja del alto Shemlen y se hundió en un árbol detrás de él. El hombre gritó y se llevó una mano a la oreja. Estaba sangrando por donde lo había cortado.

"Sí, no nos causarán más problemas".

Tamlen se rió. "Corre, entonces, pequeño shemlen. ¡Y no vuelvan hasta que los dalishanos hayamos tenido la oportunidad de avanzar!

Los hombres tropezaron con ellos mismos para irse. "Sí Sí. Por supuesto. Gracias. ¡Gracias! ", Balbuceaban mientras huían. Como uno, los elfos bajaron sus armas.

"Buen disparo, Lethallan", dijo Tamlen, impresionado. Renya lo miró.

"¿De que estas hablando? Falle."

Tamlen se rió, más fuerte esta vez. "Entonces, ¿vamos a ver si hay algo de verdad en esta cueva?"

Renya vaciló. No había cuevas en el área, y ella conocía cada centímetro de esta parte del bosque. Algo andaba mal. "¿No deberíamos decirle a la hahren? Ella podría estar interesada en estas tallas ... "

"Ella podría estarlo", respondió Tamlen, mirando en dirección al campamento. "Pero tal vez deberíamos verificarlo para asegurarnos de que no haya nada más primero". Vamonos. Dijeron que era hacia el oeste, ¿verdad? Y con eso, se fue. Renya negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose incómoda, y lo siguió.

Llegaron a la cueva un cuarto de hora más tarde.

"Interesante", murmuró Tamlen. "No recuerdo que una cueva estuviera aquí, ¿verdad?"

"No". Algo sobre el área la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

"Vamos, vamos a explorarlo".

"Tamlen, esta es una muy mala idea".

"¿Qué? ¿La intrépida Renya teme a una pequeña cueva? "Tamlen se burló de ella.

"los shemlen dijeron que había monstruos", dijo Renya, algo sin convicción.

Negando con la cabeza, Tamlen se quitó el arco de la espalda. "Probablemente solo un oso". Nada que no podamos manejar Venga."

Notas:

¡Aquí vamos!


	7. Chapter 7

Buenos días, tardes o noches vengo a continuación trayendo otro capitulo de esta maravillosa historia tarde pero seguro les traigo un capitulo mas de esta historia.

Como la historia no me pertenece, la historia pertenece a AthenaTseta cuya historia puede visitar en el siguiente enlace archiveofourown-org / works / 9488648 / chapters / 21470471, yo solo la traduzco que la disfruten.

tampoco olviden visitar su blog ambigamingcorner-com

recuerden cambiar el guion por un punto.

* * *

Renya y Tamlen encuentran más de lo que esperaban …

"Esta es una idea terrible, Tamlen", jadeó Renya en algún momento más tarde. Habían encontrado la cueva y se abrieron paso a través de las ruinas dentro de ella. Los shemlen tenían razón. Había monstruos y arañas gigantes, Renya se estremeció, y criaturas que ninguno de los elfos había visto antes. Ahora estaban parados frente a una gran estatua de Andruil, la diosa dalishana de los cazadores, maravillada de que existiera en un lugar que obviamente había sido diseñado por shemlen.

"Estamos bien, Renya. Te preocupas demasiado." Pero incluso Tamlen ahora tenía una vacilación en su voz. Ambos suspiraron. "No me gusta esto tampoco. Algo aquí se siente ... mal. Espera, ¿qué es eso?"

Algo destellaba a ellos en la oscuridad. Los dos elfos se acercaron, Renya con su mano en una de sus hojas. Era un espejo, sostenido por dos estatuas de piedra de shemlen, conspicuamente intactas, desafiando los restos a su alrededor. Las tallas de símbolos extraños decoraban el marco del espejo.

"Es tan hermoso, mira, lethallan", murmuró Tamlen. "Me pregunto qué dice ..."

"No lo sé. Deberíamos irnos, lethallin, mi sangre de repente está fría. Nada bueno puede venir de este lugar, estoy segura de eso ", dijo Renya.

"Solo quiero echarle un vistazo, vamos", dijo Tamlen obstinadamente. "No puedes ... espera, ¿viste eso? Algo simplemente se movió dentro del espejo. Se acercó, y Renya lo siguió, al borde. "Creo que sabe que estamos aquí. ¿Puedes sentir eso? Solo quiero echar un vistazo más de cerca. "Subió los escalones hacia el espejo, y de nuevo Renya lo siguió, un poco más lento esta vez.

"¿Viste eso? ¡Aquí está de nuevo! "Exclamó Tamlen. "Esta ... mostrandome lugares ..." Miró a Renya, quien se encogió de hombros, luego volvió al espejo. "Puedo ver ... algún tipo de ciudad. Subterránea. Y ... hay una gran oscuridad, y ... uh oh. Creo que me vio ... Ayuda ... ¡Ayuda! ¡No puedo mirar hacia otro lado! "

"¡Tamlen!", Gritó Renya, lanzándose hacia adelante para alejarlo del espejo cuando un rayo de luz blanca comenzó a inundarse. Ella sintió brevemente sus brazos alrededor de él, sintió que él la agarraba del hombro, antes de que la lanzaran hacia atrás y no supieran nada más.

* * *

"¿Puedes oírme?", Preguntó una voz profunda.

Renya abrió un ojo lloroso. El mundo estaba dando vueltas, pero ella solo logró distinguir a un humano con cabello negro de pie sobre ella.

"yo...lo siento mucho," dijo, antes de perder el conocimiento de nuevo.

* * *

Renya se despertó con un grito, surgiendo del petate que le habían puesto. Ella miró alrededor salvajemente, hasta que una voz familiar junto a ella cortó su pánico.

"Renya ... Silencio ..."

"¿Merrill?"

"Sí, da'vhenan. Está bien. Estás a salvo ahora." La primera estaba sosteniendo su mano, y se acercó para acariciar la mejilla de Renya.

Renya se relajó. "Claro que lo estoy. Estás aquí, "contestó, haciendo sonreír a Merrill.

"Ah, da'len. Veo que estás despierta," dijo la hahren, acercándose y arrodillándose junto a ella. "Es una suerte que Duncan te haya encontrado cuando lo hizo. No sé qué poder oscuro te retuvo, pero casi te desangra la vida. Fue difícil incluso para mi magia mantenerte con vida. "Merrill continuó arrodillándose junto a Renya, sosteniendo su mano protectora y con aspecto sombrío.

Renya parpadeó y sacudió su cabeza experimentalmente. "¿Duncan?"

"Un guarda gris, y un viejo amigo. Fue una suerte que te encontrara, y no puedo agradecerle lo suficiente. Si tu -"

"¿Y Tamlen?" Interrumpió la elfa más joven, su voz se alzó horriblemente. "¿Está ... está enfermo, también?"

La hahren suspiró, y Merrill sacudió un poco la cabeza. "Si se encontró con el mismo destino que tú, entonces sí, debe estarlo. Pero Duncan dijo que te encontró a solas en la boca de la cueva ...

la hahren continuó, hablando de engendros tenebrosos y una ruina y una maldición, pero Renya había dejado de prestar atención. Estaba mirando a Merrill a los ojos, como para leer las respuestas, o tal vez recoger la comodidad, en ellos. Tamlen no había regresado; el Guardiá Gris no lo había encontrado. ¿Y cómo había terminado en la entrada de la cueva? Lo último que recordaba era intentar apartar a Tamlen del espejo. La voz de la hahren flotó hacia ella.

"¿Encontraste algo más en la cueva?"

Renya buscó en su memoria. "Cadáveres ambulantes, y ... un espejo ..." susurró las dos últimas palabras.

"¿Cadáveres que caminan?" Preguntó la hahren. Ella suspiró. "Magia oscura, pero no engendros tenebrosos. ¿Y un espejo? ¿Un espejo causó todo esto? Nunca he oído hablar de esto en toda la tradición que hemos recopilado. Pero Tamlen todavía está perdido, y él es más valioso que todas las tradiciones y ruinas en esa cueva ".

Renya estuvo de acuerdo silenciosamente. Podía ver a su hija jugando con los otros novatos de aquí.

La hahren continuó. "Si él está tan enfermo como tú, su condición es grave". Duncan regresó a la cueva en busca de engendros tenebrosos, pero no podemos esperar que busque a Tamlen también. Debemos regresar a la cueva. ¿Podrías guiarnos, Da'len?"

"Por supuesto, Hahren. Me siento bien ", mintió Renya. Su cabeza estaba palpitando. Pero ls Hahren sonrió.

"Me alegra oír eso. Toma a Merrill. Ella sabe algo de mi magia, y el viaje de regreso de Tamlen será más seguro si ella está presente. Recuerda, si vuelves a encontrar este espejo, no lo toques ".

"¿No está interesada en las ruinas?"

"Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no, pero hay cosas más importantes en este mundo que las ruinas y la tradición. Te envío para recuperar a Tamlen y solo Tamlen. ¿Entiendes? "La hahren miró a Renya con una mirada penetrante.

"Sí, Hahren. Me iré de inmediato ".

* * *

"¿Estás segura de que este es el camino, Renya?", Preguntó Merrill mientras avanzaban por el bosque.

"Por supuesto, Merrill. Estaba por debajo de esta colina ... "

"Mira, hay un sitio para acampar. El fuego no se ha extinguido hace mucho tiempo ", dijo Fenarel. Renya asintió. Estaba contenta de que la hahren hubiera permitido que Fenarel viniera con ellas. Era un guerrero capaz, y Renya se alegró de tener más compañía mientras volvían a la cueva.

"¿Tal vez es el campamento del guarda gris? Renya ofreció.

"Posiblemente. Sigamos adelante ", dijo Merrill, mirando a su alrededor con inquietud. "Espera, ¿oyes eso?"

Todos escucharon atentamente.

"No oigo...nada. Ningún sonido del bosque," dijo Renya desconcertada.

"Exactamente", respondió Merrill, mirándola significativamente. "El bosque está muy tranquilo. Hay algo antinatural en el aire. Ella se estremeció. "Cuanto antes encontremos a Tamlen, antes podremos irnos. ¿De qué lado está la cueva desde aquí? Renya y Fenarel miraron a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal de una cueva.

"Ahí, lo veo", dijo Fenarel de repente, señalando hacia adelante.

"Eso es todo", afirmó Renya. Ella fijó sus rasgos y miró a Merrill, sintiendo que iba a estar enferma. "Vamonos."

Notas:

Traducción:

lethallan/lethallin - amigo cercano: -an es femenino, -in es masculino

hahren - respetado anciano Elfo o "guardián"

da'len - niño

da'vhenan - "corazón pequeño"; un término de cariño


	8. Chapter 8

Buenos días, tardes o noches vengo a continuación trayendo otro capitulo de esta maravillosa historia tarde pero seguro les traigo un capitulo mas de esta historia.

Como la historia no me pertenece, la historia pertenece a AthenaTseta cuya historia puede visitar en el siguiente enlace archiveofourown-org / works / 9488648 / chapters / 21470471, yo solo la traduzco que la disfruten.

tampoco olviden visitar su blog ambigamingcorner-com

recuerden cambiar el guion por un punto.

* * *

Renya enfrenta las consecuencias de su incursión en la cueva con Tamlen, y no es lo que ella espera.

Afortunadamente, ella y Tamlen habían erradicado a todos los monstruos que vivían en la cueva. Pero eso no disipó el incómodo sentimiento que colgaba sobre el lugar. Renya no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Merrill mirando las ruinas con interés, obviamente dividida entre querer estudiar el lugar y continuar buscando a su amigo. Fenarel negó con la cabeza.

"¿Otra vez?", Se quejó cuando Merrill se detuvo para mirar algunas tallas en una de las paredes. Miró a Renya. "¿No puedes hacer algo? Ya sabes cómo se pone ".

Renya arqueó una ceja hacia él. Caminó hacia donde Merrill caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, mirando las piedras.

"Una vez que hayamos encontrado a Tamlen, haremos otro viaje de regreso y podrás traer un poco de pergamino para tomar notas", susurró Renya para que solo Merrill pudiera oír. Merrill la miró, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Cómo puedes bromear ahora?", Preguntó incrédula, pero Renya vio que se sintió aliviada por la ruptura de la tensión.

"Porque si no lo hago, podría agregar otro desastre al que ya está aquí".

"Hemos estado explorando todas las habitaciones de esta cueva y no hay señales de Tamlen", murmuró Fenarel. "Deberíamos seguir adelante". Necesitamos encontrarlo ... o al menos su cuerpo. Debemos traer algo de vuelta ... "

Renya tragó saliva y notó que Merrill se mordía el labio. Ella suspiró, y Merrill la miró.

"Renya, ¿estás ... sintiéndote bien?", Preguntó Merrill frunciendo levemente el ceño. Renya se encogió de hombros.

"Sí, me siento bien. ¿Por qué?"

"Te ves muy pálida". Merrill sonaba preocupada. "Si quieres, Fenarel y yo podemos continuar, y ..."

"No", dijo Renya tercamente. "Quiero encontrar a Tamlen".

Continuaron más adentro de la cueva en silencio, y pronto encontraron el espejo. El humano de cabello negro estaba de pie delante de él, acariciando su barbilla, que estaba cubierta de algo negro y de aspecto rizado.

"Así que ... ¿Eso es una ardilla pegada a su cara?" Siseó Merrill a Renya. Renya se encogió de hombros, mirando al extraño shemlen.

El hombre se giró al acercarse y su mirada se posó en Renya. Él la miró con sorpresa.

"Eres la elfa que encontré en la entrada de esta cueva. Me sorprende que te hayas recuperado ", dijo el hombre con cierto sobresalto. Renya lo miró con una expresión indescifrable.

"Vin. Sí, "dijo, cambiando a la lengua común. "¿Eres el Guarda Gris que la Hahren Marathari menciono?"

El hombre sonrió. "Si, soy Duncan."

Renya asintió con la cabeza bruscamente. "Yo soy Renya. Te agradezco por mi rescate ".

"Es un placer conocerte finalmente. La última vez que te vi, apenas estabas consciente ".

Merrill intervino. "Andaran atish'an, Duncan de los Guardas Grises. Soy Merrill, la primera de Hahren Marathari ... su aprendiz ".

"Y yo soy Fenarel", dijo el otro elfo. "¿Tú ... viniste aquí solo, humano? ¿Luchando contra todas esas criaturas?"

"Lo hice", respondió Duncan con gravedad. "Pero admito que me hiciste un gran favor con tus propias habilidades. Espero que tu guardián no te haya enviado a buscarme. Le dije que estaría bien ".

Merrill negó con la cabeza. "Estamos aquí buscando a nuestro miembro del clan, Tamlen".

"Ya veo." Duncan se acarició la barba de nuevo. Él se volvió hacia el espejo. "Este espejo es de origen Tevinteriano, y en un tiempo contenía magia poderosa, pero con el tiempo, estas cosas a veces ... se rompen. Tú y tu miembro del clan Tamlen entraron a la cueva y descubrieron el espejo, ¿no? ", Preguntó, mirando por encima del hombro a Renya.

"Lo hicimos. Dijo que comenzó a hablar con él, y le mostró una ciudad subterránea, y luego ... supongo que me encontraste ", dijo Renya. Ella se sentía desorientada por este shemlen. La mayoría de ellos eran crueles con ella y su gente, pero este ... este la trataba con respeto. Ella no entendió.

Duncan se volvió para mirarlos de nuevo. "Este espejo se ha llenado de la corrupción de los engendros tenebrosos. El toque de Tamlen debe haberlo liberado. Eso es lo que te hizo enfermar ... y también a Tamlen, supongo ".

Renya miró al hombre con creciente confusión. El shemlen casi parecía arrepentido al escuchar que los elfos habían sido heridos.

"¿Tal vez podríamos traer este espejo de vuelta a nuestro campamento, dejar que la hahren lo mire?" Sugirió Fenarel. Pero Duncan negó con la cabeza.

"No, este espejo poseerá a cualquiera que se acerque demasiado a él. Debe ser destruido ".

"Pero no le temo a esta enfermedad", interrumpió Merrill, arqueando una ceja al humano. "La hahren conoce la cura".

Duncan miró a Renya. "Tu guardián puede saber cómo frenar la maldición, pero incluso ella no puede eliminarla. Puedo sentir la enfermedad en ti. Mira dentro de ti y dime lo que ves ".

Renya levantó sus cejas hacia él por un momento, luego cerró los ojos. Extraño ... era como si alguien estuviera cantando, muy lejos en la distancia, pero Renya estaba aterrorizada de saber más de la canción. Estaba llamándola, y saber más de la canción lo empeoraría. Ella abrió los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. Duncan la miraba con conocimiento.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?", Preguntó ella.

"Primero, tratamos con el espejo. Es una peste y una amenaza y debe ser destruida. Sin decir una palabra más, se volvió y empujó su espada hacia el espejo. Una luz cegadora llenó la habitación, acompañada por los agudos gritos de una criatura torturada, antes de que la caverna estuviera nuevamente silenciosa y oscura. Los tres elfos se miraron el uno al otro, cada uno con la misma expresión conmocionada.

"Ya está hecho", dijo Duncan solemnemente. "Ahora vamos a irnos de aquí. Debo hablar con tu guardián sobre tu cura ".

"¿Pero qué hay de Tamlen?" Susurró Renya.

"Se ha ido", respondió el Guarda Gris. "No hay nada que puedas hacer por él. Fue por la magia de tu guardián y tu propia fuerza de voluntad que lograste sobrevivir. Tamlen ha estado enfermo por tres días. Créeme cuando te digo que él se ha ido ", terminó con fuerza cuando Renya comenzó a interrumpir.

Renya se cruzó de brazos desafiante. No, Tamlen no pudo haberse ido. Ella tenía que encontrarlo. Ella tenia que traerlo de vuelta y pedir disculpas por no haber hecho más para salvarlo. Todo era culpa de ella, y ella nunca sería capaz de decírselo. De repente se dio cuenta de el arco colgado de su espalda.

El Guardián la miró, luego bajó la mirada. "Lo siento mucho", dijo con su voz profunda. Pasó junto a los elfos, que permanecieron donde estaban.

Merrill agarró el brazo de Renya. "Vamos, Lethallan. Vámonos a casa ". Miró más de cerca la cara de su amiga. "Fenarel", dijo bruscamente, sin apartar los ojos de Renya. "Sigue al humano. Estaremos justo detrás ".

Obedientemente, Fenarel giró y prácticamente salió corriendo de la caverna del espejo.

"Vamos, vhenan", dijo Merrill de nuevo, con más suavidad. Ella apretó con más fuerza el brazo de Renya. Renya negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Merrill la abrazó y Renya se apoyó en ella, dejándose consolar por la mano de Merrill que frotaba suavemente su espalda. Sus sollozos resonaron alrededor de la cámara vacía, haciendo que la habitación pareciera como si las mismas rocas lamentarán la pérdida de una de las Personas. Renya se apartó, limpiándose los ojos. Las dos elfas se miraron la una a la otra. Merrill extendió la mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Renya.

"Ir abelas, ma vhenan."

"Ma serannas", dijo Renya, mirando el espejo roto al lado de ellos. "Yo también."

* * *

Ella había sido enviada lejos por la hahren y el Guardiá Gris y le habían dicho que volviera más tarde, así que Renya estaba deambulando por el campamento, tratando de calmar su mente. Ella había sido reprendida por Hahren Paivel, pero afortunadamente se había reconciliado con él ayudándolo a contar la historia de la caída de los valles a los novatos. Al final, él no la culpó, y prometió organizar un funeral para Tamlen. Renya apenas había dejado de llorar mientras decía la oración por los guerreros caídos sobre la fogata.

"Los creadores te guían en tu camino, da'len", dijo cuando terminó, agarrándole el hombro con fuerza.

Su conversación menos agradable había sido con Ashalle. Ella siempre se había preguntado qué había pasado con sus padres, qué había pasado realmente. ¿También ellos habían sido maldecidos por algo en el bosque? Ahora deseaba no haber preguntado nunca.

En algún lugar en el entumecimiento de la muerte de Tamlen había una nueva ira contra los shemlen en el mundo. Habían matado a su padre e hicieron que su madre la abandonara. Sus manos encontraron las cicatrices en su abdomen, ocultas por su armadura de caza verde. Y la habían tratado brutalmente a ella y a su clan ... más de una vez. Renya suspiró, sin prestar atención a dónde estaba caminando.

"Ah, da'len. Me alegro de que hayas venido por aquí ", le llamó la hahren, haciéndole señas para que fuera. Renya se acercó, mirando cuidadosamente al Guarda Gris que estaba a su lado.

El Guarda Gris habló. "Hemos llegado a un acuerdo que te concierne. Mi orden necesita ayuda. tu necesitas una cura. Cuando me vaya, espero que te unas a mí. Serías un excelente Guarda Gris", comenzó.

"¿Estoy siendo desterrada, Hahren?" Preguntó Renya alarmada. El destierro significaba que un Dalishano ya no era bienvenido en su clan y debía vivir solo en el bosque. Significaba que serías tratado como un enemigo si intentaras regresar. El destierro significaba la muerte casi segura de un Dalishano.

"No te enviaríamos lejos. Pero hay más en juego ", respondió la hahren. El corazón de Renya latió más rápido por el dolor en su voz. Duncan continuó.

"La corrupción de los engendros tenebrosos corre dentro de ti. Que hayas sobrevivido es notable, pero lentamente te devorará hasta que te conviertas en uno de ellos. Los Guarda Grises ofrecen una cura, pero implica convertirse en uno de nosotros ".

Renya todavía estaba mirando a la hahren desesperadamente. "¿Alguna vez podré volver, Hahren?"

"No lo sabemos, da'len". La sombra que había tenido en su corazón desde la ceremonia vallaslin de Renya subió a la superficie. Ella negó con la cabeza inconscientemente. "Pero no podemos sentarnos y verte sufrir. Los Guarda Grises te ofrecen una forma de sobrevivir ".

"Esto no es simplemente caridad de mi parte. No preguntaría si no creyera que tienes las cualidades de un Guarda Gris." Duncan suspiró. "Déjame ser claro. Es poco probable que vuelvas aquí. Vamos a luchar contra los engendros tenebrosos, una batalla que te llevará lejos de tu clan. Pero te necesitamos a ti y a otros como tú ".

Entonces ella no sería desterrada. Ella sería tomada por los Shemlen, en cambio. La boca de Renya trabajó furiosamente mientras masticaba todas las cosas que quería decir.

"Una invasión de engendros tenebrosos, lo que los humanos llaman una Ruina, viene, da'len", dijo la hahren ahora. "Hace mucho tiempo, los Dalishanos firmaron un acuerdo para ayudar a los Guardas Grises en ese momento. Me rompe el corazón despedirte, así como me rompería el corazón verte morir lentamente de esta enfermedad. Este es tu deber y tu salvación ".

"Entonces, ¿debo irme de mi casa con un shemlen, para no volver nunca más?", Cuestionó Renya enojada.

"Un hogar que podría perderse por los engendros tenebrosos ..." comenzó Duncan, pero la hahren lo interrumpio.

"No puedo expresar mi dolor por enviar a una de nuestras hijas a un peligro tan grande", dijo la hahren con tristeza. "Lejos de un clan que la ama. Pero esto es lo que los creadores tienen reservado para ti, da'len. Este es tu destino, y debes cumplir tu destino con la cabeza bien alta. Eres Dalishana, y nunca debes olvidar eso ", terminó solemnemente. Renya tragó saliva e inclinó la cabeza.

"Si es la voluntad del clan", dijo lenta y tristemente. "Me uniré a tu causa, Duncan de los Guardas Grises".

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, da'len", dijo la hahren en voz baja.

"Y me alegra que hayas tomado esta decisión. Los engendros tenebrosos son una amenaza cada vez mayor, y debemos permanecer unidos, "dijo Duncan, encontrándose con la mirada de Renya con calma.

"Sé que harás orgulloso a tu clan, da'len. Aquí, "agregó la hahren, deslizando un anillo de su dedo. "Toma esto. Es tu herencia, y te protegerá contra la oscuridad por venir ".

"Un regalo valioso", comentó Duncan mientras Renya daba las gracias al guardián y deslizaba el anillo en el dedo medio de su mano izquierda. "Ahora, tenemos mucho terreno por recorrer. A menos que haya algo más que deba hacer, deberíamos irnos." Los ojos de Renya se abrieron de par en par.

"Por favor, Duncan de los guardas grises. Por favor, Hahren, "dijo desesperada. "Permítanme quedarme para el funeral de Tamlen".

Duncan suspiró. "Tenemos mucho terreno por recorrer, pero casi no puedo negar tal pedido. Di tus despedidas, y luego nos iremos ".

"Ven da'len", dijo la hahren, tomándola de la mano. "Antes de que los creadores te guíen, deja que tu clan te abrace por última vez".

* * *

El funeral fue sombrío, no solo por el llanto de la pérdida de Tamlen, pero se habían difundido las noticias de que Renya también los dejaría. Finalmente llegó el momento, y Renya se abrió paso entre su gente, cada uno ofreciendo sus palabras de aliento y palmadas en el hombro, aunque notó que sus voces optimistas no coincidían con las miradas de sus ojos.

Su despedida a Ashalle fue dolorosa, pero Ashalle, siempre su madre, trató de mantener una cara fuerte para ella. Después de abrazarse, Ashalle besó su frente una última vez antes de enviarla en su camino. Merrill había estado extrañamente ausente, pero cuando Duncan asintió con la cabeza a Renya y comenzó a abandonar el campamento, un grito estrangulado captó su atención.

Merrill apareció aparentemente de la nada y se arrojó sobre Renya, abrazándola. Se murmuraron la una a la otra en Dalishano para que el Guarda Gris no lo entendiera. Una suave tos del humano captó su atención.

"Nos veremos de nuevo, te lo prometo, Merrill", dijo Renya en voz baja. Merrill se apartó ligeramente y la miró seriamente.

"No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, ma vhenan", respondió ella. Renya asintió.

"Esto no puede ser un adiós. Terminaré con esta Ruina y regresaré ", dijo Renya con determinación, sin pensar apenas en lo que acababa de decir. Pero Merrill se rió entre dientes y la atrajo hacia sí de nuevo.

"Si alguien puede acabar con una ruina sin ayuda, sería tu, Renya", dijo Merrill, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. "Dareth shiral, Renya".

"Dareth shiral, Merrill. Viaja seguro, "contestó Renya. "Ma melava halani. Ma suledin nadas, ma vhenan. Fuiste mi seguridad, y ahora debes aguantar... "ella murmuró con tristeza.

Con eso, Renya se separó de su amiga y siguió a Duncan por la colina que se alejaba de su clan. Miró hacia atrás y vio a su clan, a su familia, viéndola irse. Sus ojos se detuvieron en los de Merrill; le rompió el corazón ver lágrimas brillar en ellos. Vacilando solo por un momento más, Renya se obligó a sí misma a darse la vuelta y marcharse lejos del único hogar que había conocido. En algún lugar detrás de ella, escuchó un suave golpe seguido de sollozos amortiguados. Una mano caliente fue colocada entre sus omoplatos, guiándola hacia adelante.

"Ven, Renya", dijo Duncan con gravedad. Ella siguió su pista aturdida, preguntándose cómo alguna vez tendría la fuerza para continuar sola.

Notas:

Traduccion:

Ir abelas - Lo siento

ma'vhenan - mi corazón, término cariñoso

abelas, ma'vhenan - Siento tu perdida

ma serannas - Gracias

dareth shiral - viajes seguros / viaje

ma melava halani - fuiste mi ayuda / mi seguridad

ma suledin nadas - ahora debes aguantar


	9. Chapter 9

Buenos días tardes o noches para todos ustedes, espero que hayan tenido una linda navidad así como un gran año nuevo.

La historia no me pertenece, la historia pertenece a AthenaTseta cuya historia puede visitar en el siguiente enlace archiveofourown-org / works / 9488648 / chapters / 21470471, yo solo la traduzco que la disfruten.

tampoco olviden visitar su blog ambigamingcorner-com

* * *

La relación de Renya con Duncan es el mismo, y ¿qué pasará cuando tengamos que pasar tanto tiempo juntos?

Caminaron en silencio, con Renya mirando al frente y mirando hacia atrás a Guarda Gris que estaba a su lado. El Guarda Gris, por su parte, parecía contento de dejarla a ella con sus pensamientos, aunque ocasionalmente la miraba con cierta preocupación. Después de todo, no era natural, no se pronunciaba una palabra a su compañero de viaje durante días y días. Cuando ella se vio obligada a comunicarse con él, lo hizo con encogimientos de hombros y gruñidos evasivos. Ahora era su cuarto atardecer juntos. Duncan dijo que habrían establecido un campamento.

"Sabes, puedo entender por qué puedes estar enojado conmigo", comenzó una vez que el fuego ardía entre ellos.

"No, realmente no", respondió rotundamente Renya. Ella miró a Duncan enojada.

Duncan, sin embargo, parecía sorprendido y pensativo. "Perdiste un amigo y tu clan en un lapso de pocos días. No pienses que nunca perdí nada, amiga mía".

Las manos de Renya se apretaron. ¿Cómo se atreve este shemlen a llamarla amiga? ¿Cómo puedes atreverte a llamarla a ella su amiga? Ella abrió la boca para decir algo enojada, pero se detuvo. Las palabras de la Hahren volvieron a ella. Ella era Dalishana. Ella tomó un respiro tranquilo. Eso significaba mucho mas que un shemlen.

"Lo siento por los que están, Duncan de los Guardas Grises", dijo con rigidez. "Pero no puedes saber cómo ser Dalishano." Perdí mucho más que un amigo y un clan. "Respiró hondo y su rostro se crispó en un atisbo de gruñido." No sé lo que es ser atacado por Shemlen sin provocación porque tus oídos tienen una forma diferente y no recita el Canto ", escupió la última palabra.

"No sabes lo que es ver a tus amigos asesinados frente a tus ojos, pararte indefenso mientras las mujeres y los novatos son atacados, verás un tiempo para ti con tu espada cayendo ..." Ella tomó un profundo aliento de estabilización. "Que los shemlen te quiten todo. Y ahora esto ... Tú, shemlen, toma lo que quieras, y los elfos pagan el precio!

Un breve silencio cayó entre ellos. Renya negó con la cabeza como para aclararlo. "Ir abelas, Duncan de los Guardas Grises. Lo siento por mi enojo, "terminó con deferencia forzada, girando el anillo en su dedo. "Pero no por mis palabras".

Las cejas del Guarda Gris se habían vuelto cada vez más altas durante su diatriba. "Yo ... Tienes razón. No tengo idea de lo que es ser un elfo, y ciertamente no un elfo Dalishano ", dijo amablemente.

"Hm."

El sol se estaba poniendo, y los dos observaron los colores extendidos por el cielo. De repente, Duncan se levantó y sacó ambas espadas de sus vainas.

"Renya, prepárate. Los engendros tenebrosos se están acercando ".

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, las orejas de Renya se crisparon en un ruido silencioso no muy lejos. Se puso en pie de un salto y retiró su arco de su espalda, preparando una flecha mientras miraba en la oscuridad. Se le ocurrió que Duncan no podría haber oído a los engendros tenebrosos acercarse antes que ella, pero cuando este pensamiento entró en su mente, los engendros tenebrosos entraron en el claro.

Eran criaturas terribles con la piel negra y gris y ojos rojos. Los más bajos empuñaban hachas y enseñaban sus dientes desiguales mientras cargaban, y algunos de los altos y chillones tenían garras largas y crueles. Otros llevaban espadas retorcidas oscurecidas por la sangre. Corrieron hacia los dos viajeros como una ola furiosa con la intención de lavarlos.

Lanzó flecha tras flecha, golpeando sus marcas y adelgazando al grupo. Perdiendo otra flecha, suspiró para sí misma. Después de este ataque de disparos, estaba segura de que Duncan la enviaría a casa. Tamlen se hubiera reído de su puntería.

Tamlen. Con un grito, Renya sacó su cuchillo de caza de su cinturón y lo empujó hacia un engendro tenebroso que avanzaba. El cuchillo emitió un sorbido asqueroso y húmedo cuando lo sacó, extrañamente satisfactorio y repugnante al elfo al mismo tiempo. Enterró el cuchillo en otra criatura que se aproximaba con un segundo grito antes de volver a usar su arco. Encajó una flecha fácilmente, y vio a un engendro tenebroso corriendo hacia la espalda de Duncan, levantando su arma cruel.

"No lo creo", gruñó Renya, apuntando. "No puedes escapar al aliento de Falon'din", murmuró, dejando volar la flecha. Encontró su marca y se enterró en el cuello de engendros tenebrosos. El monstruo hizo un sonido de gorgoteo y cayó cuando Duncan se giró para defenderse. Vio a la criatura desplomarse a sus pies y giró para decapitar a otro en un movimiento fluido. Pronto, Duncan y Renya estuvieron rodeados de cadáveres de engendros tenebrosos.

"Ya veo que las historias de las habilidades de arquería de tu gente son ciertas" Dunca dijo, impresionado, limpiando sus espadas en la hierba antes de volver a envainarlas.

Renya se dio cuenta que tenia la boca abierta y la cerró. Por supuesto. Los shemlens no eran tan precisos con sus arcos; carecían de la vista de los elfos. Pero este shemlen ... estaba siendo amable con ella sin ninguna razón que ella pudiera decir, y Renya ciertamente tampoco le había dado ninguna. De repente, Renya se sintió mal por ignorarlo durante la mayor parte de su viaje.

"Yo… gracias por tus palabras, Duncan de los Guardas Grises, " ella dijo.

"Yo ... gracias por tus amables palabras, Duncan de los Guardas Grises", dijo. "Aunque creo que algunos de mis miembros del clan estarían en desacuerdo contigo", agregó, tratando de hacer una conversación amistosa. "De hecho, soy considerada una de los peores arqueros de mi pueblo, si puedes creer eso".

Duncan la miró incrédulo. Renya sonrió e indicó la única flecha enterrada en el suelo y la que estaba clavada en el tronco de un árbol. "Yo fallé".

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos, y luego ambos se echaron a reír. Cuando terminaron, Renya estudió cuidadosamente al Guarda Gris. Ella asintió con la cabeza como si decidiera algo.

"Ir abelas. Lo siento, Hahren, "dijo genuinamente, asintiendo con la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia.

Duncan sonrió. "No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, Renya. Se te ha pedido que aceptes mucho en los últimos días, y realmente no tienes motivos para confiar en los humanos, estoy seguro. Él la consideró. "Espero que mi orden y yo podamos cambiar esa vista. No todos somos como las criaturas odiosas e hirientes que te han hecho daño a ti y a tu gente ".

"Gracias, Hahren. Me alegra escuchar eso ", respondió Renya. Echó un vistazo a los cadáveres que los rodeaban. "¿Deberíamos ... hacer algo al respecto?"

"Sí. Yo diría que sí. Haremos una pila un poco más lejos y los quemaremos. De esta manera, ninguna otra criatura puede encontrarse con su carne o su sangre y quedar contaminada ", respondió Duncan, comenzando a levantar el cadáver más cercano.

Después de que esa repugnante tarea se completó y la pira ardió, Duncan se volvió hacia Renya. "¿Entonces, no te consideras un arquero ...?" Se detuvo. "Espero que no sea una pregunta ofensiva para hacer. Solo quiero preguntar acerca de tu historia como cazador ".

Renya asintió, asumiendo que quería saber qué mejor tipo de guerrera sería para los Guardas Grises. "Estoy mucho mejor con dos cuchillas, pero dejé mis dos dar'misu con mi clan en caso de que surgiera la necesidad. Aunque no soy muy arquero, mi gente me considera un espadachín, ¡aunque creo que podría aprender algunos trucos tuyos, Hahren!" Era cierto; ella se había sorprendido por los fluidos y precisos movimientos de Duncan y quería aprender los secretos por sí misma. Duncan le sonrió.

"Por supuesto, Renya. No puedo negar a un aprendiz dispuesto. Aquí, practiquemos con palos hasta que tenga los movimientos propios, y entonces te prestaré mis dagas ... "dijo, ya buscando en el suelo.

Los dos siguieron durante más de una hora, sus movimientos iluminados por la pira funeraria y su fogata. Renya fue un estudiante rápido, pero Duncan siempre parecía estar un paso adelante de ella. Duncan, sin embargo, parecía impresionado desde el momento en que empezaron a pelear, y a menudo asentía a sí mismo cuando atacaba o defendía. Pasó más tiempo, cuando finalmente:

"¡Bien hecho, Renya! ¡Eso es! "Dijo alegremente cuando finalmente logró golpearlo con uno de los palos que habían estado usando para practicar. "De nuevo…"

Ambos fuegos se habían quemado poco antes de que terminaran. Renya estaba sorprendentemente dolorida, habiendo sido golpeada con palos más veces de lo que ella quería admitir. Este humano era obviamente un maestro espadachín, y el respeto de Renya por él se elevó. No había tales espadachines entre su gente, y ella estaba deseando aprender de él. Duncan le aseguró que lo único que separaba sus habilidades eran años de experiencia.

"... y encontraremos tus espadas que puedas llamar propias. Como sabes, una espada es como una extensión de tu propio brazo. Los palos son sustitutos pobres ", concluyó. "Una vez que estemos en Ostagar, podremos equiparte como un Guarda Gris adecuado". El humano la miró con cariño, y Renya sonrió. Ella no tenía ningún recuerdo de su padre, pero descubrió que esperaba que hubiera sido como este humano.

"Gracias, Hahren. Eres mejor para mí de lo que merezco ", dijo. Sonrió ante la perplejidad de Duncan. "Es un viejo dicho Dalish. Pierde algo en la traducción ", admitió.

"Seras un buen Guarda Gris", dijo Duncan. "Pero dime, ¿por qué me llamas 'hahren'? Sé que significa guardián, pero no soy un guardian elfo ".

Los creadores le bendigan. Renya nunca hubiera creído que un shemlen quisiera aprender más sobre su gente.

"Se refiere a un anciano o líder respetado, generalmente traducido a la lengua común como 'guardián.' Es un término de respeto para Elvhen", explicó Renya. "No estoy seguro de cuál sería el equivalente humano".

Duncan sonrió, sus ojos oscuros se arrugaron. "Gracias, Renya. Me siento honrado de que me refieras como tal. Temía que solo fuera llamado como 'Duncan de los Guardas Grises' en mi cara y 'shemlen' a mis espaldas ", dijo con humor. "Aunque si ese fuera el caso", añadió con fingida seriedad. "¡Tendría que comenzar a devolver el favor!"

Renya se rió entre dientes. "Serías el único shemlen que alguna vez permitiría que me llamara orejas de cuchillo sin incidentes, Hahren", dijo con una sonrisa. Ella le hizo una mueca para asegurarse de que él sabía que ella estaba tratando de hacer una broma.

"Oh, no me atrevería", dijo conversacionalmente mientras caminaban de regreso hacia la fogata moribunda.

"Yo tampoco", agregó Renya suavemente unos momentos después." llamarte shemlen, quiero decir. Ya no. Tú no eres como ellos ".

Duncan se sentó en su petate y añadió otro tronco al fuego. "Me alegra que pienses así, Renya. Realmente lo hago. Pero, la noche se está volviendo más oscura y estoy envejeciendo. ¿Tal vez deberíamos pasar la noche? ¿Te gustaría tomar la primera o segunda guardia?

"Tomaré la primera guardia, Hahren. Tengo mucho en qué pensar y preferiría usar mi energía en lugar de desperdiciarla tratando de dormir ".

"Como digas", dijo Duncan, quitándose el cinturón y las espadas y metiéndose en su petate. Estaba contento de que la elfa hubiera empezado a prepararse con él. Ella tenía tantas promesas, y él ansiaba cultivar sus habilidades como Guarda Gris en los próximos años, después de que esta batalla en Ostagar terminara. Bostezó y se giró de lado, sonriendo mientras escuchaba el suave paso de pasos del elfo alrededor de su pequeño campamento. El último sonido que recordó haber escuchado antes de quedarse dormido fue cuando Renya tarareaba una triste melodía.

* * *

El viaje a Ostagar tomó un poco más de una semana, con Renya y Duncan viajando amistosamente después de que Renya finalmente comenzó a hablar con él. Él había continuado adiestrándola por su habilidad con la espada, y Renya estaba agradecida.

"Eres muy rápida y lo usas para tu ventaja. Bien ", dijo Duncan, bloqueando uno de sus golpes. "Ahora usa tus ojos, también".

"¿Mis ojos? ¿Por qué no usaría mis ojos? "Preguntó Renya, haciendo una mueca y esquivando un ataque.

"Busca debilidades en mi defensa, grietas en mi armadura, cualquier cosa para dar una ventaja. Tus golpes ya son mortales, pero ahora deben ser precisos ".

"¡Oye!" Renya lo miró. Duncan dio un paso atrás y esperó su respuesta. Renya entrecerró los ojos y lo estudió brevemente, creando una imagen en su mente de cómo atacó. Ella levantó sus espadas y comenzaron a rodearse uno al otro, Duncan sonriendo levemente. Sin previo aviso, ella atacó, y lucharon en una oleada de movimientos antes de que Renya repentinamente se retorciera, le quitara una de las armas de Duncan de la mano y lo golpeara en el hombro antes de girar detrás de él y darle un golpecito en la nuca.

"¿Te gusta?", Preguntó ella, jadeando, retirándose y parándose frente a él. Una sonrisa lentamente se deslizó sobre la cara del Guarda Gris.

"Sí, exactamente así. Ahora debes aprender a hacer eso desde el momento en que comienzas a enfrentarte a tu oponente. Estudíalos mientras se mueven, aprende sus patrones rápidamente y ataca. Serás una fuerza a tener en cuenta cuando lleguemos a Ostagar, Renya ", dijo, todavía sonriendo.

Renya asintió una vez en una pequeña reverencia. "Gracias, Hahren".

"Ahora, continuemos. Deberíamos llegar a Ostagar mañana si nos presionamos ".

* * *

Fiel a la estimación de Duncan, se acercaron a Ostagar al día siguiente alrededor del mediodía. Renya no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta cuando apareció el complejo del castillo. Ella nunca había visto algo tan magnífico en su vida. Aunque el castillo estaba en ruinas, la piedra cubierta de musgo aún se elevaba hacia el cielo, y un poderoso puente conectaba dos grandes áreas, cada una con sus propias torres y edificios.

"¿Todos los castillos de Guarda Gris son así, Hahren?" Había escuchado una vez una historia sobre un humano que vivía en un castillo, pero no nada como esto.

El Guardián la miró y sonrió. "Este no es un castillo nuestro, Renya. Tenemos castillos en otros lugares, pero no en Ferelden. Y están en mejor reparación que Ostagar. Nuestra única propiedad en este país es una bóveda en Denerim, y un complejo en el palacio, que te mostraré algún día. Estamos aquí porque aquí es donde se concentra la mayor parte de la actividad de engendros tenebrosos. Vamos, hay mucho que hacer cuando lleguemos ".

Renya siguió a Duncan hasta que llegaron a la entrada de lo que una vez fue un gran patio. Un hombre con una armadura dorada se acercó a ellos, y Renya lo miró con recelo. Miró a Duncan, quien pareció sorprendido por la aproximación del hombre. Renya sintió que se ponía rígida, pero se recordó a sí misma que todos los presentes debían ser amigos de Duncan. Ella respiró hondo. Ella no debe decepcionarlo, no importa lo que le diga cualquier shemlen. Estaba a cargo de los Guardas Grises, por lo que ahora era su amigo.

"¡Rey Cailan!", Llamó Duncan. "No esperaba ..."

"¿Una bienvenida real? ¡Y aquí pensé que te estarías perdiendo toda la diversión! ", Respondió el hombre de la armadura dorada con humor. Renya se quedó un poco detrás de Duncan, mirando al hombre con curiosidad. Su largo cabello casi combinaba con el color de su armadura. ¿Este era el rey shemlen?

El rey, sin embargo, todavía estaba hablando. "¿Debo entender que tu búsqueda de nuevos reclutas fue bien? ¿Es ella? "Miró a Renya, sonriendo cortésmente.

"Ah, eres Dalishana. Un pueblo noble, y lo siento, no sé más acerca de sus costumbres, "continuó, ignorando la confusión del elfo.

"Permítame presentarla, Su Majestad ..." dijo Duncan. Pero el rey lo cortó; Renya levantó una ceja, pero reorganizó sus rasgos para permanecer neutral. Suponía que los reyes shemlen podían interrumpir sin que se lo considerara grosero; Duncan parecía simplemente resignado.

"¡Tonterías!", Exclamó Cailan. "No es necesario ser tan formal, Duncan. Vamos a estar sangrando juntos, ¿verdad? "Volvió su rostro sonriente hacia Renya. "Soy Cailan, rey de Ferelden. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, amiga?

Renya miró a Duncan, quien le hizo un gesto de asentimiento casi imperceptible. Ella respiró hondo. "Mi nombre es Renya Mahariel ... Cailan, rey de Ferelden," ella dijo, negándose a llamarlo "Su Majestad". Ella tomó otro aliento y logró una sonrisa antes de asentir con la cabeza educadamente. "Estoy feliz de conocerte. Y ... no me di cuenta de que los Shem- los reyes humanos sabían de los Dalishanos ".

"Eres muy amable. Y sí, "dijo Cailan con una sonrisa. "He oído hablar de tu gente. Son muy honorables, y siempre sirven a los Guardas con distinción ".

Renya se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró.

El rey Cailan, sin embargo, permaneció cómodo, con una sonrisa fácil en la cara. "Bien, déjame ser el primero en darte la bienvenida a Ostagar. Por favor sepan que son bienvenidos aquí! Los guardas se beneficiarán mucho contigo en sus filas ".

"Ma ser ... gracias", respondió la elfa, más confundida que antes. Fue solo después de que Duncan entablara conversación con el rey que ella se dio cuenta de que probablemente debería haber agregado su título, o al menos su nombre al final, pero no parecía ofenderse. Eso la hizo sentir mejor. Cailan no era técnicamente su rey. Los Dalishanos nunca más se someterán, se recordó a sí misma.

"Y ahora voy a estar luchando con el gran Duncan a mi lado después de todo. ¡Glorioso! "Dijo el rey alegremente, hombro con hombro con el Guarda Gris. "Aunque no estoy seguro de que esto sea una verdadera ruina. No ha habido ningún signo de un archidemonio ", agregó. El rey suspiró con desilusión. "Oh bien. Tenía la esperanza de que tuviéramos una batalla como en los cuentos, el rey batallando junto a los Guardas Grises para detener la marea del mal. Pero supongo que esto tendrá que ser ... De cualquier manera, ¡será glorioso! "

Mientras que Renya apreciaba que Cailan fuera tan optimista, parecía fuera de lugar. Duncan parecía sentir lo mismo, si su rostro era una indicación. Se preguntó si Cailan realmente creía que la batalla iba a ir bien, o si estaba intentando bravatas para sus tropas. Asumiendo que era lo último, Renya decidió que le gustaba el rey, al menos en la medida en que no le desagradara. Un hombre dispuesto a sonreír frente a la muerte por el bien de su pueblo era alguien con quien ella podía estar al lado.

Un hombre mayor con armadura los pisoteó. "Cailan", dijo en voz alta, su voz sonaba como si las palabras rodaron en las rocas antes de ser escupidas. "Debemos discutir los planes para la batalla. ¡No puedes pasar tanto tiempo con tus tropas e ignorar tus deberes! "

"Permítanme presentar a Loghain Mac Tir, el héroe de River Dane, y mi suegro", dijo Cailan con cariño, indicando al hombre. Loghain Mac Tir no se veía satisfecho.

"¿Y quien es este? Duncan, saludos, por supuesto. ¿Y tú? "Sus ojos se posaron en Renya, y Renya se puso rígida de nuevo.

"Ah", dijo Loghain lentamente. "Un nuevo recluta de Guarda. Qué bueno ", agregó rotundamente. "¿Y tú eres un elfo?", Le preguntó con el mismo tono aburrido, los ojos moviéndose rápidamente hacia su frente y de regreso a sus ojos rápidamente. "Dalishano, ya veo. Bueno, los Guardas lo aceptan todo, ¿no? Bienvenida a Ostagar. "El hombre parecía menos emocionado con toda la situación. "¿Cailan, cuando estás listo?" Se alejó, dejando a Renya sintiéndose fuera de balance.

"¡Ay!", Dijo Cailan después de que Loghain estaba fuera del alcance del oído. "Debo despedirme. Loghain está ansioso por aburrirme con sus estrategias ".

"¿Crees que la batalla va a ir bien entonces?", Preguntó Renya. Cailan la miró y una extraña mirada en sus ojos. Fue reemplazado rápidamente por su amable sonrisa.

"Por supuesto. Tenemos a los Guardas Grises con nosotros. ¿Qué tenemos que temer? Se volvió para mirar a Duncan. "Me reuniré contigo más tarde, después de que haya terminado con Loghain." Y de vuelta a Renya: "Espero verte de nuevo. Buen día, Guardas Grises. "Y con eso, se fue.

"Parece pensar que la batalla va a ir bien", comentó Renya frunciendo el ceño. Ella notó la mirada de Duncan. "¿No estás de acuerdo?"

El viejo Guardián suspiró e indicó que deberían seguir caminando. "Es joven y está lleno de historias antiguas. Me pregunto si se da cuenta del peligro al que nos enfrentamos, incluso sin un archidemonio todavía presente. Pero lucharemos. Solo puedo esperar que esto ayude a acabar con la Ruina antes de que pueda controlar esta tierra ... "se detuvo, mirando al otro lado del gran puente de piedra.

"Tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Al otro lado del puente está nuestro campamento. Sigue cuando estés lista y busca a otro Guarda con el nombre de Alistair. Él te ayudará a prepararte para la ceremonia para convertirte en Guarda Gris. Toma esto, "dijo, entregándole algunas monedas de plata. "Encuentra a nuestro herrero y ponte las espadas que te convengan. Después de la ceremonia ... "se detuvo de nuevo, luciendo pensativo. "También te equiparemos con la armadura adecuada de Guarda Gris".

Renya miró su armadura Dalish y asintió. Si bien su armadura de cuero verde era buena para cazar, dudaba que se sostuviera durante una verdadera batalla militar. Ella tomó el dinero y le dio las gracias. "¿No debo verte hasta la batalla, Hahren?"

Duncan negó con la cabeza. "Tengo mucho que atender aquí, y Alistair te ayudará a resolverlo. Pero te veré a tiempo para tu ceremonia. Después de eso, la batalla estará sobre nosotros ".

El elfo sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte. "Lo entiendo, Hahren".

Él colocó una mano sobre su hombro; se sentía sólido y cálido. "Lo harás bien, Renya, no pienses lo contrario".

"Sí, Hahren. Gracias ", respondió ella, girando el anillo del Guardián en su dedo. Él asintió con la cabeza y cruzó el puente. Ella lo vio irse, sus pensamientos volaron más rápido de lo que ella podía encontrarles sentido.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras Renya miraba al cañón ante ella. Se despertó con un pequeño movimiento y cruzó el puente. Un guardia shemlen estaba en el otro extremo.

"Buenas tardes, señorita", dijo. Él sonaba cansado. "Eres una Dalishana", comentó con un sobresalto, de repente mucho más despierto. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Renya lo miró, suspirando internamente. Ese parecía ser el saludo estándar que estaba recibiendo hoy. Aunque el término "señorita" era nuevo para ella. "Toman todo tipo de raza luchar contra la Ruina, supongo", dijo fácilmente, su grueso acento Ferelden divertido para ella. "Si necesitas indicaciones en algún lado, házmelo saber. Estaré encantado de ayudarte ".

"No, me las arreglaré", replicó Renya de manera pareja. Había pasado toda su vida navegando por los bosques y rastreando animales salvajes. No había forma de que le pidiera ayuda a un shemlen para encontrar un campamento.

"Como usted diga. Buen día, señorita.

"…buen día."

Ella ingresó al campamento y fue inmediatamente abrumada por sus sonidos y vistas. Las tiendas se instalaron alrededor de la zona bastante grande y los perros ladraron desde una perrera en la distancia. Una hoguera imponente estalló y se rompió en medio de todo. Oyó el ruido de la madera contra la madera y vio a unos pocos soldados luchando unos contra otros. Al verlos, comprendió por qué Duncan había quedado impresionado con su habilidad. Algunos hombres solo unos pocos años más jóvenes que ella todavía eran bastante torpes con sus espadas.

Espadas, sí. Al recordar el dinero que había recibido de Duncan, comenzó a abrirse camino en el campamento. Vio a un hombre con armadura templaria discutiendo con un hombre que parecía ser un mago, y su corazón se aceleró. Alejando su cabeza de la pareja, ella siguió caminando, deseosa de mantener la calma.

Todas estas personas deben conocer a Duncan, se dijo a sí misma. Duncan respeta a los elfos. Todos deben respetar a los elfos. Sin embargo, ella realmente no lo creía. Pasó junto a un grupo de personas arrodilladas y escuchando a una mujer vestida con túnicas amarillas y rojas que tenían un sol bordado en el frente.

"Aquellos que se oponen a ti sabrán la ira del cielo", la mujer estaba cantando. "El campo y el bosque arderán, los mares se levantarán y los devorarán ..."

El estómago de Renya se apretó. Seguidores del hacedor Shemlen, escuchando lo que podría ser una sacerdotisa. Ella aceleró el paso, intentando pasarlos lo más rápido posible, pero no había manera de que no escuchara las palabras que se cantaban.

"El viento arrancará a sus naciones de la faz de la tierra". Los rayos caerán del cielo. Gritarán a sus dioses falsos y encontrarán silencio ", decía la sacerdotisa. Las personas que se congregaban frente a ella se balanceaban y asentían, luciendo aliviados. felices, incluso, que las personas que no les gusten sean erradicadas de la tierra.

Renya apretó su mandíbula e intentó bloquear los gritos que llenaban su memoria. Ella caminó aún más rápido, tratando de mantener la cabeza baja. De repente, alguien la agarró del brazo.

"¡Aquí estás, conejo! ¿Dónde has estado? Te envié a recoger mi armadura hace diez minutos. ¿Y por qué estás vestida así? ", Dijo el hombre enojado, dándole vueltas. "Maldición, orejas de cuchillo ..."

Gruñendo, el cuchillo de caza de Renya salió y presionó contra su garganta antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar. Ella agarró la parte superior de su túnica para asegurarse de que no podía escapar.

"¡Tú eres ... no eres ... eres un Dalishano!" Jadeó, mirando su vallasín.

"Así he oído", gruñó.

"Por favor, no me hagas daño", gimió. Renya lo miró y lo acercó un poco más. El cuchillo presionó más en su cuello.

"¡Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Alguien llamó, corriendo hacia ella. Ella se inclinó cerca del hombre.

"No soy el elfo de nadie. Estoy aquí para convertirme en Guarda Gris", le escupió con los dientes apretados.

"Perdoneme, ser ..." tartamudeó el hombre. Renya habló sobre él.

"Nunca quiero escuchar que me llames a mí o a cualquier otro elfo de nuevo. ¿Me entiendes? Si escucho esa palabra otra vez ... "dejó que las palabras se colgaran.

"Si ser. Quiero decir, no, ser. Nunca más. Por favor ... "el hombre se quedó sin aliento.

Con un gruñido final, Renya apartó al hombre de ella. Él la miró con terror antes de darse la vuelta y huir. El ruido metálico detrás de ella llamó su atención. Era el templario que había visto discutir con el mago. Ella lo miró cautelosamente.

"Oh. Tú ... lo dejaste ir. Bueno, eso es bueno. Odiaría explicarle a Cailan por qué uno de sus soldados se afeitó más que de costumbre ... "Pareció aliviado, y para nada enfadado. Renya levantó una ceja y no dijo nada.

"Eres nueva aquí, ¿no es asi?", Preguntó amablemente. "Soy Alistair, de los Guardas Grises. Es bueno conocerte ...

"¿Eres Alistair?", Dijo Renya con horror, mirando la insignia en su peto. El hombre la miró con confusión. "¿Un templario?"

"Un Guarda Gris", corrigió en voz baja. Si Renya lo escuchó, no dio ninguna indicación de ello.

"No, no voy a estar al lado de un templario. No lo haré ", dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y retrocediendo.

La comprensión pasó por el rostro de Alistair. "Debes ser la nueva recluta de Duncan. Mencionó que ella era una guerrera dalishana ", agregó para sí mismo. "Yo ... sí, me disculpo por mi apariencia", dijo en voz baja, indicando su armadura. "Mi armadura de Guarda está siendo engrasada. Entiendo que los templarios y los dalishanos no se lleven exactamente bien... "dijo incómodo. Sonrió ante la mirada incrédula de Renya. "Subestimación de la edad, lo sé. Pero no soy uno de ellos, en realidad no ", se apresuró a decir. "Nunca completé mi entrenamiento, y ... bueno ... pasé más tiempo limpiando ollas en castigo por mis malas bromas que en realidad haciendo algo relacionado con ser un templario. Honestamente."

Renya continuó mirándolo fijamente, no muy convencida. Él suspiró. "Aquí, debes tener hambre después de tu viaje. Déjame encontrarte algo de comer. Estoy hambriento, yo mismo ", dijo, antes de girar y caminar hacia un área de cocina improvisada.

Ella lo siguió con cautela, desgarrada entre sentirse enojada y confundida. ¿Por qué un templario mostraría su cortesía, incluso respeto? Y casi había cortado la garganta de un shemlen y él no parecía molesto en lo más mínimo. Alistair recuperó dos cuencos de algo y asintió con la cabeza en dirección a algunas mesas de madera. Renya lo siguió, todavía intranquila. Se sentaron y él colocó uno de los cuencos frente a ella.

"Sabe mejor de lo que parece, honestamente", dijo con una sonrisa, levantando su cuchara. Renya siguió su ejemplo y dio un mordisco. Tenía razón sobre la comida, pero eso no decía mucho.

"Sabes, nunca me gustó que los humanos tratemos a los elfos tan mal", dijo unos minutos después. Renya terminó de masticar su bocado lentamente.

"¿No? Eso es extraño para un templario ", dijo con frialdad.

"Supongo que es así. Pero como dije, nunca fui como ellos. Realmente no. Ya ves ... Soy un hijo bastardo, y mi madre fue despedida inmediatamente después de que nací. No sé nada de ella. Trabajé con los sirvientes del castillo del arl de Redcliffe. Como tal, no fui tratado tan bien. Mis únicos amigos con los que crecí eran elfos. Ellos fueron los únicos que fueron amables conmigo. Giró la cuchara incómodo. "Incluso los adultos. La mayoría de las veces fueron los elfos quienes me cuidaron, no las personas ... "

"Los elfos también son personas, sheml- Guarda Gris," intervino Renya rotundamente.

"Sí, tienes razón", estuvo de acuerdo Alistair. "Lo siento. Todo esto es para decir que entiendo lo que es ser menospreciado. Y nunca entendí por qué los elfos fueron tratados tan mal. Puedo entender tu dificultad ahora que estás aquí ... "

Renya dejó caer su cuchara en su plato. "¡No te compares conmigo, templario!", Dijo enojada.

Alistair pareció perdido por las palabras. "Solo quise decir ..." se detuvo, sin querer empeorar las cosas.

Renya lo miró por unos segundos más antes de volver a su comida. Duncan le había dicho que buscara a Alistair, y allí estaba. Ella sacudió su cabeza. Un templario ¿Qué diría su clan? Ella inconscientemente negó con la cabeza otra vez. Ningún elfo que se respete pelearía junto a un templario.

Pero ... Duncan había querido que conociera a este humano. Por lo tanto, debe ser alguien que valga la pena conocer, razonó ella. Y él intentaba ser amable y explicarle que en realidad respetaba a los elfos, por torpe que hubiera sido su intento. ¿Cómo podía esperar que un shemlen entendiera la diferencia entre un sirviente elfo de la ciudad y Elvhen? O la diferencia entre un humano y un elfo, se burló de sí misma. Agarró el anillo que su guardiana le había dado. Ella era una Dalishana honorable, y tenía que recordar eso.

"Ir abelas, Guarda Gris. Lo siento ", dijo, mirándolo de nuevo. "Han sido unos días muy confusos".

"No me puedo imaginar. Pero veo que has terminado. ¿Quieres un segundo? ", Dijo, levantándose y buscando su plato. Ella puso su mano sobre su estómago.

"No gracias. Creo que es un gusto que tendré que adquirir ", dijo, sin darse cuenta del disgusto en su rostro. Alistair se rió.

"Creo que la comida dalishana es mejor que la comida de dos días antes de una campaña militar", dijo amistosamente. "Eso me recuerda. Mañana te llevaré a ti y a los otros nuevos reclutas a través de un entrenamiento de combate ".

Renya se levantó y lo siguió mientras devolvía los cuencos.

"Después de eso, en la tarde iremos a er recoger, sangre de engendros tenebrosos", dijo, mirándola. Sus cejas se levantaron, pero parecía interesada. Se relajó un poco. "Es para la ceremonia de convertirse en Guarda Gris. Nada de qué preocuparse, realmente ".

"Tel'enfenim" Nada de qué preocuparse ", repitió Renya. Por segunda vez, recordó el dinero que Duncan le había dado. "¿Sabes dónde puedo comprar armas? Duncan deseaba que tuviera el equipamiento de guerrero ".

Alistair parecía complacido de ser necesitado. "Sí, allí mismo. Aquí, iré contigo ", agregó caballerosamente.

"Eso no es necesario, Alistair de los Guarda Grises."

Él rió. "Es solo Alistair. Pero si estás seguro ... no quiero que sientas que debes defenderte de nadie otra vez ".

Ella levantó una media sonrisa hacia él. "Entonces me acompañarías por la seguridad de los demás, y no por la mía", observó con un poco de humor.

"Erm, bueno, cuando lo pones así", Alistair replicó con cuidado. Pero Renya realmente se rió.

"Ma serannas, pero prometo no disminuir los números del ejército. Estoy seguro de que te veré para la cena, Alistair, "dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Bien. Bueno, si necesitas algo, ven a buscarme. Estaré por aquí en alguna parte", dijo, indicando vagamente el campamento. Él asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

"¿Y qué tenemos aquí?" Dijo una voz detrás de Renya mientras caminaba por el campamento. Se volvió cautelosamente y vio a un humano muy molesto mirándola.

"¿Sí?", Dijo Renya rotundamente. "¿Qué deseas?"

El hombre sacudió su cabeza. "No tienes derecho a estar aquí, sabes. El aliento del hacedor ".

Renya sintió que su labio se contraía con un gruñido, pero no dijo nada, recordándose a sí misma su promesa de no matar a nadie en el campamento.

"¿Por qué no vuelves a donde perteneces?"

"Estoy aquí para convertirme en Guarda Gris", dijo Renya rígidamente con los dientes apretados. Pero el hombre simplemente parecía sorprendido.

"¿Un Guarda Gris? ¿Tú? "Sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo, y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a reflejarse en sus facciones. "Bueno, eso es solo un desperdicio, déjame decirte. Una pequeña elfa como tú necesita a alguien que la proteja en este gran mundo, ¿no?

Renya se puso rígida. "¿Qué?"

El hombre se acercó. "Son cosas delicadas, mujeres. Los elfos ... "dijo mientras su mirada trazaba sobre sus orejas y sobre las marcas en su frente. "No perteneces a un campo de batalla. No perteneces con una espada en tu mano. Perteneces a casa, haciendo realidad los sueños de un hombre ... "

Renya frunció el ceño y buscó su cuchillo de caza mientras el hombre continuaba avanzando. Pero antes de llegar a ella:

"Muévete, tú." Una voz áspera los interrumpió y detuvo al soldado en seco. Renya miró hacia el rostro severo de Loghain Mac Tir, que estaba mirando al soldado. "Esa no es forma de hablar con ella, ni con ninguna mujer aquí. Ahora vete."

El hombre miró a Loghain sorprendido. Loghain se alzaba sobre él, y cuando el hombre no parecía moverse, el soldado más grande se cruzó de brazos. El hombre saludó apresuradamente.

"Si señor. Por supuesto. "Y él se escabulló. Loghain se giró para mirar a Renya, con el rostro marcado por la franqueza militar.

"No debes desanimarte de ser un soldado o un Guardián", comenzó sin preámbulos. "Solo porque eres una joven atractiva". Él apretó y desabrochó su mandíbula una vez. "Uno de los mejores guerreros que he conocido era una mujer." Apartando la mirada pensativamente, añadió, "Si vuelve a molestarte, denúncialo a su oficial al mando." Él la miró y Renya se dio cuenta de cuán alto Loghain Mac Tir era; él era incluso más alto que Alistair.

"Te deseo un buen día". Y se alejó, su pesada armadura resonando mientras se movía.

Renya parpadeó, sintiéndose más desorientada que cuando conoció al extraño humano. Ella se sacudió un poco y siguió su camino.

Encontró al herrero unos minutos más tarde sin más incidentes. Él también se mostró sorprendido por su origen.

"¿Un Dalishano?", Dijo. Renya sonrió con ironía. "Toman todas las razas, supongo. ¿Con qué te puedo ayudar, ser? "

Quince minutos más tarde, Renya había comprado una espada larga de acero y una espada más corta para ella, así como un cinturón para sostenerlos. Estaba especialmente contenta cuando vio que podía mantener su cuchillo de caza con ella, colgando ligeramente delante de la espada larga en su cadera. Ella trajo el regalo de Ashalle con ella, y no quería renunciar a él. Mientras se alejaba del herrero, ella sonrió. Había oído que los Shemlens tenían espejos que solo se usaban para ver sus reflejos, y no con propósitos mágicos, y esperaba que hubiera uno en el campamento. Una vez que tuviera su armadura de Guarda Gris y estuviera vestida con sus espadas y arco, estaba segura de que sería un gran espectáculo.

Tal como estaban las cosas, ella ajustó sus armas sobre su armadura dalishana y deambuló por el campamento, preguntándose qué se suponía que debía hacer a continuación. Evitando a la gente que rezaba, vagó hacia un rincón del campamento. En su camino, casi se encuentra con una mujer mayor de cabellos grises que se presentó como Wynne, una maga de la Torre del Círculo.

"Eres una de los nuevas reclutas, ¿no es así?", Preguntó ella, mirando a Renya críticamente.

"Sí", dijo, esperando que el mago observará que ella era, de hecho, Dalishana.

Pero nunca llegó. "Me alegra ver a tanta gente de Ferelden aquí", comentó. "Nos va a llevar a todos a trabajar juntos para terminar con esta Ruina. Todos estamos del mismo lado, algo que algunos harían bien en recordar. "Miró a algo, o a alguien, al otro lado del campamento, pero cuando Renya se dio la vuelta, no pudo distinguir qué estaba mirando Wynne.

"¿Supongo que te estás preparando para tu ceremonia de unión?"

Renya asintió. La mujer mayor sonrió. "Buena suerte para ti entonces. Es un honor ser parte de los Guardas Grises. Espero terminar esta Ruina contigo ".

"Y tú, Wynne", respondió educadamente Renya antes de continuar.

Un poco más abajo, vio a un grupo de hombres y mujeres de pie en una extraña formación, balanceándose como si fueran árboles en el viento. Estaban rodeados por remolinos de color. Cuando Renya se acercó, de repente encontró el camino bloqueado por dos templarios. Ella retrocedió un paso, odiandose a sí misma por ser sorprendida por el gustos de ellos.

"Amablemente no molesten a los magos mientras están en el Velo, ser", dijo uno inteligentemente.

"¿El Velo?" Preguntó Renya, mirando a la criatura blindada frente a ella, determinada a sonar desprevenida. Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Oh, el Más Allá." Había escuchado historias de los magos en el Más Allá, lo que los Shemlen llamaba el Velo, eran muy vulnerables. "Los dejaré en su trabajo, entonces".

"Gracias, ser. Las bendiciones del Hacedor sobre ti ".

Renya asintió y se alejó, desconcertada. Esos templarios parecían más preocupados por la seguridad de los magos debido a su incursión en el Más Allá que por el hecho de que un elfo Dalishano estaba de pie frente a ellos. Y luego la bendijeron. Ella sacudió su cabeza. Nada sobre el día tenía sentido para ella. Continuó caminando por el campamento, girando el anillo en su dedo, hasta que llegó a las perreras. Fuertes perros de guerra estaban en los corrales, y Renya les sonrió. Había conocido a un perro solo una vez, pero había sido una criatura amigable.

"Amablemente retroceda, ser", dijo un hombre mientras se acercaba a ella. "Ese único mabari está enfermo. Por qué ", añadió, mirándola. "Eres un Dalishano".

"Sí, y tú eres un humano", respondió ella secamente antes de poder contenerse.

El hombre asintió cansado. "Perdón, ser, no quise decir ninguna ofensa. Estoy cansado, ya ves, de cuidar a este aquí. Señaló a un mabari que estaba tirado en el suelo, moviéndose débilmente.

"¿Qué pasa con él?", Preguntó Renya.

"Su maestro murió, y el pobre ha tragado sangre de engendros tenebrosos. Pude ayudarlo, pero necesito un ingrediente que lo ayude a enmendarse. Es una flor, que parece bastante simple. Desafortunadamente está en el pantano, y no puedo salir a buscarlo. Puede que el viejo no lo haga," terminó tristemente.

Renya miró al perro, que la miraba con ojos tristes. Ella se volvió hacia el dueño de la perrera. "Saldré mañana. Buscaré la flor, si me dices cual es".

"¿Harías eso? Gracias, señorita ", dijo.

Renya sonrió ante lo que ahora asumió que era un término de respeto. Fue lindo, viniendo de un ser humano. Pero el amo de la perrera todavía estaba hablando.

"La gracia de Andraste, se llama. Es una flor blanca con rojo en el medio. Se mantendrá, lo hará, de todas las cosas verdes en el área. Estaría muy agradecido, ser. "El hombre miró al perro. "Odio ser una molestia, pero tengo otro favor que pedirte, si me complaces. Ya que eres Dalishana y todo ... "dijo, mirando su frente.

Esto debe ser bueno. "¿Qué pasa?", Preguntó Renya, tratando de mantener su voz agradable.

"Este sabueso, él ... necesita ser amordazado para poder darle su medicina. Pero él no me deja ponerlo sobre él. No sé qué le pasa a él ", murmuró, mirando al perro. "Pero los dalishanos, son buenos con los animales, ¿verdad? Si no es demasiado problema, ¿crees que podrías intentarlo?

¿Bueno con los animales? Tal vez los guardianes de halla eran buenos con los animales, pero Renya era una cazadora. Los animales con los que se cruzaba generalmente terminaban muertos. Sin embargo, al mirar al triste sabueso mabari, ella asintió. "Haré mi mejor esfuerzo."

Ella tomó el bozal y entró en el corral. El mabari le gruño mientras se arrodillaba ante él. "Está bien, chico. Estoy tratando de ayudarte ", murmuró en Dalishano. El sabueso ladeó la cabeza y dejó de gruñir. Todo su cuerpo se relajó, y Renya se inclinó y le puso el bozal al perro. "Ahí," murmuró, todavía en Dalishano. "Encontraré esa flor y pronto estarás como nuevo." El perro resopló hacia ella, como si pensara que lo creería cuando lo viera.

Ella dejó el corral. El dueño de la perrera la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. "Gracias, ser. Estoy muy agradecido ".

"Sathem. De nada. Mantenme informada de su estado, si quieres ".

"Si ser. Buen día para ti, ser ".

"Buen dia."

Notas:

Siempre me pregunté cómo sería el viaje del Guardián con Duncan, y nunca me gustó la facilidad con la que se guardó el campamento de guerra de Ostagar, especialmente como un Dalishano cuyas interacciones con los humanos en el paraíso no fueron buenas.

El orgullo de Renya como Dalishana la llevó en una dirección sorprendente. ¡Esperaba que fuera más cruel, pero me sorprendió mientras escribía esto!

Traducciones:

vallaslin - escritura de sangre; el tatuaje facial Dalishano

hahren - Dalishano mayor o líder; término de respeto

sathem - De nada


	10. Chapter 10

Buenos días tardes o noches para todos ustedes,

La historia no me pertenece, la historia pertenece a AthenaTseta cuya historia puede visitar en el siguiente enlace archiveofourown-org / works / 9488648 / chapters / 21470471, yo solo la traduzco que la disfruten.

tampoco olviden visitar su blog ambigamingcorner-com

* * *

Renya se encuentra con los otros reclutas de Guarda y debe interactuar con un sirviente elfo de la ciudad. Cuando los Guardianes deben ir a la Espesura para recolectar sangre de engendros tenebrosos, encuentran a alguien que no esperan.

El sol comenzaba a oscurecerse cuando Renya decidió buscar a Alistair nuevamente. Había pasado el día deambulando por el campamento y aprendiendo lo que podía sobre la batalla que se avecinaba, e incluso se había unido a algunos de los soldados que practicaban sus habilidades con la espada con muñecos. Mientras se dirigía al pequeño grupo de mesas donde ella y Alistair habían almorzado, vio a dos hombres mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor. Sus orejas se pincharon cuando oyó mencionar el nombre de Alistair. Ella se acercó y se sentó frente a ellos.

"Buenas noches, señorita", dijo el humano más bajo. "¿Hay algo con lo que podamos ayudarte?"

"Sí, estoy buscando a Alistair", dijo Renya. El hombre sonrió.

"¿Eres el otro recluta? Es bueno conocerte. Mi nombre es Daveth. ¡Vamos a ser iniciados juntos, entonces! "Dijo alegremente.

"¿Tu eres Dalishana? ¿y una mujer?" El otro hombre comentó.

"Orgullo de la guardia de arl, con habilidades de observación como esa, Ser Jory", comentó Daveth. "¿Que tiene de malo? Todos estamos aquí para detener la Ruina, ¿verdad?

Renya decidió que le gustaba Daveth

"Nada, nada", dijo el otro rápidamente. "Me sorprende que a una mujer se le permita ser un guarda gris".

"¿Y eso por qué?", Preguntó Renya, manteniendo su tono ligero pero inclinándose levemente sobre la mesa.

"No ha habido muchas", respondió Ser Jory encogiéndose de hombros. "Me pregunto ahora si hay una razón para ello ..." agregó, viéndose a medias preocupado.

"Todos son bienvenidos en los Guardas Grises si poseen las habilidades". Alistair se acercó y se sentó junto a Renya, frente a los otros dos hombres. "Veo que todos nos hemos conocido. Bueno. ¿Conseguiremos algo de comer?"

"Ya vino un elfo, ella debería volver pronto", comentó Ser Jory. Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y miró a Renya, que lo miraba furiosa. Daveth se rió nerviosamente.

Alistair lanzó una mirada a Renya, luego miró a su alrededor en busca de la sirvienta elfa. "Voy a ... ir a ver si ella necesita ayuda, entonces. Estaré…"

"Aquí tienes, sers." Un elfo apareció junto a Renya con un plato de carne y lo colocó en el medio de la mesa. Los ojos de las elfas se encontraron por un momento, Renya se sorprendió y la otra elfa estaba triste, antes de que la elfa de la ciudad desviara la mirada.

Ahora que la veía de cerca, podía ver lo desgarradoras que realmente eran los elfos de la ciudad. El único elfo de la ciudad que había conocido era Pol, que se había escapado de su "elferia" para reunirse con los dalishanos, y al principio tenía la misma mirada triste. Quizás no estaban tratando de ser como los shemlen. Tal vez simplemente estaban tratando de vivir sus vidas, al igual que los Dalishanos. La elfo que sirve se inclinó levemente.

"¿Algo más?", Preguntó en voz baja, con cuidado, sin mirar a nadie sentado a la mesa, especialmente a Renya.

Los hombres murmuraron negativamente, pareciendo incómodos. El elfo se inclinó de nuevo y se fue. Renya la agarró del brazo para disuadirla, y ella se puso de pie así que estuviera de espalda a la mesa. El elfo la miró aprensivamente.

"Sí, soy Dalish", dijo Renya con cierto humor. "Los shemlen me lo han estado diciendo todo el día". El otro elfo sonrió.

"Vi lo que hiciste con ese soldado antes. Es bueno ver a otro elfo enfrentarse a él; él puede ser...intitulado ", comentó con cuidado. Renya apretó la mandíbula y asintió en comprensión. Ella pescó en su bolsa por unas monedas y las presionó en las manos del elfo.

"Por tu problema", murmuró Renya. "Desearía poder hacer más por ti, falon". Odiaba sentirse impotente.

"Mi madre sabía algunas palabras de Dalishano", dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Ella miró las monedas en sus manos y de regreso a Renya. "Ella querría que dijera, ma serannas. Gracias, messere. Usted es amable. Buena suerte en los próximos días ".

Renya le dio las gracias, devolvió la sonrisa, y vio que la elfa se alejaba. Se volvió y volvió a su asiento, fingiendo que no había notado que Alistair estaba mirando. Después de eso, la conversación pasó a los eventos del día siguiente. Ambos hombres asintieron sin hacer ningún comentario cuando Alistair les contó sobre el entrenamiento de la mañana, pero Ser Jory se negó a aventurarse en la espesura de Korcari para obtener la sangre de engendros tenebrosos.

"Gané el torneo en Pináculo para asegurar mi lugar con los Guardas Grises", dijo. "No veo por qué tenemos que hacer más pruebas".

"No te quejes tanto, Ser Jory", dijo Daveth, dándole un golpe en el hombro. "Esta es una causa noble, y tenemos que hacer lo que nos dicen para que formemos parte de ella". Valdrá la pena cuando salvemos el mundo ".

"¿Recolectar sangre de engendros tenebrosos valdrá la pena?", Preguntó Ser Jory con incredulidad. Sacudió la cabeza. "¿Habrá otras pruebas?"

Renya notó que Alistair estaba extrañamente silencioso, mirando su comida, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Se frotó la vallaslin en la frente, pensativa.

"En realidad, estarás buscando algunos documentos importantes para los Guardas", dijo una voz profunda. Renya sonrió y miró hacia la cara familiar de Duncan.

"Hahren", dijo, levantándose. "Por favor, ¿te unirás a nosotros para la cena?"

Duncan la miró con una sonrisa. "Por mucho que me gustaría eso, Renya, debo reunirme con el rey". Suspiró. Mirando al grupo reunido, continuó. "Hay un cofré lleno de documentos que los Guardas pueden necesitar pronto. Son tratados que obligan a los ejércitos de todo el país a ayudarnos en caso de una Ruina. Es posible que los necesitemos antes de lo que me gustaría pensar ... "Miró a Alistair. "El cofre debe estar en las ruinas de la fortaleza Guarda Gris cerca de aquí".

"¿No estarán destruidos entonces?", Preguntó Daveth. Duncan parecía solo levemente preocupado.

"Espero que no. Hay poderosos hechizos que lo protegen, por lo que no debería haber ningún problema. Cuando vuelvas de esta tarea, te someterán a la unión y se convertirán en guardas grises ", dijo sombrío.

Renya miró a los hombres frente a ella. Ser Jory parecía estar a punto de enfermar, y Daveth miraba a Duncan con determinación. En el transcurso de su conversación anterior, Renya supo que Daveth había sido reclutado porque casi había logrado robarle la bolsa de dinero a Duncan. Es extraño pensar que el ladrón era el más dispuesto de los dos reclutas humanos, y que el caballero de un arl era tan dócil. Duncan les dio las buenas noches y se dirigió hacia la tienda del rey.

"Genial, eso es maravilloso", murmuró Ser Jory. "No me inscribí para esto. Cómo desearía no haber salido de Pinaculo. Su voz era tan baja que los ruidos del campamento la tragaron, pero Renya estaba bastante segura de haber escuchado la mayoría de las palabras. Ella negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Este hombre obviamente estaba aquí por las razones equivocadas. Ella sonrió con ironía. Ella estaba allí porque se había visto obligada a abandonar su clan; tal vez ella estaba aquí por las razones equivocadas, también.

Pasó el tiempo y terminaron su comida. Alistair se levantó y los tres reclutas lo siguieron. "Me tomé la libertad de preparar sus tiendas", dijo, señalando hacia donde se acostaban otros Guardas Grises y miembros del ejército. "Nos encontraremos en el patio de entrenamiento temprano en la mañana, justo después del amanecer, y nos prepararemos".

"Buenas noches, entonces, Ser Alistair, Renya," dijo cortésmente Daveth antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Ser Jory asintió con la cabeza hacia Alistair y siguió a Daveth. Renya comenzó a seguir a los dos hombres cuando Alistair la agarró del brazo.

"Yo ... también me tomé la libertad de instalar tu tienda un poco más lejos", dijo en voz baja, señalando una carpa solitaria un poco lejos del resto. "Pensé que no querías estar tan cerca de tantos humanos tu primera noche aquí. Pero todavía estás en el complejo, y estaré cerca si alguien te molesta, "terminó amablemente.

Renya le sonrió, conmovida de que pensara en un detalle tan pequeño. "Ma serannas, Alistair", dijo genuinamente. "Gracias. No esperaba tanta amabilidad de un humano y un templario ".

"Guarda Gris", corrigió de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ir abelas. Sí. Guarda Gris. No lo olvidaré de nuevo. "Ella devolvió la sonrisa. "Buenas noches, Alistair".

"Buenas noches."

La vio alejarse, sacudiendo la cabeza. La guerra en curso entre los templarios y Dalishanos era ridícula. Renya parecía querer solo ser tratada con respeto, un poco de consideración, como todos los demás. Supuso que todos los dalishanos eran igual. ¿Por qué cazarlos? ¿Andraste y el Hacedor no predicaron la paz? Él suspiró. Por eso había estado tan contento de dejar a los templarios cuando Duncan fue a buscarlo. La visión del mundo mantenida por los Guardas era más parecida a la suya, y en realidad estaría luchando por una causa en la que creía incondicionalmente. Mientras miraba, vio que la elfa se volvía, ya a la luz tenue parecía como si sus ojos brillaran levemente. Parpadeó para aclararlos, pero cuando los abrió de nuevo se había retirado a la tienda. Bostezando, Alistair se dirigió a su propia tienda y se arrastró hacia adentro. Mañana sería un día largo.

* * *

Alistair se despertó un poco antes del amanecer, como siempre lo hacía. Ofreció una oración al Hacedor y a Andraste antes de ponerse su armadura de Guarda Gris, con la esperanza de que causaría una mejor impresión en la elfa. Salió de su tienda y despertó a Daveth, que le gruñó con los ojos nublados y el pelo alborotado, pero se levantó y comenzó a prepararse para el entrenamiento de la mañana. Jory ya estaba practicando con los maniquíes, balanceando su enorme espada de dos manos. Alistair suspiró. Había dejado a Renya hasta el final, no por un deseo de permitirle dormir más, sino por miedo a cómo reaccionaría ante el despertar en un lugar extraño de un humano que apenas conocía. Afortunadamente, cuando se acercó a su tienda, la encontró ya despierta. Ella parecía estar meditando, de cara a los árboles. Se acercó a ella tan silenciosamente como pudo, sin querer molestarla.

Ella abrió los ojos. "Esta es la primera vez que no he dormido en un bosque", comentó a modo de saludo. Como si recordara sus modales, agregó: "Buenos días, Alistair de los Guardas Grises".

"Buenos días. Lamento haberte molestado; Estaba intentando mantenerme callado ... "

El elfo se rió e indicó hacia sus orejas puntiagudas. "No son solo para mostrar, ya sabes", dijo amablemente, pinchándolos para enfatizarlos.

Alistair le devolvió la sonrisa. "Supongo que no. ¿Estás lista?"

Renya se levantó con un movimiento fluido, agarrando sus espadas y envainandolas fácilmente. "Si vamos."

* * *

La mañana pasó rápidamente. Alistair los emparejó, y Renya se encontró mirando a Alistair y Daveth entrenar con armas de madera mientras ella y Jory se sentaban en el banquillo. Alistair era muy talentoso con su espada y escudo. Renya lo miró con interés; todavía no había visto una lucha humana con un escudo, al menos no como espectadora.

Si bien lo hizo parecer fácil, decidió quedarse con sus cuchillas duales. Daveth fue rápido y recibió varios golpes, pero Renya podía decir que estaba acostumbrado a robar, no a matar. Una parte de ella estaba contenta con esto, un humano menos capaz de dañar a un elfo, pero parte de ella quería ayudarlo. Después de todo, si él fuera un Guarda Gris, tendría que ser más preciso.

"Bien hecho", dijo Alistair un tiempo después, jadeando mientras bajaba su espada. Daveth asintió con la cabeza hacia él. "¿Ser Jory? ¿Renya? ustedes son los siguientes ".

Daveth le sonrió cuando ella entró al ring. Renya lo devolvió y recogió dos espadas de madera de una caja de armas mientras Ser Jory seleccionaba una gran espada de dos manos para sí mismo. Renya miró el arma y el hombre muy alto que tenía delante y se armó de valor. Ella no podría evitar ningún ataque suyo; ella solo tendría que asegurarse de que ella estuviera fuera del camino cuando se balanceara. Con un trago, ella asintió con la cabeza para mostrar que estaba lista. Levantaron sus armas y Renya comenzó a rodearlo. Él siguió su ejemplo.

"Vencí a innumerables caballeros en el torneo de Pinaculo para ganar mi lugar aquí", dijo con dureza. "Un pequeño conejo no ocultara esto de mi".

Renya frunció el ceño. No había necesidad de comenzar a insultarla. Durante su meditación, ella había decidido que ella y los otros reclutas estaban del mismo lado y que los trataría como tales, independientemente de lo que pensara de ellos personalmente. Pero, ella jugaría según sus reglas, supuso. Tal vez fue una táctica de batalla de humanos para insultar a sus oponentes. "No te oculto nada, shem. Todos estamos aquí para ser guardas grises ".

"Estoy muy decorado", continuó como si no la hubiera escuchado. "No tienes ninguna posibilidad".

El elfo se preguntó qué estaba tratando de hacer. Aparentemente, también lo hizo Daveth.

"Oy", llamó el hombre más bajo. "¿Vas a pelear contra ella o matarla con tus credenciales?"

Con un bramido, Jory arremetió, y Renya apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse antes de que la gran cuchilla de madera se estrellara contra el lugar donde había estado parada. Ella rodó y se puso de pie en un solo movimiento, y oyó a Alistair gruñir, impresionado. Pero Jory levantó la espada de nuevo, y Renya se agachó para evitar el golpe que la habría decapitado si la hoja fuera de acero y la dejara inconsciente como estaba. Ella esquivó mientras Jory se estaba recuperando de su swing y le clavó una pierna, derribando una de sus rodillas debajo de él, antes de alejarse.

Un cuervo aterrizó en una columna rota no muy lejos, graznando vagamente. Desafortunadamente, Renya fue la única que lo escuchó, y su vistazo le costó. La espada se balanceó sobre su brazo derecho, causando que perdiera su arma y la sensación en su brazo.

"Bien hecho", dijo, jadeando. Lo había dicho en serio, pero parecía enfurecer a Jory, que la atacó de nuevo. Renya bailó fuera del camino, frunciendo el ceño. Él no se estaba moviendo racionalmente; no había un patrón para lo que él hizo. Pero ... ahí estaba. Hubo un momento después de que giró y se detuvo para recuperar su fuerza nuevamente. Es cierto, solo fue un momento, pero estaba allí. Ella sonrió.

Alistair se volvió hacia Daveth. "Ella descubrió algo", comentó en voz baja. Daveth estaba mirando el combate con interés, y asintió.

Jory recogió su espada otra vez y se lanzó, y Renya rodó detrás de él, levantándose y golpeándolo en el hombro con su arma zurda. Él rugió y se volvió hacia ella, pero Renya estaba lista, agachándose y luego zambulléndose entre sus piernas. Ella se puso de pie, agarró el hombro del caballero, y presionó su hoja de madera en su garganta desde atrás.

"Yo gano", dijo de manera uniforme antes de soltarlo. Mientras se alejaba, lo oyó refunfuñar algo acerca de una "oreja de cuchillo", y giró sobre sus talones.

"¿como me llamaste, shemlen?" ella dijo venenosamente.

"Okay, okay, whoa. No necesitas llamarlo por nombres", Alistair dijo rápidamente.

"Pero el-"

"Ser Jory", dijo Alistair, mirando a Renya. "Igualmente. Ahora, cambiemos. Daveth, estás con Renya, y Jory, estás conmigo.

"Estupendo. Sé amable conmigo, amiga ", dijo Daveth a Renya con humor.

"No hago tales promesas". Sonrió para mostrar que estaba bromeando. El humano se rió entre dientes cuando entraron al ring.

* * *

Afortunadamente, el sentimiento en el brazo de Renya había regresado por completo cuando salieron del campamento. Alistair también contó con la ayuda de la maga Wynne, quien se sacudió cuando descubrió lo que sucedió.

"Tendrás que tener más cuidado, querida", dijo, susurrando sus dedos a lo largo del brazo de Renya. Renya hizo una mueca cuando la sensación regresó, y movió los dedos. "Ahí, no hay daño permanente. Usa armadura más pesada la próxima vez, ¿no es eso para lo que es?

"Si, Wynne. Ma serannas. Gracias," Respondió Renya, cerrando el puño y soltándolo experimentalmente. Todo parecía estar en buen estado de funcionamiento.

Una vez que el pequeño grupo se había armado con sus armas, se dirigieron a la puerta. Curiosamente, Alistair se contuvo, por lo que Renya se acercó al guardia.

"La puerta está cerrada. Nadie debe abandonar el campamento sin el permiso del rey ".

Renya parpadeó hacia él. Estaba segura de que al rey no le importaría, especialmente si sabía que era asunto de Guarda Grises. El rey parecía enamorado de la orden. Ella cuadró sus hombros.

"Tenemos asuntos en la espesura; estamos haciendo un mandado para los Guardas Grises ", dijo secamente, reprimiendo el deseo de referirse a él como un shemlen.

El guardia la miró con interés. "Eres Dalishana, ¿verdad?"

Renya se frotó el vallaslin en la frente con exasperación.

"Un Guarda elfo. Ahora lo he visto todo ", se dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Renya sabiamente se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando la sangre bombeando en sus oídos.

"Las puertas se abrirán para ti, solo ten cuidado. El bosque no es seguro para nadie, ni siquiera un guarda gris. Hay engendros tenebrosos ", le advirtió antes de girar y abrir la puerta. Dio un paso atrás y miró al pequeño grupo.

"Ma serannas. Gracias, "dijo Renya en el mismo tono inteligente, pasando a grandes pasos a su lado, echando de menos al hombre que sacudía su cabeza mientras abandonaba el campamento.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuvieran a la sombra del bosque. En opinión de Renya, era más bien un pantano, y más de una vez consiguió meter el pie en un agujero de barro y casi perdió sus botas. Hicieron su camino más profundo en la selva. Un cuervo graznó, y las orejas de Renya temblaron hacia el sonido. Miró a Alistair y golpeó su armadura, llamando su atención.

"El azul es un mejor color para ti", dijo con sentido. Él sonrió.

"Sí, decidí dejar esa vieja armadura templaria atrás. Me gusta el grifo un poco más que la espada radiante, también ", dijo, señalando la insignia de plata en su peto.

Renya estaba a punto de responder, sonriendo, cuando entraron en un claro devastado. Cadáveres humanos yacían, y el hedor era vil.

"Ugh", dijo Daveth, al lado de Alistair y Renya. "¿Que pasó aquí?"

Las orejas de la elfa volvieron a temblar, y ella agarró el brazo de Alistair, señalando a un hombre gravemente herido que se arrastraba hacia él.

"Porfavor. ¿Quien...es? ¡Guarda Grises?" Jadeó.

"Bueno, no está tan muerto como parece", bromeó Alistair.

"Mi banda de exploración fue atacada por engendros tenebrosos", dijo, comenzando a colapsar en el suelo.

"Aquí tengo algunas vendas en mi mochila", dijo Alistair, arrodillándose rápidamente y atendiendo al hombre. Pronto, pareció capaz de ponerse de pie.

"Gracias", dijo el hombre débilmente. Miró más allá de ellos en la dirección de donde venían.

Alistair se dio cuenta. "Vuelve al campamento. Haz que uno de los magos te cure ", dijo amablemente.

"Gracias", dijo el hombre de nuevo antes de irse cojeando.

"¿Oyeron eso ? Un grupo entero de guerreros experimentados diezmados por los engendros tenebrosos. ¿Qué esperanza tenemos nosotros cuatro en contra de ellos? "Preguntó Ser Jory, el pánico en su voz coincidía en su rostro. Miró a sus compañeros, que no parecían compartir su nivel de incomodidad. "No soy un cobarde, pero ... esto es imprudente. Deberíamos regresar ".

Renya lo miró con incredulidad. "¿Regresar? Dices que te sorprende que los Guardas Grises permitan a las mujeres y a los elfos en sus filas, sin embargo, tengo más coraje de lo que nunca tendrás ", dijo enojada.

"No soy un cobarde", dijo con dureza. "No me ves huyendo, ¿verdad?"

"Pocos esperan ver de cerca a los engendros tenebrosos, Ser Jory, pero no debes preocuparte", dijo Alistair antes de que Renya pudiera responder. "Los Guardas Grises son capaces de sentir la presencia de engendros tenebrosos, por muy astutos que sean, no seremos sorprendidos. Es por eso que estoy aquí ", terminó en serio.

Daveth le dio una palmada en el hombro a Jory. "¿Ves eso, Ser caballero? ¡Puede que nos maten, pero al menos sabremos cuándo llegarán!

Renya se rió entre dientes. No tenía muchas ganas de ver más engendros tenebrosos, pero ese era su deber ahora, especialmente si se convertiría en un guarda gris.

Siguieron caminando. Por el rabillo del ojo, Renya vio una flor blanca con un centro rojo, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ella se apresuró y recogió algunas, metiéndolas cuidadosamente en su mochila.

"Me alegra que aprecies la naturaleza", dijo Alistair con diversión. "¿Pero no puedes recoger flores hasta más tarde?"

"Supongo que los Dalishanos no pueden enfocar sus mentes en ninguna parte sino en sus propias fantasías", murmuró Jory. Renya le lanzó una mirada enojada.

"¿sucede algo malo?", Preguntó ella. "¿He hecho algo para ofenderte?"

Ser Jory estaba a punto de responder cuando Alistair los hizo callar. "Hay engendros tenebrosos cerca," susurró, avanzando con los otros dos hombres. Renya se contuvo. En respuesta a la mirada inquisitiva de Alistair, sacó su arco y colocó una flecha.

"Hasta que se acerquen demasiado", dijo. Alistair asintió.

"Bien. vamonos."

Había una gran cantidad de engendros tenebrosos, y Renya se alegró de que su disparo no fuera tan malo; logró reducir un poco la horda mientras Alistair y el otro cargaban. Pronto, sin embargo, ella necesitó cambiar a sus espadas. Ella brilló alrededor del campo en una mancha de deslumbrante acero y armadura verde, atacando a los engendros oscuros desde la parte posterior mientras los guerreros con armaduras más pesadas atacaban desde el frente. La pequeña banda de cuatro pronto estuvo de pie con un montón de engendros tenebrosos a su alrededor.

"Wow", dijo Daveth, impresionado. "Me alegro de que estuviéramos utilizando espadas de madera antes".

Renya se rió. Alistair, mientras tanto, estaba entregando viales a los reclutas. Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos mientras recordaban por qué estaban allí. Como uno, los tres se arrodillaron y recogieron la sangre de engendros tenebrosos con diversos grados de disgusto en sus rostros.

Un sonido de aleteo captó la atención de Renya, y mientras los tres hombres discutían por qué camino viajar para encontrar las ruinas, Renya buscó en los árboles el sonido. Sus ojos se posaron en un cuervo que parecía estar mirándola, y ella lo miró con los ojos entornados. No podía evitar la sensación de que la estaba mirando, y lo había estado haciendo durante un tiempo.

El cuervo la fijó con un ojo dorado por un momento más antes de graznar y alejarse volando. Renya siguió su camino con cautela.

"Bien, entonces, debería estar más abajo en esta colina", dijo Alistair, llamando la atención de Renya. "Renya, ¿estás bien?"

"¿Qué? si, por esta colina. vamos a ir, entonces," dijo inteligentemente.

Partieron sin decir una palabra más. Alrededor de media hora de marcha silenciosa después, encontraron las ruinas, un cofre roto asentado en el centro.

"Oh, no ..." murmuró Alistair. Renya se acercó cautelosamente.

"¿Y qué tenemos aquí?", Preguntó una mujer, apareciendo de la nada, haciendo saltar a los cuatro compañeros. Renya miró a la mujer, cuyos ojos dorados brillaban con reconocimiento. El color coincidía con el del cuervo que Renya vislumbró a lo largo de su viaje, y la sonrisa de la mujer era la de alguien que tenía secretos y respuestas enterrados en su mente. Ella avanzó hacia ellos.

"¿Son buitres, me pregunto? ¿carroñeros que vienen a hurgar en el cadáver cuyos huesos se limpiaron hace mucho tiempo? "La mujer miró a cada uno de los cuatro, hasta que su mirada se posó en Renya.

"no soy ninguno. Los Guarda Grises una vez poseyeron esta torre,"Renya respondió mujer era un cambiaformas. La única cambiaformas que Renya conocía era Asha'bellanar, y esta no era ella.

La mujer de pelo negro no estaba impresionada. "Ya no es una torre. La espesura ha reclamado este cadáver disecado. No utilices nombres que ya no tienen relevancia aquí. Caminó suavemente hacia el baúl roto. "He visto su progreso por un tiempo. "¿A dónde van?, Me pregunté. ¿Por qué están aquí? Y ahora molestas las cenizas que no han sido tocadas por tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué es eso? "Ella dijo, su voz suave como la seda.

"No respondas eso", dijo Alistair bruscamente. "Ella se ve como un Chasind y eso significa que otros pueden estar cerca".

"Oh, tus temidos barbaros.

"Oh, ¿temes que los bárbaros se abalanzarán sobre ti?", Le preguntó la mujer, apenas ocultando la diversión en su voz.

"Si", Alistair comento secamente "abalanzarse es malo."

Renya apenas reprimió una risita ante su respuesta.

"¡Ella es una bruja de la espesura, lo es! ¡Ella nos convertirá en sapos! Daveth, por primera vez, sonaba asustado.

"Bruja de la espesura ... esas fantasías ociosas, esas leyendas. ¿No tienes mente propia? Tú allí ", dijo la bruja, volviendo a centrar su atención en Renya.

"Las mujeres no se asustan tan fácilmente como los niños pequeños. Dime tu nombre y te diré el mío ".

La pequeña sonrisa de la bruja estaba congelada, pero casi juguetona. Sus ojos brillaron con malicia, pero su aspecto era tan alarmante que incluso Renya dudó por un momento. Esta era una prueba, ella lo sabía. Y tanto la bruja como los hombres detrás de ella estaban a punto de juzgarla.

"Andaran atish'an. Soy Renya Mahariel del clan Sabrae. Es un placer conocerte ", dijo cortésmente, asintiendo a la mujer. Oyó un bufido detrás de ella, pero no estaba segura de quién era.

Pero la bruja parecía impresionada. "¡Ahora ese es un saludo civil adecuado, incluso en la espesura! Puedes llamarme Morrigan. "Sonrió a Renya. "Ahora, ¿debo adivinar tu propósito? Buscabas algo en este cofre, algo que ya no está aquí ... "

"¿Ya no está aquí?" Exclamó Alistair con enojo. "Los robaste, ¿no? ¡Eres ... una especie de ... ladrona astuta! "

Renya cerró los ojos para que no la vieran rodarlos. Los abrió de nuevo para encontrar a Morrigan mirándolo con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

"Que elocuente. ¿Como se puede robar a los hombres muertos?"

"Muy facilmente al parecer." la ira de Alistair iba en aumento"Esos documentos son propiedad de los Guarda Grises, ¡y te sugiero que los devuelvas inmediatamente!

"Alistair, no la amenaces", susurró Renya con urgencia. Un ser humano cambiante era poderoso, de hecho, y si ella estaba conectada de alguna manera con Asha'bellanar ...

Alistair la miró sin comprender, pero Renya lo ignoró y se volvió hacia la bruja. "Morrigan, ¿sabes dónde están los documentos?"

"Fue mi madre quien los removió. Ella, sin duda, todavía los tiene ".

"¿Tu madre?", Dijo Renya, con el corazón acelerado. "¿Podrías llevarnos con ella?", Preguntó cortésmente.

"Una solicitud sensata. La primera que he escuchado ", respondió Morrigan. "Me gustas."

"Sería cuidadoso, Renya. Primero, le agradas y luego, ¡zap! - Tiempo de rana, "dijo Alistair suavemente, esperando que el oído de Renya fuera tan bueno como ella dijo.

"¡Ella nos pondrá a todos en la olla, lo hará!" Interrumpió Daveth, todavía mirando a la mujer con terror.

Para sorpresa de Renya, fue Ser Jory quien resolvió el asunto. "Si la olla es más cálida que este bosque, será un cambio agradable", le dijo al hombre más bajo junto a él.

"Síganme entonces si les agrada", dijo Morrigan, y luego se fue sin mirar atrás.

Notas:

Siempre me pregunté si los reclutas realmente se llevaron bien durante los preparativos para la batalla en Ostagar. Pobre Jory se convirtió en un idiota más de lo que es en el juego ...

Traducción (los que no están en el texto):

Ir abelas - Lo siento

andaran atish'an - literalmente "te doy la bienvenida a mi lugar de paz"; un saludo formal de Dalishano"

Asha'bellanar - lliteralmente "mujer eterna" o "mujer de muchos años": ¡un nombre para un personaje que conoceremos un poco más tarde!


	11. Chapter 11

Se ha estado bastante tiempo Desconectado Pero se ha tenido problemas con Mi Internet y También con las cosas de la vida cotidiana. es extraño de mi propia autoria si nada mas que decir disfrutado del capitulo como sabemos los creditos de la historia el pertenecer a su autora AthenaTseta mientras que los personajes con exepción de los originales a Bioware

Los compañeros regresan de su misión en la espesura, y los reclutas se unen a Duncan y Alistair para la unión.

* * *

Morrigan los llevó en una ruta muy tortuosa a través de la espesura, obviamente tratando de desorientarlos de su entorno. No dejaba de mirar a Renya, que durante un rato fingió no darse cuenta. Siguieron caminando por un rato, hasta que Renya finalmente se volvió hacia la bruja.

"Me has estado mirando durante la mayor parte de esta caminata", observó Renya a la ligera. "¿Nunca has visto un elfo Dalishano antes?"

"Lo hice", dijo simplemente Morrigan. "Pero desde una gran altura", añadió, mirando a Renya. Renya arqueó una ceja, notando nuevamente la sorprendente similitud entre el color de ojos de Morrigan y el del cuervo que había encontrado en el bosque.

"¿Ya veo y?"

"¿Y qué? Es una pregunta extraña para preguntar, ¿no es así?", Le preguntó Morrigan en voz baja.

"Bueno, me has visto de cerca. ¿Qué es lo que te intriga?"

Morrigan parecía pensativo. "He visto a muchos hombres de cerca en estas Espesuras. Tus movimientos son diferentes. Simplemente te estoy estudiando. Espero que no te parezca tan ofensivo ", dijo, sonando fuera de lugar. Renya no la creía del todo, pero mantuvo su opinión para ella misma. Si ella realmente estaba conectada con Asha'bellanar, no quería molestarla demasiado.

"Estudia lejos. Te agradezco que seas una de las primeras personas que he conocido en los últimos días que no ha abierto la conversación al expresar que soy dalishano ", dijo, tratando de hacer humor. Funcionó; Morrigan se rió.

"Descubrirás que soy mucho más observadora que la mayoría de los humanos. ¿Creo que puedes decir lo mismo? ", Preguntó mientras miraba atentamente a Renya.

"Los elfos poseen habilidades desconocidas para los humanos", dijo Renya en voz baja. Morrigan asintió con aprobación, aunque Renya no estaba segura de si era porque estaba de acuerdo con las habilidades de los elfos, o estaba evaluando cómo respondería Renya con tres humanos detrás de ellos.

"Aquí estamos", dijo Morrigan unos minutos más tarde mientras se acercaban a una pequeña choza en medio de un pantano. Se adelantó hacia una anciana que estaba parada afuera de la puerta, mirando hacia los pantanos.

"¿Madre?" Llamó Morrigan. "Tenemos invitados. Algunos guardas grises que ... "

La anciana la interrumpió. "Veo que tenemos invitados, niña. Tengo ojos. Hm, "dijo mirando a cada uno de ellos por turno. "No es lo que esperaba."

Renya sintió su boca abierta y la cerró. Esa mujer ... la recordaba cuando era pequeña. Ella había venido a visitar a su clan una vez ... Asha'bellanar, la mujer de muchos años. Y Morrigan la había llamado "madre".

"¿Quieres que creamos que nos esperabas?", Dijo Alistair con duda.

"No estás obligado a hacer nada, menos aún a creer " la anciana respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. "Cierra los ojos con fuerza o abre los brazos de par en par, en cualquier caso eres un tonto", añadió severamente. Su mirada se posó en Renya, que sintió como si la mujer intentara leer sus pensamientos. Ella silenciosamente agradeció a los creadores que estaba protegida por Dirthamen. Sus pensamientos estaban a salvo. Ella esperaba.

"Ella es una bruja, te digo. No deberíamos estar hablando con ella ", susurró Daveth, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Tranquilo, Daveth. Si realmente es una bruja, ¿realmente quieres enojarla?" Ser Jory le susurró bruscamente.

"Chico inteligente", dijo la mujer, asintiendo. "Es una pena que no cuenta para nada en la historia más grandiosa. Cree lo que quieras ". Volvió su atención hacia Renya. "¿Y tú, niña? ¿tu mente de elfa te da una visión diferente de las cosas? ¿Qué crees?"

"Andaran atish'an, Asha'bellanar," Renya dijo respetuosamente. "¿Qué creo?" Ella hizo una pausa. Sus pensamientos volaron a través de los últimos días, desconcertada por qué tantos shemlen habían sido tan amables con ella. "No creo que importe lo que creo. Creo que algunas cosas solo deben ser aceptadas por lo que son ". Ella esperaba que Asha'bellanar se sintiera de la misma manera.

"¡Ah, ahí está la respuesta que esperaba!", Respondió con una breve sonrisa. "Es muy agradable tener una mente abierta frente a mí, en lugar de una que se ha reducido a papilla", añadió, su mirada fija en Alistair. "Muchos de ustedes no están seguros ..." murmuró pensativa, una vez más mirando a Renya. "Sin embargo, creo ... ¿verdad? ¡Por supuesto que sí! "Ella se rió de nuevo. Incluso Morrigan parecía confundida por lo que le había dicho su madre.

"Entonces, ¿esta es la temida Bruja de la espesura?" Dijo Alistair con cierta diversión en su voz. Renya le suplicó con los ojos que dejara de hablar.

¿"Bruja de la espesura"? ¡Ja! "Ella se rió de nuevo. "¿Morrigan te dijo eso? Ella le gusta tales cuentos, siempre lo ha hecho. Ah, cómo baila en la luna ... "dijo la mujer con melancolía.

"¿Bailar en la luna?" Alistair se rió. "¿Es algo así como el retozo por el que los dalishanos son tan conocidos?"

Renya sintió que su cara se calentaba, un rubor se extendió hasta la punta de sus orejas. A los shemlen les gustaba creer que los dalishanos bailaban desnudos, lo que Renya estaba segura que no era cierto. Su vergüenza estaba reflejada en la cara de Morrigan.

"No creo que hayan venido a escuchar tus cuentos salvajes, madre", dijo Morrigan, tratando de mantener su tono ligero a pesar de que el color aún pesaba en sus mejillas.

"No, no lo hicieron. Viniste por tus tratados, ¿sí? Ella los miró críticamente. "Antes de que comiences a ladrarme, debes saber que tus sellos se desgastaron hace mucho tiempo. Los he estado protegiendo ".

"Tú-oh", dijo Alistair, su tono cambió a mitad de la frase. "¿Los protegiste?

"¿Y por qué no?" Asha'bellanar respondió, luciendo inocente. "Llévalos a tus guardas grises. Díganles que la amenaza de esta Ruina es mayor de lo que imaginan. Sacó los tratados de una caja junto a ella y se los dio a Renya con una sonrisa.

"Ma serannas, Asha'bellanar. Agradezco tu ayuda," Renya dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

"Tienes lo que buscabas. Ahora vete, "dijo Morrigan enérgicamente.

"¿De qué estás hablando niña? ¿Dónde están tus modales? Los llevarás fuera del bosque y de vuelta a su campamento ", exigió la anciana, mirando a Morrigan como si la desafiara a desobedecer.

Morrigan igualó su mirada, pero luego la dejó caer. "Sí, madre", entonó obedientemente. "Vamos", dijo, caminando de regreso a la espesura, sin comprobar si alguien la seguía.

Cuando llegaron al campamento esa noche, Alistair dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y le agradeció a Andraste su regreso seguro. Renya apretó la mandíbula, pero fue Morrigan quien pronunció las desafiantes palabras que Renya deseó haber sabido.

"Es interesante que le reces a una profeta que fue asesinada por adorar a tu dios que te dio la espalda no una, sino dos veces", bromeó Morrigan mientras el campamento se acercaba. Alistair se puso muy rojo pero no hizo ningún comentario. Renya no pudo reprimir su sonrisa y miró a Morrigan, quien estaba segura de que la estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo. Decidió que le gustaba la bruja, por muy desagradable que pudiera ser.

"Aquí es donde los dejo", dijo la bruja un momento después, deteniéndose bruscamente.

Jory y Daveth actuaron como si no la hubieran escuchado y siguieron caminando hacia el campamento, y Alistair murmuró "Gracias al Hacedor", pero se detuvo cuando vio a Renya detenerse también.

"Gracias por tu ayuda, Morrigan", dijo cortésmente. "Espero que nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo, tal vez en mejores circunstancias".

"Tal vez sea como dices", respondió Morrigan, considerando al elfo. En un destello de luz blanca, se transformó en un cuervo y se fue volando, Renya la miraba pensativa. Alistair parecía haber visto un fantasma.

"Me alegro que se haya terminado. Vamos, encontremos a Duncan ".

Les llevó menos de quince minutos encontrar a Duncan, que estaba junto a la gran hoguera en el medio del campamento. Levantó la vista al acercarse y sonrió. "Han vuelto", dijo con su voz profunda, haciendo que Renya se sintiera cómoda otra vez. "He alertado a los magos, y se están preparando. ¿Tuviste éxito? "

"Sí, Hahren", dijo Renya mientras Jory y Daveth asentían.

Duncan sonrió. "Bueno. Con la sangre que recolectaron, estamos listos para comenzar la unión. "Tomó los frascos de los tres reclutas y se alejó. Renya escuchó cómo vertía la sangre en algo.

"¿No fue suficiente nuestra prueba?" Preguntó Ser Jory ahora. "¿Qué más se nos pedirá que hagamos?"

"Todo se revelará a tiempo, Ser caballero", dijo Duncan con gravedad. "Ven". Sin volverse hacia ellos, se dirigió hacia una tarima abierta que daba al cañón de abajo. Los tres reclutas y Alistair lo siguieron en silencio. Alistair se acercó a Duncan para hablarle sobre el mago apóstata y su madre; Duncan parecía indiferente. Mientras hablaban, pasaron junto a la perrera, y Renya se escabulló en silencio para entregar las flores al dueño de la perrera.

"¡Esas son exactamente las correctas!", Dijo con gratitud. "Voy a hacer esto en la pasta de inmediato. Él estará como nuevo ahora. ¡Gracias, ser! "Se alejó rápidamente.

Renya miró al perro que la estaba mirando con tristeza. "Estarás mejor pronto, falon", le murmuró en Dalishano. "Búscame en el campo de batalla". El perro respondió ladrando débilmente e intentando mover la cola. Renya sonrió y corrió hacia Duncan, quien estaba de pie en el estrado.

"Renya, ahí estás", dijo Duncan, arqueando una ceja. "Pensé que te había perdido".

"Ir abelas, Hahren", jadeó. "Prometí ayudar al amo de la perrera y quería entregarle algo cuando lo vi".

"Muy bien. Reuniré los artículos restantes, y luego comenzaremos, "Duncan retumbó. Él asintió con la cabeza a Alistair antes de irse.

"Todas estas pruebas", refunfuñó Ser Jory. "¿No hemos demostrado que ya somos lo suficientemente dignos?"

"¿Estás quejándote otra vez?" Dijo Daveth cansado. "Tal vez es una tradición. O tal vez, "agregó con un poco de humor," ¡solo están tratando de molestarte! "

Renya esbozó una sonrisa cuando Daveth la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Ella estaba deseando viajar con él, incluso si él fuera un shemlen.

"¿Por qué querías convertirte en Guarda, Ser Jory? Parece que no te gusta lo que implica el trabajo ", comentó Renya. Jory la miró seriamente.

"Hay mucho honor como Guarda Gris", dijo. "Pero tengo una esposa que está encinta. De haber sabido…"

"¿Dejaste a tu esposa embarazada?", Preguntó Renya incrédula.

"¿Habrías venido si te hubieran advertido?" Daveth estalló en el hombre más grande, extendiendo los brazos por la frustración. "Tal vez es por eso que no cuentan sus tradiciones. Los Guarda Grises hacen lo que deben hacer, ¿no?

"Nos piden que sacrifiquemos mucho", replicó Jory obstinadamente. Pero Daveth estaba igual de resuelto.

"Sacrificaría mucho más si eso significará que esta Ruina se acabaría", dijo enojado. "Estoy junto a los Guardas".

"Por supuesto que sí, ¿a qué tienes que volver, ladrón?", Exigió Jory enojado.

"Mythal protegeme," Renya murmuró, presionando sus dedos en su vallaslín.

Afortunadamente, Duncan reapareció en ese momento. "Y ahora, por fin, la unión". Colocó un gran cuenco delante de ellos. "Durante la Primera Ruina, los hombres que se convirtieron en los primeros Guardianes bebieron sangre de engendros tenebrosos y dominaron la coorupcion. Es de esta sangre que sacamos nuestra fuerza ".

"¿Vamos a beber su sangre? Eso es repugnante ", comentó Ser Jory en voz baja. Parecía aterrorizado. Sin embargo, Renya aceptó en silencio; la idea de beber sangre no fue agradable.

"Como hicieron los primeros Guardas Grises antes que nosotros, y como lo hicimos antes que tú", afirmó Duncan. "Aquellos que sobreviven a la unión son inmunes a la contaminación. Entonces podemos usarla para detectar a los engendros tenebrosos y matar al archidemonio. "Hizo una pausa, mirando a los reclutas.

"Sí, Hahren," murmuró Renya, manteniendo sus ojos en Duncan.

"Bien", estuvo de acuerdo Daveth. "Cualquier cosa para matar a los bastardos".

"Hablamos solo unas pocas palabras antes de la ceremonia, pero se han hablado desde la primera. Alistair, ¿lo harías? Duncan metió un cáliz de piedra blanca en el cuenco y lo llenó con la espesa y oscura sangre roja.

Alistair se volvió inusualmente solemne. "Únanse a nosotros, hermanos y hermanas. Únanse a nosotros en las sombras donde nos mantenemos vigilantes. Únanse a nosotros mientras llevamos a cabo el deber que no se puede renunciar. Y, si perece, sepa que su sacrificio no será olvidado, y que un día ... nos uniremos con usted ". Parecía triste cuando terminó.

"Daveth, un paso al frente", dijo Duncan. El hombre bajo dio un paso adelante y tomó el cáliz de las manos de Duncan. Tomó aliento y bebió profundamente de la taza antes de devolvérselo a Duncan. Se detuvo por un momento, luego se agarró la garganta, gorgoteando y gritando de dolor. Renya observó impotente cómo él se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, frente a ella, pero donde deberían haber estado sus ojos marrones, había un blanco puro. Fue aterrador. Otro momento de tormento, y luego Daveth colapsó muerto en el suelo. Renya lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Lo siento, Daveth", dijo Duncan solemnemente, mirando al hombre caído. "Da un paso adelante, Jory".

Pero Jory había desenvainado su espada y retrocedía. "Tengo una esposa. un ... un niño ", dijo, el pánico se alzó en su voz. "Si hubiera sabido…"

"No hay marcha atrás", dijo Duncan inexorablemente, avanzando hacia el hombre en retirada.

"¡No, pides demasiado!", Gritó el caballero, apuntando con su espada a Duncan. Duncan sacó su propia espada, esquivó uno de los ataques de Jory y, veloz como un rayo, apuñaló a Jory en su abdomen, matándolo casi al instante.

Renya vio como otro de sus compañeros reclutas cayó al suelo muerto.

"Lo siento, Jory." Duncan se volvió y se enfrentó a Renya, ofreciéndole el cáliz. "Pero la unión no está completa. Da un paso adelante, Renya ".

El elfo se adelantó y tomó el cáliz. Ella acababa de ver a Daveth morir después de beber la sangre de engendros tenebrosos, y luego vio a Duncan matar a Jory por querer regresar con su familia. Cada fibra de su ser le decía que dejara caer el cáliz y volviera corriendo al Sabrae. Fen'Harel podría llevar a Duncan, a los Guardas Grises, y a toda esta ruina.

"Este es tu deber ..." La voz de Hahren Marathari hizo eco en su memoria. Renya suspiró. Este era su deber ahora. Y ella había prometido seguir a Duncan.

"Ma nuvenin, Hahren", dijo ella obedientemente antes de tomar una respiración profunda y elevar el cáliz a sus labios. La sangre sabía asquerosa, y en su mente ella vio los cuerpos arrugados de Daveth y Jory. Le devolvió el cáliz a Duncan y esperó. Un dolor punzante le atravesó la cabeza y presionó su mano en su frente mientras el mundo se volvía blanco. Lo último que pensó fue en la sonrisa alentadora de Tamlen.

Notas:

Traducción:

Asha'bellanar: Mujer de muchos años. Literalmente "la mujer eterna"

Dirthamen - Dios dalishano de los secretos y el conocimiento.

andaran atish'an - saludo formal de Dalishano. Literalmente "te doy la bienvenida a mi lugar de paz".

ir abelas -Lo siento

Fen'harel - El lobo temible, o el embaucador lobo/dios

ma nuvenin - será como diga / como desee


	12. Chapter 12

Buenos días tardes o noches para todos mis lectores una ves mas les traigo un capitulo nuevo de este maravilloso fanfic, les recuerdo que la historia esta traducida del original en ingles incluyendo las notas que su autora originalmente creo como respeto a su obra, todos los créditos de la escritura es para AthenaTseta yo solo soy responsable de la traducción.

El resultado de la unión de Renya y una reunión secreta que no debe escucharse...

* * *

Estaba de pie en una torre alta y oscura. El cielo estaba rojo, como en el atardecer, pero algo estaba mal. El mundo estaba en humo. De repente, un rugido se dividió en el aire y un dragón se disparó en espiral hacia el cielo, lanzando fuego por la boca y quemando lo que quedaba del campo. La gente la rodeaba, pero estaban congelados, como si fueran estatuas, y sus caras estaban borrosas. La gente gritaba, pero Renya no podía moverse mientras observaba al dragón volar por el cielo y destruir el mundo a su alrededor.

Renya abrió los ojos y parpadeó unas cuantas veces, el mundo se enfocó. De pie sobre ella había dos hombres muy familiares.

"Esta terminado. Bienvenida" dijo Duncan suavemente. Él le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"En mi unión solo hubo una muerte" Alistair dijo tristemente "Estoy contento que al menos tú hayas sobrevivido Renya

"¿Cómo te sientes, niña?" Preguntó Duncan, mirándola detenidamente.

Renya parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza experimentalmente. "Como si acabara de pasar por mi ceremonia de vallaslin", dijo, frotándose los tatuajes en la frente. Ella sonrió ante las miradas en blanco en los rostros de los hombres. "Me duele la cabeza".

"Eso es comprensible. Aquí, bebe esto ", dijo Alistair, entregándole un frasco con algo rojo en él. Ella lo miró con cautela. El se rio "Es una poción que tomé de un mago mientras estabas inconsciente. Te ayudará con el dolor. No más pruebas, lo prometo dijo, sonriéndole.

"¿Tuviste algún sueño?" Duncan preguntó mientras Renya bebía. Ella asintió, el dolor en su cabeza disminuyendo.

"Sí ... vi ... un dragón. Uno negro. Era enorme, y su rugido ... "ella se estremeció. Duncan suspiró.

"Has visto al archidemonio. Esperemos que no sea algo que tengas que ver en tu vida de vigilia ... "

"Yo también tuve sueños", dijo Alistair en voz baja. "Todavía los tengo, pero te acostumbras. No está tan mal después de un tiempo ".

"Tranquilizador, gracias", dijo con voz gruesa, todavía con dolor. La poción estaba ayudando, pero era de acción muy lenta. Forzó una sonrisa para mostrar que se refería a las palabras con amabilidad.

"Ahora, tengo algunos arreglos finales que hacer con el rey. Alistair, si te quedaras con ella y la ayudaras a regresar al campamento, te lo agradecería. Los veré a los dos pronto ". Y con eso, Duncan se había ido.

"¿te encuentra bien para caminar?" Alistair pregunto amablemente cuando Renya finalmente había bebido la poción.

Renya dio unos pasos experimentalmente y tropezó. Alistair la agarró del brazo. "Ma serannas", dijo ella, aferrándose a él. Ella lo miró como si fuera la primera vez. "Ma serannas ... lethallin"

Él le sonrió con indulgencia. "Aunque creo que me gusta el sonido del idioma Dalish, realmente no tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo".

Renya se echó a reír, luego gimió mientras su cabeza palpitaba de nuevo. "Ma serannas ... gracias", dijo ella, frotándose la frente y entrecerrando los ojos. "Y lethallin ..." Ella vaciló antes de mirarlo seriamente. "Amigo íntimo, como un hermano". Era cierto, en cierto modo. Los dos eran Guardas Grises ahora ... Había escuchado una historia una vez que decía que los soldados humanos confiaban entre sí como familia, y Alistair había estado inesperadamente atento y amable con ella ... Ella respiró profundamente. Ella intentaría confiar en este humano. Este ... compañero Guarda Gris. Supuso que eso significaba que ahora formaban parte del mismo clan, por extraño que fuera pensar en eso.

Alistair, por su parte, se mostró sorprendido y conmovido.

"¿De Verdad? …¿Yo? Wow ... solo ... wow ", dijo. No estaba segura de haber visto a nadie sonreír tanto en su vida. Aparentemente era contagioso, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa cuando él la ayudó a acercarse a su tienda.

"¿Crees que podríamos comer algo primero?", Preguntó. "De repente estoy hambrienta".

"Bienvenida a los Guardas Grises", dijo Alistair a sabiendas. "Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías".

Renya serpenteaba por el campamento, finalmente había convencido a Alistair de que su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido y que no atacaría a más humanos. En realidad, ella solo quería algo de tiempo para pensar. Mientras caminaba hacia la tienda del rey, escuchó la voz de Duncan. Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, desapareció en la sombra de un árbol y escuchó.

"¿Archidemonio?" Cailan le dijo a Duncan con las cejas levantadas. "¿No es por eso que tú y los Guardas Grises están aquí, Duncan?"

Duncan lo miró sorprendido. "Si… Su Majestad."

"No puedes confiar solo en los Guardas Grises, Cailan," dijo enojado Loghain.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga? No deseas esperar los refuerzos Orlesianos, no deseas esperar los Guardas Orlesianos ... ¿Cuál es nuestra otra opción? ¿Retirarnos?

Un incómodo silencio cayó. Cailan negó con la cabeza.

"Y así debemos marchar a la batalla con los números que tenemos. Recuérdame el plan de nuevo."

Se inclinaron sobre una gran mesa con un mapa de Ostagar.

"Tú entrarás aquí", dijo Loghain, señalando. Renya en silencio se subió al árbol y trató de ver el mapa, pero con los tres hombres inclinados sobre él, no pudo distinguir dónde estaba apuntando. "Y luego encenderás la almenara en la Torre de Ishal, y ..."

"Tus hombres escondidos cargarán. Lo recuerdo, "interrumpió Cailan. Miró a los otros dos hombres. "Así que debemos enviar a nuestros mejores hombres para esto. Tu apoyo es crítico ahora, Loghain. Como si decidiera algo, miró a Duncan. Enviaremos a Alistair y a tu nuevo recluta, Renya. Se asegurarán que la almenara esté encendida ".

"Confías demasiado en estos Guardas, Cailan ..." Loghain comenzó de nuevo.

Pero el rey agitó su mano con desdén. "Son los más capaces, y creo que sería mejor para ellos ir, Loghain", dijo. Dirigió su mirada a su suegro. "¿A quién me quieres enviar?"

Esperó, pero Loghain no ofreció ninguna otra sugerencia.

Renya se deslizó de vuelta al suelo, pensando que la conversación debía estar terminando. Ella no quería ser atrapada. Se dio cuenta de el humano que había creído que era una sirvienta que acosaba a la buena elfa que había conocido y gruñó un poco para sí misma. Recogiendo una pequeña piedra, ella se la arrojó, sonriendo con satisfacción cuando lo golpeó en la espalda, haciéndole jadear de sorpresa y volverse. La pausa momentánea fue suficiente para que Wynne viniera e interviniera. El hombre dijo algo enojado mientras agitaba sus brazos hacia ella, pero finalmente se fue. Wynne sonrió y asintió a la sirviente elfa antes de alejarse.

"Entonces, nos iremos mañana", dijo Cailan ahora, captando la atención de Renya. Con el corazón martilleando, ella comenzó a escabullirse, manteniéndose en las sombras. "¡Glorioso!"

Teryn Loghain asintió y se alejó. "Sí, será una batalla importante para todos nosotros, de hecho", murmuró para sí mismo. Renya se congeló cuando el hombre grande pisó a su lado, pero él no notó al elfo agazapado en los arbustos. Sacudiendo la cabeza en confusión, regresó a su tienda de campaña, se lanzó dentro y se quedó dormida al instante. Sus sueños eran muy oscuros.

Notas:

Me gustó mucho la idea de que Renya se obligara a aceptar a Alistair. Si bien es en parte por respeto a Duncan, también se debe a que se siente más segura al tener un clan al que pertenecer. Espero que haya llegado. Lamentablemente, no tengo un lector beta, y todo esto tiene sentido para mí cuando lo leo;)

No hay nuevas palabras en dalish esta vez, y Renya se las explica a Alistair, de todos modos, pero si he perdido alguna y te estás preguntando qué significan, ¡envíame un mensaje y actualizaré estas notas con traducciones!


	13. Chapter 13

Buenos días tardes o noches, vuelvo y con más capítulos de esta maravillosa historia que lamentablemente no se pudo completar el tratamiento de publicación más seguido para que puedan disfrutarla sin más preámbulos disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

Unos pocos detalles más, y luego Renya y Alistair parten para luchar contra las mareas del mal junto a los Guardas Grises y el ejército del Rey Cailan. ¿O lo harán ellos?

"No. una armadura de Guarda gris" insistió ella otra vez, agarrando el anillo en su dedo impulsivamente. "Ya sabes, azul con el grifo de plata. Incluso si fuera para un humano pequeño, esa estaría bien ".

El intendente la miró dubitativamente. "Tal vez si fueras un elfo masculino", dijo pensativo. Renya suspiró.

"No soy la más pequeña aquí, no finjas que lo soy", dijo ella, tratando de mantener su temperamento bajo control. Era cierto que ella era mucho más baja que todos los hombres humanos, y un poco más baja que la mayoría de las mujeres, pero era tan alta como al menos algunas de las mujeres con las que se había encontrado, y era incluso más alta que algunas.

"Déjame ver que puedo encontrar", susurró el intendente.

"¿Se encuentra todo bien?" Alistair apareció detrás de ella mientras el comerciante se alejaba.

"No", dijo Renya, frustrada. "Aparentemente, no hacen armaduras de Guarda Gris en tamaños de elfo".

Pero Alistair la miraba con curiosidad. "En realidad eres bastante alta para ser un elfo, ¿verdad?"

Renya se encogió de hombros. "Soy tan alta como las otras mujeres dalishanas que conozco", dijo. Ella hizo un gesto hacia el campamento. "Pero juzgando por lo que he visto aquí, los dalishanos parecen ser solo un poco más bajos que la mujer humana promedio".

El intendente regresó a donde estaban los dos Guardas, llevando una armadura azul polvorienta. "Mi último conjunto de armadura pequeña", dijo, poniéndolo frente a ella. Tiró un paquete de lona sobre la coraza que yacía sobre la mesa entre ellos. "Y el uniforme de vestir para acompañarlo, si alguna vez surge la ocasión".

"Ooo, está bien. Se verá bien con tus ojos y tu cabello ", dijo Alistair, luego se dio cuenta de cómo sonaba eso. Se puso rojo cuando Renya y el intendente lo miraron con expresiones coincidentes. "Quiero decir, eso es ..."

Renya le pagó al comerciante y recogió sus compras antes de comenzar a caminar de regreso a su tienda para cambiarse. Alistair lo siguió, cargando algunas de las piezas de armadura y todavía balbuceando una disculpa. La elfa finalmente se volvió hacia él, con la cara llena de diversión.

"Ma serannas, Alistair. Gracias. Tal vez también podamos hornear galletas juntos más tarde ", dijo, deteniendo efectivamente la incomodidad que fluye fuera de Alistair.

"Sí, quiero decir, no. Bueno… me gustan las galletas ", terminó de forma poco convincente. Renya se rió. "Yo ... es solo que ... tú ..."

Renya negó con la cabeza. "Solo tienes un ojo para la moda, Alistair ..." bromeó ella mientras murmuraba en silencio, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello.

Llegaron a su tienda y ella tiró los paquetes que llevaba dentro y tomó las piezas restantes de Alistair. Ella lo miró torpemente. "Estaré lista en un momento", dijo enfáticamente.

"¿Qué? Oh! Sí, erm, bueno. Estaré ... estaré allí ", dijo, y se alejó unos pies, mirando hacia el campamento.

Entró en su tienda y cerró las aletas tan fuerte como pudo. Sentándose en su petate, la elfa comenzó a examinar la ropa que acababa de comprar. La armadura era polvorienta, pero estaba bien aceitada y parecía que encajaría bien. El otro uniforme que el comerciante había llamado uniforme de vestir era indudablemente fino, y consistía en una túnica de seda azul y blanca, con una armadura en el brazo izquierdo e insignia en el hombro, pantalones oscuros y una chaqueta azul con botones plateados y largas colas, con un cinturón marrón para unirlo todo y mostrar tu espada, si tuvieras una. El comerciante incluso había incluido algunas túnicas y pantalones como los que usaban los hombres Dalishanos, y Renya se lo agradeció. Ella había traído su conjunto de ropa, pero sería bueno no tener que preocuparse por un reemplazo si lo necesitaba.

Sacando el polvo de la armadura, descubrió cómo ponerla pieza por pieza, primero se puso una camisa muy acolchada, seguida de una pieza de cuero sin mangas, tanto el azul tradicional como el blanco de los Guardas, y pantalones gruesos de cuero marrón. Una vez que había descubierto cómo sujetar las piezas de la armadura, se ajustó el cinturón y se puso las botas de cuero y los guantes. Todo encajo sorprendentemente bien.

También se alegró de ver que todavía podía lucir sus espadas y su arco con poco incidente. Sus pensamientos se desviaron brevemente hacia un espejo de nuevo. Ella empacó su otra armadura y ropa en su mochila, junto a los tratados, y también se puso la bolsa. Si los Guardas debían irse rápidamente, ella estaría lista.

Renya salió de su tienda y fue a buscar a Alistair. Ella no tuvo que buscar mucho. Él se acercó a ella, mirándola de arriba abajo y asintiendo con aprobación. "Creo que eso encaja bien", dijo. "Creo que podrías asustar a los engendros tenebrosos con tu look".

"Oh, ha ha," Renya respondió, de buen humor..

"Renya, Alistair, me alegra haberlos encontrado", dijo Duncan, acercándose a ellos. "Ah, Renya", agregó, mirándola. "Me alegra ver que has encontrado una armadura. Habrá tres de nosotros usando esta armadura en el campo, más de lo que Ferelden ha visto en mucho tiempo ... aunque otros Guardas Grises están presentes aquí, por supuesto ", dijo, una extraña emoción pasó por su rostro. Miró al grifo en su armadura tristemente. "Hay pocos que incluso reconocerían la marca de la orden", suspiró. Pero luego se iluminó de nuevo. "Te conviene. Ambos, "dijo, pasando su mirada por los dos Guardianes con cariño.

"Gracias, Duncan" Alistair dijo seriamente.

"Ma serannas, Hahren", dijo Renya al mismo tiempo.

"¿Tenemos órdenes para esta noche?" Preguntó Alistair, cambiando de tema. Renya se quedó en silencio, tratando de no parecer culpable. Duncan asintió.

"Sí. Tú y Renya deben asegurar la Torre de Ishal y encender la almenara para indicar a los ejércitos de Loghain que avancen, y ... "comenzó Duncan. Pero Alistair lo interrumpió furioso.

"¿La torre? ¿No vamos a ver la batalla?"

"No, tienes un trabajo muy importante. Sin la almenara, no hay forma de que le hagamos una señal a Loghain, y ...

"¡Pero estamos aquí para ayudarte, Duncan!", Protestó Alistair.

"lo siento, Alistair",Duncan dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Pero estas órdenes vienen del rey mismo. De hecho, fue bastante enfático en que tú seas el único para iluminar la torre. Traté de cuestionar su decisión, pero él estaba bastante determinado ".

Renya pensó en la manera jovial del rey cuando se habían encontrado. No coincidía con este nuevo y exigente rey, pero ella no podía preguntar sobre eso ahora. Cuando la batalla terminara, ella lo discutiría con Duncan.

"Ma nuvenin. Será como lo digas, Hahren ", dijo Renya, esperando que Alistair captara la indirecta. Alistair, sin embargo, todavía estaba enojado.

"¡Pero nosotros estuvimos en - ay!"

Renya había pisoteado en su pie. Dudaba que lo hubiera lastimado tanto a través de su bota, pero al menos le impedía discutir. Él suspiró.

"Si, Duncan. por supuesto. Renya y yo aseguraremos la torre y encenderemos la almenara," el dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza al viejo parecía aliviado.

"Bueno. Me alegra que se haya resuelto. Una última palabra de mi parte, "los miró seriamente. "No importa lo que pase, cuídense unos a otros".

"pero,Hahren…"

"Cuídense los unos a los otros", dijo Duncan de nuevo, con más fuerza. Puso una mano sobre cada uno de sus hombros. Incluso a través del metal, Renya pudo sentir la firmeza y la calidez de su toque. "Ustedes son los Guardas Grises, y ustedes dos son los únicos que entenderán lo que el otro está experimentando. Cuídense los unos a los otros ", dijo de nuevo, muy suavemente.

"Si, Hahren."

"Por supuesto, Duncan."

"Bien."

"Que el Hacedor nos cuide", dijo Alistair en voz baja.

"Que él nos cuide a todos", respondió Duncan antes de alejarse. Renya se movió por un momento, antes de perseguir al otro guarda. Algo estaba mal, y ella tenía que hablar con él en caso de que las cosas empeorarán.

"¡Duncan!" Ella llamó. El guarda se giró y la observó, sorprendido

"¿Renya, que sucede?"

"Duncan, yo…" Repentinamente se sintió estúpida. Pero ella siguió de todos modos." Yo...Yo nunca conocí a mi padre," comenzó. Duncan la miró como si estuviera a punto de disculparse, pero ella lo interrumpió."Después de conocerte, Yo..yo esperaba que él hubiera sido alguien como tú. tu me guiaste cuando yo estaba perdida, y yo...gracias, Duncan. Ma serannas, Hahren. Más de lo que nunca podría decirte," dijo. el arco de Andruil ella estaba balbuceando como Alistair ahora. pero Duncan parecía conmovido.

"Gracias, Renya", dijo, sus ojos se arrugaron de nuevo mientras sonreía. "Eso significa más para mí de lo que creo que sabes. La mejor de las suertes esta noche, Renya. que el hacedor ... Las bendiciones de tus creadores sobre ti ".

"Y a ti también, Hahren".

Una llamada de cuerno sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos. Con un asentimiento final, Duncan se alejó. Ella lo vio irse, esperando que no fuera la última vez que vería al hombre. Suspirando, ella regresó a Alistair, quien se había quedado educadamente donde estaba durante la conversación.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?", Preguntó de inmediato.

"Nada," Renya dijo. "Duncan fue el primer humano que fue agradable conmigo, y yo quería darle las gracias antes...antes que lo olvidara."

Sonó otro cuerno y el campamento comenzó a vaciarse. "Supongo que deberíamos estar listos", dijo Alistair. Renya asintió, empezando a sentirse enferma.

* * *

La primera parte de su tarea era algo aburrida. Alistair y Renya se encontraron sentados en una tienda de campaña escondida entre los árboles, esperando por la señal del cuerno para correr hacia la torre. Se había determinado que mantenerlos en la Torre de Ishal complicaría la campaña, ya que enviarles un mensaje sería mucho más difícil. Así que se sentaron en la pequeña y estrecha tienda, escuchando los horribles sonidos de la batalla que se desarrollaba en el claro un poco lejos de ellos. Como si esos sonidos no fueran lo suficientemente malos, en algún momento durante la batalla habían comenzado tormentas eléctricas.

Para distraerse, Alistair estaba tratando de estudiar los tatuajes de Renya sin que ella se diera cuenta. Hasta el momento parecía estar funcionando, y se dio cuenta con un sobresalto que había estado mirando su frente por algún tiempo mientras ella se sentaba mirando sus rodillas. De vez en cuando sus orejas se movían como si sintiera un débil sonido.

"¿Disfrutando de la vista, Alistair?" Dijo ella, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. Alistair se sonrojó, pero sonrió para mostrar que no estaba enojada.

"Yo ... estoy admirando tus tatuajes, Renya. Nunca he visto nada como ellos. ¿Hay algún significado detrás de los patrones? ", Preguntó.

"No son tatuajes", dijo en breve. Alistair se puso un poco rígida, pero Renya parecía más pensativa que molesta. "Se llaman vallaslin, que supongo que se traduce en un tatuaje de sangre, pero no es una marca frívola". Miró al frente, sin ver el lienzo que tenía delante. "Cuando un joven Dalish tiene diecisiete años, se dedican a uno de los dioses creadores que los guiará". Hizo una pausa, preguntándose cuánto debía contar.

"Por alguna razón", comenzó de nuevo, "dos dioses creadores se me revelaron, así que me dediqué a ambos. Dirthamen primero ", dijo ella, acariciando la vallaslin en la frente," el Guardián de los Secretos, para recordarme que proteja mis pensamientos y piense antes de actuar ". Ella le sonrió. "Es algo que todavía debo recordarme a mí mismo." Se frotó la vallaslin que comenzó sobre sus cejas y corrió por la nariz. "Ghilan'nain siguiente. "La Madre de la Halla, ella es la diosa de la navegación, para recordarme que siempre apunte mis ojos hacia donde quiero ir".

"Eso es increíble. Y también se ven bien ", dijo Alistair.

Renya sonrió. "Gracias, lethallin. Me han ayudado mucho recientemente y estoy seguro de que también me alegraré por su presencia en el futuro ".

Alistair se quedó pensativo, preguntándose si estaba hablando de el vallaslin o de sus dioses a los que se había dedicado.

"Mythal nos protege, ¿fue esa la señal?" Renya dijo, sus orejas tensas mientras escuchaba. Alistair se cubrió la oreja con una mano. Ambos escucharon por unos segundos más, antes de mirarse y asentir. Saliendo de la tienda, tardó un momento en orientarse en la oscuridad. Un rayo de luz iluminó el cielo.

"De esa manera", llamó Alistair, señalando la torre. Se fue, Renya pisándole los talones. Se abrieron paso a través del puente, esquivaban las inyecciones de balistas y se abrieron paso cuidadosamente por los agujeros que se habían hecho en el puente. Finalmente llegaron a la Torre de Ishal. Un mago vino corriendo hacia ellos.

"¡La torre ha caído!", Gritó. "Engendros tenebrosos se adentraron, no sé de dónde vinieron, ¡pero todos los que están dentro están muertos!"

"Tienes que estar bromeando", se quejó Alistair, mirando a Renya. "¡Tenemos que subir a esa torre!", Gritó Alistair al mago sobre el retumbar de un trueno.

"¡Que el hacedor te preserve!" Gritó el mago. "Iré contigo y te ayudaré".

Corrieron a las puertas, Alistair gritó cuando él empujó a través, Renya se lanzó hacia abajo y miró a su alrededor en la oscuridad. El mago vino detrás, su bastón se mantuvo en alto. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, amortiguando el sonido de la tormenta afuera. Había un silencio mortal en el gran vestíbulo en el que habían entrado. Renya negó con la cabeza; era como si hubiera una canción en su mente, de alguna manera por encima de ella. No fue particularmente agradable. Alistair la miró.

Engendro tenebrosos", dijo. "Así es como los percibimos". Continuaron con cuidado, en alerta por cualquier movimiento, y llegaron a la mitad del tercer piso antes de que un horrible chillido llenará sus oídos. De repente fueron rodeados por engendros tenebrosos. Renya ya tenía sus espadas listas, y se fue a trabajar, vigilando a Alistair, quien estaba golpeando a las criaturas con su escudo antes de cortarlas con su espada. El mago estaba ... haciendo algo, pensó Renya, y parecía estar ayudando. Los engendros que ella y Alistair no habían tocado parecían estar muriendo.

Pronto la habitación quedó en silencio de nuevo. "Continuemos", dijo Renya, tratando de no pensar demasiado acerca de lo que podría estar sucediendo en el campo de batalla de abajo durante su retraso.

Lucharon hasta llegar al piso más alto. "¡Ahí está la almenara!", Gritó Alistair en medio de una de esas peleas, ensartando un engendro tenebroso antes de patearlo entre sus compañeros.

"¡Lo veo!" Renya respondió, cortando la cabeza de el engendro tenebroso con la que estaba luchando. Se lanzó hacia la almenara cuando la habitación comenzó a temblar, captando la atención de todos.

"¡Ogro!", Gritó el mago, corriendo para cubrirse. El monstruo dio otro paso, sacudiendo el suelo, y se acercó al mago, quien le lanzó un hechizo. Renya cargó hacia el monstruo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Otro engendro tenebroso había corrido detrás del mago y lo había apuñalado, retorciendo la hoja en buena medida. Renya se detuvo, horrorizada, antes de sacudir la cabeza y volver a la acción. Alistair gritó tan fuerte como pudo, golpeando su espada contra su escudo, tratando de llamar la atención del ogro para darle una oportunidad a Renya. Por un momento funcionó y la bestia avanzó pesadamente hacia Alistair, quien, con otro grito, blandió su espada tan fuerte como pudo contra el monstruo. Renya se agachó, se preparó y esperó a que la bestia bajará el brazo, luego se agarró y se apoyó en su espalda.

"¡Por los Guardas grises!" Escuchó a Alistair aullar. Agarró al monstruo con una mano mientras trataba de arrojarla y levantó su espada con la otra.

"Por Duncan", dijo enojada, clavando la espada en la parte posterior del cuello del ogro. La cosa gritó, destrozando lo que quedaba de las ventanas de la torre, y agarró a Renya, quien se agachó y evitó el torpe columpio. Sosteniendo la espada enterrada profundamente en el cuello del ogro, Renya sacó su espada corta con su mano izquierda. Con su ira en aumento, ella lo levantó alto.

"¡Por mi familia que me quitaron!" Dijo ella, un poco más fuerte, enterrando la otra espada al lado de su hermano. El monstruo rugió, sacudiendo violentamente la cabeza. Escuchó un estruendo, y apenas registró que Alistair había sido arrojado contra la pared en un montón. Pero su ira, contenida en las últimas dos semanas, había empezado a desbordarse, y ella no pudo evitarlo.

"¡Por Tamlen!", Gritó ella, separando las cuchillas, separando la piel. El ogro gritó una última vez y tropezó hacia adelante. "Ma halem", ella escupió, sacando las cuchillas de la criatura. El movimiento salvaje de su mano atrapó a Renya esta vez, y ella también salió volando, chocando contra algo metálico que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que era Alistair, quien se había levantado.

"¿Alistair…?"

"¡Renya ... Renya muevete!" Alistair gritó con alarma. La agarró y se apartó del camino, justo cuando el ogro se estrellaba donde se habían acostado.

El silencio llenó la habitación, y los dos Guardas se levantaron temblorosos, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Renya miró al ogro, con la parte posterior de su cuello abierta.

"¿Estás bien?" Alistair le preguntó con cierta preocupación, la batalla olvidada por el momento.

Renya frunció el ceño en sus pensamientos. "Sí. Creo que sí ", dijo ella. Entonces, la realidad de la situación volvió a ella. "Y ahora ya no estoy bien. ¿Tienes alguna forma de encender la almenara?

Entre los dos lograron encender el fuego, y pronto la luz estaba brillando. Corrieron hacia una pared rota para ver si podían vislumbrar cómo iba la batalla.

"¿Soy yo, o debería haber más humanos en el campo que los que hay?", Preguntó Renya.

"¿Qué?", Dijo Alistair, buscando en el suelo una señal de Duncan o Cailan.

Un choque les llamó la atención, y se dieron vuelta a tiempo para ver una horda de engendros tenebrosos sobre ellos. Renya gritó cuando las flechas la golpearon, perforandola mientras se enterraban en los puntos débiles de su armadura. Apenas había agarrado la empuñadura de su espada cuando sintió que algo pesado se conectaba con el costado de su cabeza y el mundo se volvió negro.

* * *

¡Oh chico! ¡atravesaron la batalla! Bueno casi...

Traducción:

ma serannas - gracias

ma halam - estas terminado


End file.
